Star Wars The Clone Wars: Bloodfeud
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: REWRITE of the original. A new Sith Lord has entered the playing and is slowly turning the tides of the clone wars against the Jedi and the Republic. But there is more to this brutal sith then meets the eye. But is it for better or worse? Only time can tell.
1. Bloodfeud

**And here it is the first chapter of the official rewrite for the 'Bloodfeud' series. Now this time around i will be adding in more plot details and twists, add new characters as well as new chapters and a more original back story for Bloodfeud/Drake. The core of the story will remain however and it will still be the same character you know and love. Anyway I hope you enjoy and as always: flames, praise and advice are all accepted.**

 _For every bright light, there is a dark shadow._

Obi-Wan Kenobi noticed his wrist communicator flashing as he was talking to Anakin. He activated it, the figure before him dodging blaster shots and swinging his lightsaber in defensive motions. "General Kenobi?!" the man said in a panicked tone. "Yes Master Barrek?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Need immediate evac from Planet Hypori! Our forces are totally destroyed! Not many of us left!" Barrek said as he dodged left and right on the small hologram.

"There's some new Sith general! He's unstoppable! You must hurry, General Bloodfeud is hunting us! _GWAAAAH_!" he yelled as the hologram went dark

. "Master Barrek?! Come in Master Barrek!Master Barrek are you there!?" Kenobi started yelling in alarm. When he gained no reply he and Anakin shared a look of worry. This could not be good.

 _ **Hypori**_

Kenobi's communication was cut off as a large armored boot smashed the communicator.

The droids continued firing at the downed Republic assault ships in an effort to wipe out the surviving Jedi. A pale, clawed hand raised up into the air, and the droids ceased fire.

Inside the remains of their starship, the six surviving Jedi were trying to catch their breath. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr, and Sha'a Gi were the only ones left, and they weren't sure they would get out of there alive.

"He is _unstoppable_ ," K'Kruhk panted, his lightsaber in his hand. The others nodded in agreement, their breaths ragged and out of sync. It had been a hard battle thus far and it was taking it's toll on their bodies. And recent events took an equal toll on their minds

"We've never before been outmaneuvered by droids. His strategy is flawless." noted Shaak-Ti in regards to the new general.

"We're doomed," Gi said in a depressed tone.

"Enough of that talk! Focus, we are Jedi!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said in an encouraging tone. Everyone nodded their heads in approval. But then Bloodfeud made his presence known, reinstating the jedi's fear.

"JEDI SCUM," his voice reverberated through the air. His voice was smooth yet commanding and had something within it that struck fear in many people. All the Jedi immediately jumped to attention, heading for all the openings to keep an eye out for the new Sith Lord.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED, YOUR ARMY IS NO MORE! GIVE IN TO YOUR FATE AND I SHALL GRANT YOU A QUICK DEATH, RESIST AND SUFFER. EITHER WAY PREPARE TO BECOME ONE WITH THE FORCE." Bloodfeud announced. Then everyone got at attention, for they knew that this Sith Lord was powerful. For a few seconds everything was dead silent. Then they heard it. Growling.

It was a chilling sound, shaking them to the bone. The Animalistic ,deep tone made it hard to believe that the sounds were actually coming from a _person_. It was not unlike a predator giving warning to its helpless prey only second before it's final strike. The growling seemed to echo throughout the remains of the ship.

"That noise..." Shaak Ti said, fear in her voice, a feeling that seemed to resonate with most of her fellow jedi all too well.

"He's coming to fight us, alone," Ki-Adi-Mundi said in a strangely calm tone. ' _This could be our chance. Six jedi vs one sith, even one this formidable can't defeat us all.'_

Unfortunately Mundi's train of thought was derailed rather quickly by the young padawan next to him. Gi had been the first to crack, and he activated his lightsaber and ran outside, screaming a battle cry.

"NO!" Ki-Adi-Mundi yelled, but it was too late. The padawan ran out into the open, only to be hit with red Force Lightning. He cried in pain until a dark form fell from above and landed behind him. Bloodfeud grabbed both the padawan's arms and _pulled._ Blood sprayed from the poor padawan as his arms were both torn off, before falling to the dirt and succumbing to his horrendous wounds moments later.

For the first time, Ki-Adi-Mundi got a good look at Lord Bloodfeud. He was humanoid, standing at six feet, one inch in height. He wore almost all black with a red sash and loin cloth at his waist, as well as a red neck scarf. He wore a bare metal chest guard as well matching, form fitting pauldron that protected his shoulders. There were two metal bands going across his stomach with a third going up the middle and connecting with the other two where they intersected before disappearing under his chest guard. On his arms he wore metal vambraces and on his legs he had black trousers tucked into heavily armored knee high boots. Completing his appearance was a black cape, complete with a gray interior and black hood.

Bloodfeud slowly walked towards them until K'kruhk attacked him furiously. Bloodfeud merely leaned and shifted his body away from each slash and stab moving with enough ease and skill to almost resemble a dancer. A deadly one. Bloodfeud suddenly swirled around K'kruhk, pushed his hand hand forward, just before the jedi felt a tremendous force smash into him sending him flying. After temporarily dealing with K'kruhk, the sith charged. He ran faster than any of the jedi had seen anyone do so before and aimed straight for Tarr Seirr .

Seirr sensed his opening and sliced with his blade causing the sith to have lean back, nearly forming a 90 degree angle with his back in order to duck under. Now behind him, Bloodfeud kicked his leg out and swept Seirr's feet from under him. Aayla, Shaak-TI and Mundi rushed to the aid of their comrade, and Bloodfeud was ready, raising his hand into the air, before smashing them down.

"Look out!" called Aayla as bit and pieces of the 'ceiling' of the destroyed cruiser began to fall towards them. As the three scrambled to dodge the incoming debris, Bloodfeud turn back just in time to catch a strike Sierr by his wrist and using his free hand to wrap around the jedi's neck. Sierr was forced to look into the mostly shadow faced of the sith lord. Eye of black scleras and blue irises stared back at him, staring into his very soul.

"Dinner time." chuckled the sith before opening his mouth revealing that his teeth were sharp and pointed, made for tearing flesh, with, what were suppose to be the canines looking more like fangs. He suddenly bit down, causing Tarr Sierr to cry out in surprise and pain. Bloodfeud relished in the taste of copper as the crimson fluids entered his mouth like a flood from the gaping wound created by his bite. He greedily began slurping down as much blood as he could, already feeling the jedi recover and turn to him. And he could tell they didn't like what they saw.

"What-what is wrong with this-this… _creature._ " spat Shaak-Ti at the sight of Bloodfeud's action.. He, not _it_ was no sith lord, it was just a foul beast. One that they must put down.

K'kruhk was the first to act on this belief, charging Bloodfeud with a fierce battle cry. Bloodfeud cut his actions short, and used the hand grasping Sierr's still activated lightsaber and blocked K'kruhk's swing before kicking him away. He then twist Sierr's arm, causing him to drop his lightsaber before throwing the woozy jedi into a wall of debris with several protruding pieces, impaling Sierr in several places and killing him.

Bloodfeud suddenly turned and, using his vambraces, blocked a strike from each side courtesy of Aayla Secura and Shaak-Ti. The two were shocked that his vambraces held up to their lightsaber, which in turned earn a chuckle from the sith.

"Sorry sweethearts," he began in an irritatingly amused tone, "Mandalorian Iron, is a lovely thing. Wouldn't you agree?"

The two jedi jumped back from the sith, landing next Mundi.

"What's wrong, you don't wanna play anymore? And we were just-" Bloodfeud was cut short abruptly when he was put back on the defensive by K'kruhk. In an instant the other remaining jedi closed in on the sith lord. slashing and stabbing at the brutal sith. Bloodfeud block and dodged, flipped past each jedi, moving until he was outside their ranks. Once he was clear, Bloodfeud straightened his body and threw out his arms, to the side.

The Jedi were soon hit by a Bloodfeud's massive force repulse, scattering their ranks once more and Bloodfeud wasted no time taking advantage of this. Using his speed to to his advantage, Bloodfeud charged K'kruhk, plunging his claw into the soft flesh of his stomach before stepping, and delivering a powerful blow to the back of the hunched over jedi's skull. the sharp ' _crack'_ that resounded through the ship was enough to make Shaak Ti gasp. Aayla grit her death before charging the sith.

Bloodfeud blocked several of her swings before flipping over her and swinging with his claws, forcing her to duck. She then tried her luck again, with several precise slashed that manage to back up the sith before stabbing. Bloodfeud twirled around the last attack, putting himself behind her, giving him an opening, and seeing this prompted the other two remaining jedi to charge to aid the Twi'lek before bloodfeud could land a fatal blow. Seizing the opportunity, Bloodfeud grabbed her head tentacles and pulled on them, bringing the jedi with them, The sith then pivots and slams her in the nearest jedi, being Shaak-Ti knocking out both the Twi'lek and Togruta.

Cracking his neck, Bloodfeud began to advance on the two for the final blow, before being attack by the final jedi left standing. Blocking with his right vambrace Bloodfeud spared the Jedi a glance.

"That impatient? Fine then, you can die first." he said turning to swipe at Mundi who jumped back just in time to avoid his strike. The sith lord and the jedi master circled each other slowly, before stopping.

"Any last words?" asked Bloodfeud, cracking his neck. Mundi merely glared at him, "Guess that's a no then."

And then they clashed, and yet Mundi knew he had no chance at victory.

 **okay first chapter of the remake is officially up! Woo Hoo! I hope you enjoyed it and as i said there will be more chapters, new characters and much more plot details. Until next time, buh bye!**

 **p.s. please review!**


	2. The Battle of Hypori

**Time for the next chapter of my rewrite! I hope you guys are liking this so far and I hope i didn't keep you all waiting too long. Anyway I hope you guys like it and stay with me. Also be sure to check out the notes at the bottom for an important announcement.**

 _To survive is to never give in to fear_

_  
As the clone soldiers loaded onto the gunship, they felt their hearts beating fast. They knew that this mission was gonna be tough, but they also knew that they were ARC Troopers. The best of the best. A red armored Captain turned to his blue second in command.

"Ready to move sir." and with that the captain nodded and turned to the pilot giving the signal and, they were off.

As the soldiers readied their weapons and the Captain put his helmet on, the crashed Republic ship came into view in the cockpit. "Captain, we're closing in," the pilot announced.

"Jam their signals!" the captain ordered, and the pilot did just that.

The droids all faced the Republic cruiser, waiting for their General to emerge. None of them saw the modified Republic gunship approaching from behind. The doors to the gunship opened, and the troops prepared themselves. Live or die, they were going to complete their mission.

When the gunship started flying over the droids, it began dropping cylinders behind it. The cylinders started flashing red seconds after hitting the ground near the droids' feet. The droids ignored them, instead firing at the gunship.

The pilot ignored the battle droids' horrible aim, instead firing missiles at the hull of the crashed ship to make an opening. The pilot flew through the new doorway, and hovered down to the ground, allowing the troopers to get out.

The captain spread out the troopers, some in the rafters, some on higher areas for a better vantage point. As the soldiers ran through the rubble of the ship, they heard strange whizzing sounds. When they found the source, they witnessed a truly amazing sight.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Bloodfeud were locked in a duel that few could replicate (partially because Bloodfeud wasn't actually using a lightsaber). Both were managing complex moves and blocks the other barely saw coming, blue blade clashing against the Mandalorian iron of the sith's vambrace, making for a sight so spectacular it almost resembled fireworks. But it seemed that Bloodfeud was faring far better, as Ki-Adi's robes were torn in many places, and he had many cuts and bruises that made it look like an animal had attacked him

.

Ki-Adi threw his saber down in an arc, Bloodfeud jumped back to dodge it. Ki-Adi leaped forward in an attempt to impale Bloodfeud, who simply turned out of the way and spun in a complete circle, lashing out and crashing his right vambrace into the side to the jedi master's head. Mundi fell with a cry, blood seeping down the side of his face.

Bloodfeud began chuckling, smiling a smile full of razor sharp teeth, adjusting his vambrace before he delivered the final blow. And this is when he notices thirteen clone troopers that had somehow gotten past his super battle-droids and became the uninvited audience to their duel(not that Bloodfeud mind, he loved to put on a show). He looked at them, and they looked at him. All was still for a moment. And then the troops opened fire.

Bloodfeud blocked the first few shots with his vambraces before quickly be forced to dodged by the large amount of incoming fire coming from the expert shooters making up the clones. THe clones pushed forward, as the sith was forced to make his retreat, jumping into the rafters above.

The soldiers moved in and secured the area around Mundi, "General," began the captain helping Mundi to his feet, "Are you okay, can you stand? Are there any other survivors?". Mund put up a hand to signal that he needed a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"Aayla Secura and Shaak-Ti." he began motioning over to the two unconscious jedi, "They're alive but are in need immediate medical assistance, As for myself, i shall persevere."

The jedi master stood up slowly, looking around at the clones as they secured the other two jedi, "We must leave, Bloodfeud is surely planning his counter attack to your ambush." The captain nodded and motioned for the blue armored lieutenant to take point. Suddenly the there was a rumbling noise, and Mundi felt a disturbance in the force.

"What the hell?" muttered the captain as debris caved in around the way they had come, sealing them in there.

"Bloodfeud." growled Mundi causing the clone to gather in a tight formation that covered all their angles. All except one. Bloodfeud dropped down from the ceiling, landing in the middle of the group's formation. He once again stiffened his body, readying for a massive force repulse, only this time Mundi sense a _much_ large build up of energy than before.

Acting in mere seconds, as the troopers took aim and bloodfeud neared his release, pushed out with his hands and sent all the troopers in front of him. And with good reason as when the sith released his force repulse, the two trooper who had been on either side of mundi were disintegrated, while mundi had to shield himself with the force to prevent from being reduced to ash. Mundi had rarely seen such raw power, and was briefly amazed by the sith's power, until he looked up to see Bloodfeud seemed to be off balanced. The sith clutched his head as he stumbled and swayed side to side, muttering several curses under his breath. Mundi realized Bloodfeud had a lack of training to properly handle his own power and had taken a lot out of himself momentarily.

"Everyone, open fire, now!" ordered mundi and the trooper immediately rush to recover and open fire on the sith lord. Bloodfeud quickly regained his composure (also taking note to prepare his mind next time as much as his body when using some much power) and began flipping and twisting through the air, using his impressive speed and agility to avoid all the blaster shots.

"How kriffing fast is this guy?" questioned the lieutenant next to Mundi. Bloodfeud landed and pushed off, sprinting to the nearest trooper, slashing with his claws, and ripping out the man's throat with a single strike. He turned and drove his elbow into the next trooper sending him flying and momentarily incapacitating him. He sprinted again to keep the other troopers from getting a beat on him. He began moving again, throwing the next trooper into the wall next to him earning a sharp ' _crack'_ , blood seeping down from underneath his helmet as he laid unmoving. Mundi attempt to engage him but the sith block and kicked him away, not wanting to held down for long.

The sith turned and lunged a short distance to the next trooper, combing the force of his speed and raw strength to pierce through the clone's chest armor and into his chest cavity. Bloodfeud smiled as he held the trooper up from the wound, listening to him gurgled and cough, staining the inside of his helmet with his own blood no doubt. A warning from the force told Bloodfeud he had remain still for too long and so he turned, brng the trooper's body with him and used it to block the incoming blaster fire. Picking his moment, Bloodfeud suddenly lashed out with force light, sending the three trooper to the ground. He would've finished them if he hadn't taken a shot to the shoulder from behind. Bloodfeud growled in pain, as searing hot searing pain erupt out of nowhere in his shoulder, before the wound suddenly began to heal surprising rate.

The sith looked up to see a another clone up in the rafters.

"How long have you been hiding up there?" asked Bloodfeud reaching out with the force and seizing the trooper, before closing it into a fist and crush the poor man into a tangled ball of broken bones and twisted limbs before being released. The part of Bloodfeud found it amusing the way the body unfurled as it laid lifeless on the ground. Another part told him to focus on the battle now. But it was too late, the distraction had served it's purpose.

The were soldiers were proving to be no match for the sith on their own, half their numbers already dead. It was time for the big guns. "Backup, NOW!" the Captain yelled into his wrist communicator. Instantly, the gunship blew through a wall nearby and shined its spotlight on Bloodfeud, who froze.

"Fuck me," he muttered as he got into a defensive stance. The gunship opened fire, and Bloodfeud dodged effortlessly. He was a blur, almost impossible to spot. He jumped over rubble, he blew through walls, he ran across the walls for brief period even, and still the gunship could not hit him. Pretty soon, the gunship was forced to switch to missiles

.

Bloodfeud glanced behind him and saw that the gunship had sent three missiles after him. He smiled under his helmet. "Nice try," he said in that dark, amused voice as he reached out with the Force and crashed two of the missiles into each other. He grabbed the third with the Force and suspended it in mid-air.

"Now." began Bloodfeud with a devious smile, as hewas standing twenty feet away from the gunship, chuckling to himself. "Return to sender." quipped the sith as he turned the missile and fired it at the soldiers and Jedi. Ki-Adi-Mundi saw it coming and shouted "NO!"

Then, out of nowhere, the blue-armored ARC commander ran out into the open and used his body as a shield. The missile hit his armor and exploded. Bloodfeud watched, fascinated. The gunship was knocked sideways from the blast, but it was undamaged. It flew toward the ceiling and fired missiles, blowing another hole in the remains of the cruiser.

Bloodfeud watched them fly off and started chuckling again. "Now the Republic will know of my existence." he chuckled,"Finally, now the _real_ fun will begin." he said to himself as he sauntered out of the ship and calmy return to the remainder of his army.

Outside, the gunship activated its explosives, blowing away a large section of the super battle droid army. The gunship flew away with its surviving troopers and Jedi. They had made it out alive, but no one felt like celebrating.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked down at the bodies of his Jedi comrades. "Aayla, Shaak Ti," he groaned as he looked at their injured forms. "The Jedi Council must be informed immediately," he said as he stood back up.

"What was the name of your friend?" Ki-Adi asked, wanting to respect the man who had saved their lives.

"Gunner was his name, sir," the red armored captain responded, removing his helmet revealing a grim look on his face. Ki-Adi nodded and said

"He was a brave soldier." All the soldiers nodded, and everything went quiet; a silent mourning for those lost in the battle.

Jedi Council, the next day

"We may not have been at full strength, but when was the last time someone stood up to five Jedi, and won?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked the members of the Jedi Council. "We have to stop this before it becomes too big a problem!" Ki-Adi concluded.

"Yes, this Bloodfeud is proving troublesome. He's already turning the tides of the war," Master Windu said, all heads nodding in agreement.

"This new Sith Lord will certainly lower our number of Jedi," Master Fisto said in a thoughtful voice.

"We will need more knights," Master Gallia said. The first to respond was Master Kenobi.

"Which is exactly why I think, in this desperate time, we should ignore the trials and promote my padawan Anakin Skywalker to Jedi Knight," Kenobi suggested.

"Preposterous!" Master Rancissis declared. "We cannot set aside the trials! They are required for Jedi! It proves that they are worthy of the title!" he continued.

"Whether or not he is the Chosen One, we should not hold him back!" Ki-Adi protested.

"He's right. Skywalker's our best pilot and a true warrior," Master Fisto put in, going with Master Mundi.

"He is powerful, but he is reckless. That can be dangerous," Master Gallia added. Obi-Wan stood up and said "I do not disagree, but Anakin has been through greater challenges than the trials. The Trial of Skill when he defeated the assassin on Yavin IV, the Trial of Flesh when Dooku severed his arm, and the Trial of Courage multiple times throughout this war."

"But he has one Trial left: The Trial of Spirit," Shaak Ti said. She was still recovering from her fight with Bloodfeud, but she was well enough to discuss this important subject.

"That is what concerns me! One must have discipline to have a strong spirit and be a Jedi! And Skywalker has disobeyed numerous orders from Master Kenobi!" Rancissis raved on. Anakin Skywalker and his infamous bouts of reckless abandon were just as well known as his skills as both pilot and warrior. And it had many Jedi concerned.

"Did you not disobey me repeatedly, from time to time, at that age, Master Rancissis?" Master Yoda asked. Rancissis quiet down after that, seeming to no longer have anything to say. Yoda sighed and lowered his head.

"Unorthodox, this method is. But needed, it is. A knight, Skywalker will be," Yoda said, a tone of finality in his voice.  
_

 **Alright, I think we all know where the next chapter is going. Just continue to read my story, and I will not disappoint. In case you're wondering, the first 'bonus' chapter will be after the 'Malevelance' arc. It introduce the first in a wave of new characters and will add more depth to this AU i have going, also it'll introduce an interesting group I've been planning, so just stay with me okay :D.**

 **Anyway I'm planning on writing on a Rebel fic, taking place in a world where the Ghost crew crosses paths with Bloodfeud/Drake. I'll was planning to start it after finishing halfway with the rewrite of 'Rise Of Eclipse'(the sequel to this story), but this sat and i thought about it. And i figured i could start it after I'm halfway done with this story since I'm not planning to make a lot of refrence to specific event in this story and it's sequel. Plus it's long enough after that it should work seemlessly. So what do you guys think?**

 **Should I:**

 **A: Start putting out the Rebels story half though this story**

 **OR**

 **B: half way through 'Rise of Eclipse'**

 **I'm also thinking about doing a sotry about a squad of Imperial storm troopers, but I'm still working out a few details. Until next time, Have a good one and I'll update as soon as i can.**


	3. Anti-Gravity Showdown

**Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter of this epic re-write. I hope you're enjoying this fic and all it's splendor. This chapter was one of the favorites, so this time around i decided to add in more combat and more insight into Bloodfeud existing or potential relationships. Anyways, for the new readers, I hope your still enjoying it and for the fans of the old version i hope this is living up to the legacy of the original for you. Anyway please enjoy!**

_  
Months after Hypori...

Bloodfeud stood on the bridge of a very large ship known as _The Malevolence,_ a wine glass of blood sitting in his hand. "Sir, we've located three Republic ships nearby," a battle droid said. Bloodfeud was quiet and stood still, like a statue. The only response it received was Bloodfeud calmy bring his glass to his lips and sipping from it. If anyone sentient being had been around they undoubtedly would've found the sight one of the most unnerving thing to behold as the sith ingest the life giving liquid as if it was all normal. But these were droids, so unfazed, they simply waited in silence, wondering what their commander was thinking.

"Sir?" the battle droid asked again.

"There's a Jedi on one of those ships,"Bloodfeud said. The battle droids looked at one another and shrugged. "Fire the ion cannon," the armored Sith Lord said in what sounded like a disappointed voice.

"This is no way to fight where's the action and the thrill of combat. This is simply just a coward's way of doing thing without having to get his hands dirty." he muttered as he walked up to a window to watch the demise of the Republic young man's displeasure of being forced to take on opponents like this was no mystery among his troops. Nor was it a mystery to Dooku, who had chosen to exact moment to irritate Bloodfeud, by checking up on him like a helpless child.

' _Oh great, the king of cowardice wants to civilize me..._ _ **again**_ _.'_ he to himself as the droid informed him of the incoming transmission.

" Bloodfeud, what is the _Malevolence 's_ productivity?" was the first thing said by the count seconds after the hologram of him sprang to life in front of the sith.

"What no 'hello'? No 'how are you doing today'? I'm hurt, I really am."

"Answer the question general." said an unamused Dooku making Bloodfeud sigh.

"Well we have just destroyed another republic fleet but, the way I see it this is a spineless and quite frankly a boring way to do things ." answered the sith generally annoyed.

"What you think of this vessel means little to me general. This method of attack is much more efficient than any other method we've come to rely on thus far."

"Do you think I give a rancor's ass about efficiency. I have a reputation of being a jedi killing machine to uphold and defeating my foes like this is slowly but undoubtedly ruining it. And to top it all off, I'm pretty sure if I don't get a good fight soon I am going to go completely insane!" yelled the young general, gesturing with his hands in a way that made crimson liquid spill over the top of his glass and splattered on the floor between him and the hologram. Dooku grimaced. What a repulsive creature he was forced to deal with on a daily basis.

"You will captain and protect this vessel at all cost you impatient and impulsive animal." he replied, voicing his disdain calmly.

" Hey, If we're gonna start insulting people, let not forget that I'm not the pussy here, Dooku."

"Such a childish and foul vocabulary. How does anyone ever take you seriously?"

"Aside from the teeth, claws and a personal preference to beverages of the 'life support' variety?" Bloodfeud pretend to think for moment before speaking, "Well being a total _badass_ on the battlefield tends to help.". Dooku scoffed making Bloodfeud raise an eyebrow at the older sith.

"Please, if winning a war was as simple as beating the living force out of any living creature in front of you, then I need only hired an army of Gamorrean brutes to do your job." replied Dooku, feeling a small ping of amusement when Bloodfeud's eyebrow twitched, a clear sign of indignation.

"Because you know _so much_ about leading a war effort, Mr. political activist." began Bloodfeud, "When was the last time you've even _seen_ the front lines? Hm?"

Now it was Dooku's turn to react, in this case narrowing his eyes at the cocky young general,"Are you implying that I am incapable of performing a job as simple as yours?"

"Come now Dooku," began Bloodfeud in a sickeningly sweet tone meant to mock the Count, "I don't recall you ever doing anything in battle other than making less than spectacular escapes."

Now that just cuts it. Count Dooku _rarely_ let anything get to him, but to have his skill and experience questioned by an animal he saw as less than him? An animal he _trained_ in the ways of the force and tactics to use against jedi personally? Dooku would not let this stand.

" I'll have you know I participated and often lead some of the most high stakes battles the Jedi order engaged in during year before the clone wars." reminded the Count earning a derisive laugh from Bloodfeud.

"Dooku if there is one thing I know, it's fighting. And those little 'skirmishes' don't compare to the overall _ass kicking_ i handed to the Jedi on planets like Hypori."

"I can guarantee that had I been the one leading the battle, there would've been a hundred percent casualties instead of ninety-nine."

"Oh, really?" scoffed bloodfeud placing his free hand on his hip, taking a sip from his glass, "please enlighten me oh 'great master of combat'."

"Very well, I shall gift you with a quick insight of how a true professional strategizes a battle." replied Dooku with a sigh that made Bloodfeud's eyebrow twitched again. Force be damned, did he _hate_ Dooku.

 **Meanwhile in an escape pod floating in space….**

Jedi master Plo koon sat in an escape pod gazing out into the endless vacuum known as space, piece of debris that had once been his fleet of star cruiser floated by slowly. Silence reigned as he thought back to the previous event that had lead to this situation One moment they were in their cruisers, almost carefree. Now they were in an escape pod, losing oxygen and inarguably helpless. A large Separatist ship had fired a disc of energy that had knocked out their ships' power, allowing them to be easily destroyed. An ion cannon if he wasn't mistaken.

"How could we have been hit so hard? And so fast?" a voice came from behind him seeming to voice their own thoughts of everything. He turns to see three other survivors, a trio of clones named Boost, Sinker, commander Wolffe.

"This must be the work of that new general of theirs. It seems Bloodfeud is making masterful use of that new ion cannon attached to his flag ship." said Koon rather calm about their situation making the clones stiffen.

"I've heard rumors about him." began Boost worryingly "That he's some separatist experiment and now he's part monster, part man and all invincible."

"So it would appear." replied Koon darkly.

 **Meanwhile...**

"And that general, is how _I_ would've handled the battle Hypori." finished Dooku's explanation that left Bloodfeud unimpressed. But before the general could voice his thoughts a droid approached the sith lord and voice it's presence.

. "Sir we've picked up escape pods on the scanners." said a droid making Bloodfeud pause to look at it. He then closed his eye and reached out with the force.

"There's a jedi in one of those pods ."

" A jedi?, send a pod hunter out immediately!" ordered Dooku, "We cannot allow the jedi or the republic to find out about the existence of this ship, not yet."

"No. I'm going out there and doing the job myself ." said Bloodfeud

"You will do no such thing! You will-" Dooku was cut off when Bloodfeud waved his hand over the control panel shutting off the transmission, not even bothering to think of a excuse to tell the older sith lord why he cut the communications. He drank the last of the blood before placing the wine glass on the armrest of his seat in the middle of the control room and pressed a button on the armrest.

Several magna guards with red cloaks and, commando droids with red paint jobs came in the room, seconds later before stopping in front of the stih. Bloodfeud addressed his personal guard, speaking to the commando droid at the front of the pack.

"You're in charge of this ship until i get back and if Dooku calls back, don't answer. If you do, you're as good as scrap."

"Roger, roger." came the commando droid's obedient response, earning a nod of approval from its general. With that sorted out, Bloodfeud headed out towards the airlock to deal with the problem of survivors himself.

' _And hopefully get into a duel with a jedi'_ thought the sith, a toothy smile appearing on his pale face.

 **Meanwhile...**

On the escape pod, the clones and jedi had been trying to no avail to restore power to their escape pod, so they could at least call for help. Giving a frustrated growl Sinker walked away from the counsel they had been working to and leaned against the pod's forward facing window. His eye soon widened once he took a look outside.

"Hey you guys over here." called Sinker they all joined him by the window to see another escape pod floating around.

"Commander Wolffe see if we can contact that pod." ordered Koon

"Sorry no can do general. Our communications are still out of action. Just like everything else on this pod." replied Wolfe.

"Hay general why don't you just wave em around." said Boost, Koon replied by waving his hand thus turning the escape pod around with the force. But the sight they saw made him regret it. They the pod had had been busted wide open with dead clones floating by, the glass front being reduced to shards that glistened around in space.

"Their pod been busted open, you think it's a pod hunter?" asked Wolffe. Koon remained silent as something gnawed at him, a disturbance in the force. Whoever did this was still nearby, and was no droid either.

"I'm afraid not, it appears to be the work of Bloodfeud ." all three of the clones almost had a heart attacks when they heard him uttered those words.

"Ah shit, things just went from bad to terrible!" said Sinker in an understandably alarmed fashion. And who would blame them? They were stuck in a powerless escape pod, with the most feared man in the entire galaxy personally coming after them in the middle of space. It was like the script to some bad horror holo-movie.

"Indeed it does appear this to be a most dire situation." said Koon in a surprisingly calm matter but then he sensed something out there. "He's here." stated Koon simply sensing his dark essence. The jedi general stood from his kneeling position and clutched his lightsaber in a firm grip.

"I am going out there to face him you three get the power back on."

"But sir you can't, its space!" cried Wolffe, already concerned for his general's safety.

"No need to worry trooper my biology allows me to survive in space for a short time." said Koon reassuringly, "You three only need to worry about getting the power back on so we can call for reinforcements."

 **_-…-_**

Plo Koon stood on a large piece of debris, arms crossed over his chest as he stared out into the endless void. "I know you're out there."

There was silence for while after Plo made his announcement until a static sounded in his ear before being replaced by a voice.

"Was it really that obvious?" chuckled the sith as he came out from behind a floating piece of debris, a shiny black rebreather looking device covering the lower half of his face like a mask. His breathing echo in Plo's ear as the mask created fresh oxygen for the sith.

"You're shorter then I expected, general." noted Plo koon dryly.

"Nobody's perfect, Jedi Master Plo Koon of the jedi order."

"I'll give you one chance to surrender." replied the jedi master, testing to see if he could end this without a fight. He had very high doubts.

"Surrender?" scoffed Bloodfeud before laughing, "And miss out on the honor to take _your_ life? Now how could i call myself a warrior if i did that?" replied the young sith making Plo Koon sigh.

"Very well. But know this won't end how you think it will, and I did give you a chance."

Bloodfeud smirked at the statement, then lunged onto the piece of debris Plo was on and went for his head with a swipe of his claws. Plo ducked under and activated his blue lightsaber and swung horizontally but Bloodfeud saw this coming and blocked with his cuffs. Plo spins and swings at his foe but he jumps out of the way, Plo-Koon then throws his lightsaber at Bloodfeud who back flips over it. When he lands shoots force lighting at Koon and hits his mark. He cries in pain before he is grabbed by the force and thrown into the body of a dead clone. Bloodfeud rushes in to finish his prey but Koon jumps over him and kicks him into the escape pod before retrieving his lightsaber.

"Slippery little bastard." growled the sith before pushing off the escape pod and slashing with both his claws in an 'x' formation once he neared the jedi who rolled out of the way and turned, to deliver powerful force push sending Bloodfeud back across their makeshift dueling platform. Bloodfeud push off another piece of debris once more, using the environment to his advantage as he bounced between piece of debris to try and keep Plo koon guessing before suddenly charging in once more. Only this time the jedi planted himself and time his swing perfectly, slash across at the sith right as he came in range. Bloodfeud block the unexpected strike but was still knocked off course and to the side.

Soon the sith was put on the defensive, as Plo koon sook to take advantage of the sith's momentary weakness. Up, down, left side, right side, left- each attack blocked by the sith in an expert fashion, using his vambraces to their full effect, while keeping an eye for the opening to strike back. It came when Plo koon loaded up for a spinning power strike, and so the sith brought his foot up to kick the jedi in the back and far enough away to ready himself. Plo felt the force rush to his opponent in a build up of power, before the inevitable release. Bloodfeud released a massive force repulse that disintegrate the nearby debris and forced him to deactivate his lightsaber and block its power with the force.

' _Such power'_ thought Plo koon as he was send back, but took notice of how Bloodfeud became off balanced and woozy.

"But it seems you skill with the force has yet to match your power. You've over exerted yourself, general." noted the jedi making Bloodfeud glance at him.

"I'm… getting better at it jedi. Soon I'll be able to put that kind of battle into _all_ my force repulses."

"But not yet. Even so I must admit, you are truly skilled. Only the most skilled jedi can use that move but I have never seen someone do it with such power ."

"Thanks I try, and your not so bad yourself. It's a shame I have to you kill though." they then jumped at each other and combat resumed.

 **Meanwhile….**

A short distance away from the fight a small ship called the _Twilight_ exited hyperspace. Four being were inside two droids and two jedi. Anakin Skywalker and his padawan .

"Well , here we are." said Anakin. The fourteen-year-old Togruta female that sat in the seat next to him had a concerned look on her face, something clearly bothering her at the moment.

"Wait a second. I thought you said we weren't looking for survivors!" she protested

"Doing what the council says is one thing. How we go about doing it is another. That's what I'm trying to teach you Ahsoka.". She smiled as she understood.

"You seem to be worried about master Plo." he began, having noted his padawans alarm at learning that the jedi master was likely in danger. Ahsoka nodded also remembering her reaction back before they had left to come here.

"He was the one who found me and brought to the jedi temple.". Anakin nodded he felt the same about Qui-Gon-Gin and Obi-wan. The R-2 began to squeak loudly.

"What is it R-2?" he questioned. He got more squeaks and beeps, "He picked up some life forms in the debris let's go! " he stated as he punched in. the coordinates R-2 gave him.

When they arrived their jaws dropped at the sight of Plo-Koon and Bloodfeud fighting, with neither holding back. They watched as the two combatants jumped at each other. Bloodfeud caught Plo koon's arm mid swing and used their moment to through the jedi master over his shoulder before force pushing him. Plo went through a piece of debris before hitting another. After seeing this Ahsoka stood with a start, panic quickly setting in as Bloodfeud took the upper hand.

"We gotta help him!"

"No Ahsoka I'll help him you stay here.". She was about to protest until she saw the look he gave her so instead she crossed over her chest with a sigh. Anakin got a helmet on and headed out there.

 **In space….**

Bloodfeud lifted Plo by his collar and was about to finish the fight when Anakin Skywalker threw piece of debris straight into his face making him release Koon who then thrust out with both hand, slamming the sith with a powerful force push that sent him flying into the destroyed escape pod, once more, leaving a dent in it's side.

After regaining his senses he looked around the area and spotted Anakin. "The chosen one?" he began before bursting into full laughter "is it my birthday? Well it must be because I get to kill, Anakin, is i?."

"Yes its Anakin Skywalker and its time some takes you into custody."

This earns another laugh from Bloodfeud before he jumps up and disappears Anakin and Plo went back to back.

"Thank you for the assist Master Skywalker."

"Hay any time master Plo."

"Be warned Skywalker Bloodfeud is truly skilled even if he uses no lightsaber."

"Oh come on he can't be that good." as if to challenge that statement a large piece of debris, turbine by the looks of it, came flying at the two jedi forcing them to break formation to leap off of the platform and escape being crushed. This put them right into Bloodfeud's hands. The sith appeared from the field of debris, surprising Skywalker, before the sith kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into Plo koon, leaving both jedi stunned long enough for Bloodfeud to land and open up on them with his red force lighting.

"Pity and I thought this would be a challenge." he spoke as he proceeded to shock them to death before a laser shot him in the arm and then the leg thus, breaking his concentration and stopping the force lighting. He drops to one knee with a growl of pain before looking up to see Sinker and Boost hanging off the back of their escape pod, blasters in hand.

"Did we interrupt your concentration?" said Sinker

"Too bad, sooo sad." added Boost in a mocking tone as they then proceeded to open fire. Bloodfeud began blocking the shots with his vambraces, two clones being no problem for him. Add in an angry jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker, however, and then things start to get a bit complicated. As Bloodfeud would soon find out as Anakin recovered from the sith's ambush and now was backing up the with a barrage of powerful swings. The sith blocked one last swing before countering with a slash on his claws causing Anakin to jump back. Bloodfeud back flip and sent several piece of debris at Anakin, who either cut each one in half with his lightsaber or dodged it with a twist of his body. Bloodfeud landed and blocked several blaster bolts before sending out a force push and shook the escape pod causing Boost and Sinker to stop firing their weapon in order to focus on not loosing their grip on the pod.

The sith turned just time time to block an attack from Plo koon as he swung down at him in an arc. Plo had to lean back to avoid having his head taken off by the sith's counter uppercut. Plo dodged under a second and third slash from Bloodfeud before spinning out of the way of a third and slashing forcing Bloodfeud to block backward. He turned and slashed at Plo once more only to hit empty air as the jedi had leaped away, landing next to his fellow jedi.

"Well," smirked Bloodfeud staring at the jedi daringly, "maybe this is going to be a challenge."

As the three force sensitives continued to duel, the escape containing the clone finally stabilized, allowing for Wolffe to finish what he had started."Got it!" yelled Wolfe as power came back on and he began to head for the _Twilight_ with Boost and Sinker. But not without the notice of a certain sith who now had a slight grudge against the clones hanging off the back of the pod.

"Let's make things more interesting." said the sith lord, releasing a normal force repulse to push back the two jedi and lept back toward the other escape pod. He then reached out with the force and turned the other pod around towards the _Twilight_ and then shocked it causing the engines to engage sending it straight at the ship. Plo Koon, having realized what the sith was doing a moment too late jumped to stop the sith and clash with him once more in fierce flurry of light.

"Ahsoka!" cried Anakin before redirecting the pod with the force causing it to just miss its mark and explode from it's overloaded engine several feet behind it. Both master and padawan let out a sigh of relief. Anakin turned his darkened gaze to the sith as dodged a stab from his fellow jedi slashed him across the side. Plo koon let out a pained cry before being taking a hard round kick to the side that sent him flying and hitting a piece of debris by Skywalker.

"Master Plo get on the ship now. I can handle him." Called Skywalker. Plo nodded and headed for the ship where, he received a warm greeting from a familiar face.

"Master Plo." cried Ahsoka as she hugged her old friend when came through the door

"It's good to see you as well young soka." he stated as he returned the hug before letting out a pain grunt, handing finding side. Ahsoka backed up to see the deep claw marks in his side and gasped at the blood pooling at the area, staining his brown robes.

"It's merely a flesh wound young one. I'll get medical attention as soon as I check on the well being of y troopers." assured Plo before going to check on his men. Ahsoka reached out, wanting to protest, but she felt it would be pointless. Besides, she had to get back to the control room in order prepare to ship for travel once her master finished with the sith lord outside. Speaking of which.

Outside Anakin and Bloodfeud were battling it out, skill and sheer brute strength mixing together as both combatant made to dismember the other. Lightsaber and claws were flying as they dodged and block and counter against one another, in a show of pure carnage. Anakin made five quick attacks all of witch Bloodfeud blocked. Bloodfeud then made the countered with six moves that Skywalker dodged. The jedi stabbed at the sith lord's heart but he side stepped. Anakin felt his throat constrict before being lifted off the ground. Bloodfeud had him in a fierce grip with his left hand. He force pushes him away and grabs him with the force and slams him into a piece of debris to the right without letting go of his grip. Anakin tried to keep a grip on the debris before thrown into another to the left. He then slammed Skywalk on the debris he stood on. But then Bloodfeud unleashed a massive force push sending Anakin into yet another piece of debris.

Skywalker laid unmoving as the sith approached. ' _All too easy'_ .Bloodfeud then lifted his hands slowly, savoring hi triumph and then sent force lightning at Anakin. Only for him to suddenly shoot up from his back lightsaber drawn. He deflected it towards Bloodfeud while saying "Here's a taste of your own medicine Bloodfeud!". The sith cried in pain as he got hit by his own lighting being flung on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs momentarily. Anakin gathered himself and smirk his own victorious smirk before getting on the ship. However, Bloodfeud dragged himself to his feet and jumped on the window with the intent of stopping them dead in their track. He would come face to face with Ahsoka. The padawan froze, looking into the chilling blue irises of the sith as he raised his fist, ready to punch through the glass. Fear had overtaken the young togruta.

But curiously he stopped when he saw that look of fear in here yes. "Well _hello_ there." he smirked under his, stilling his attack momentarily. This hesitation was all the time needed. Anakin and Koon had rushed into the room and pushed him off the ship, sending him flying through the debris field.

"Ahsoka! Get us out of here now!" ordered Anakin snapping is padawan out of it. When they left Bloodfeud started laughing maniacally. If you saw you might of thought he was had been defeated, his prey escaping him along with the knowledge of the separatists secret weapon but yet he was laughing. Laughing in the wake of his own failure. "Now _that_ was a riot" his laugh increased "I think it's safe to say I won't be going insane any time soon!" he stated as he headed towards the _Malevolence._ And for once the thought off that blasted ship didn't ruin his mood. No in fact it increased his mirth when he thought about Dooku's reaction when he found out about this.

' _Dooku's face is going to be_ _ **priceless**_ '

 **That's all folks! For now anyway XD I hope that was a good read. Tell me if i'm in character and please, don't forget to leave a review. Let me know I'm loved! Lol. Also don't forget to let me know what you think about the rebels story idea, if you haven't already**


	4. Shadow of the Malevolence

**Here's chapter 4 everyone!**

 _to persevere is to do the near impossible._

Bloodfeud sighed as he stalked through the halls of the _Malevolence_ keeping an eye out for the door that he was looking for. He had informed Dooku of the jedi's escape and as he had predicted his reaction was a sight to behold...At first. Then it just got irritating. And finally it got to the point Dooku just hung up on him, probably to cool off with lightsaber training. Something Bloodfeud wish he could do, but alas he had more important things to do, like remembering where the hell that room was in this _outrageously_ giant ship(he's happy he memorized where his room and all the other 'most important' locations were). Why couldn't this be same size of standard Subjugator class-star cruiser? Honestly. As he moved through the halls of his ship, Bloodfeud thought back to the conversation that had left him with such a bitter taste in his mouth.

 _ **Five Minutes Prior….**_

"You let them escape?!" Dooku bellowed.

"Calm down, old man. So what if they got away? It lets me fight them again!" Bloodfeud said cheerfully. Dooku seemed to shake with rage.

"I don't care about your foolish thrill seeking! Now the Republic will know about the ship and the ion cannon! You may have cost us the _Malevolence_ and the war!" Dooku bellowed.

Bloodfeud passively said "Yeah, one ship determines an outcome. I thought you said you actually knew shit about war, or was it that you really were talking out your ass? Is that why you don't fight out here?"

Dooku's fury, at this moment, could actually be felt through the Force. "If you were as well versed in the art of war as you claim, you'd know a single _soldier_ could mean the difference between complete victory, or overwhelming defeat." drawled the count through clenched teeth.

"Please, I'm worth a thousand soldiers and you know it." smiled Bloodfeud as one of his commando droids brought him a datapad with some unknown information on it that made Bloodfeud smile.

"If you could follow orders perhaps. Otherwise your little more than a stubborn attack dog, with trouble remembering he _is_ on a leash. Or that he is in fact not irreplaceable."

"Oh really?," began Bloodfeud narrowing his eyes at Dooku, "Please enlighten me, just who else is there?"

"You think I'd name them?" asked Dooku crossing his arms behind his back.

"Ha! I knew there's no one!" said Bloodfeud.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night. Now if you excuse me, i have business to attend to. More important than dealing with a mindless animal. And remember, this ship must be defended at all costs."

Before Bloodfeud could give Dooku a nasty retort for that 'mindless animal' crack Dooku hung up on him. Hm, so that's what that felt like…

"Fucking prick." growled Bloodfeud under his breath, "I hate being called an animal."

 _ **Now...**_

Bloodfeud sighed as he found the door he was looking for, a door with a red medical symbol on it. And just why would a ship filled with droids need a med bay? Well, Bloodfeud needed some, 'unique' treatment from time to time. Once he entered, he was met by a medical droid who nodded at him.

"Ah general. Late again for your treatment, I see."

"Stuff it doc, I'm not in the mood today." replied Bloodfeud laying down on a medical table and removing his right vambrace so he could roll up his sleeve. And the medical droid had already retrieved a needle and was filling it with a neon green liquid, and brought the syringe to the sith lord's bare arm.

"Remember, no attempt to stand for the next 30-60 seconds. Let the serum's immediate side effects wear off before attempting to get up and leave. If you start to see black spots or experience hot flashes, return to me immediately or send for my presence." informed the dorid for the hundredth time. Or was it the twelve hundredth? Bloodfeud had honestly lost count

"I know doc, you tell me every time we do this." replied Bloodfeud as the medical droid plunged the syringe and inject its contents into the sith lord who sighed. Bloodfeud place his free arm behind hi head and leaned back, getting comfortable. Soon his mind began to drift.

In all fairness he probably shouldn't have let them escape, of course had he told Dooku he had hesitated when he saw the padawan, the man would've likely claimed the general was losing his stomach for this kind of work. Of course that was bullshit, as Bloodfeud has killed plenty of padawans with no problem... So why not her? Perhaps he thought that terrified look on her face was cute? Still he's met a few good looking jedi of the opposite sex, and while sometimes he had acknowledged such during their combat, never hesitated. Perhaps she reminded him of someone? But who, he couldn't tell you. He couldn't recall anything about his past. What he did remember was waking up in a medical lab of some sort with a sour looking dooku awaiting him to awake. Even then dooku didn't favor him and sometimes Bloodfeud wondered if he did something to deserve the man's hatred. But of course then he decided he didn't actually care and moved on. Maybe he was just relishing in his moment of triumph too much? Whatever the case is, he didn't know.

"General?", the medical droid's inquiry brought the sith from his musing and back to the world of reality. "You were proving to be unresponsive when i informed you you could stand. I feared that I'd have to run a diagnostic."

"No need for the special treatment doc, just thinking about things." assured Bloodfeud standing up and shaking the pins and needles from his hand before rolling his sleeve back down and placed his vambrace back in it's rightful place. Bloodfeud nodded his thanks to the medical droid and carried on his way, going to room for some much needed rest

Meanwhile….

On a Republic Cruiser Anakin Skywalker was going over his attack strategy with the most skilled clone pilots around. Shadow Squadron. They had to hit the Malevolence fast and hard or many more lives will be lost. Several case convoys and fleets going missing are already being link to the massive, yet somehow elusive ship. With that in mind Anakin skywalker has already developed a plan of action to destroy the ship and perhaps it's leader as well. Admiral Yularen was explaining the basic details to the plan before handing it off to general Skywalker.

"Thank you admiral." said Skywalker as he moved over to hologram of their target the Malevolence R-2 was projecting, the subjugator class star-cruiser's image rotating for the clone pilots to behold. As he began to speak he spotted Master Plo-koon and Ahsoka Tano had made it for briefing, the Kel Dor recovering from his injuries quite well for the short amount of time since his space duel with the sith lord. He regarded the two with a nod, which Plo Koon return and Ahsoka responded to with a friendly wave of her hand.

"Since we can't go full strength on the Malevolence because of the ion cannon, I believe a squad of bombers can evade it and get close enough for a direct attack." began Skywalker, "We're gonna be targeting the bridge. It will destroy the ship's controls and hopefully general Bloodfeud, bringing this war closer to an end." he finished. There was a nervous shuffle of feet from the clones. Bloodfeud was the biggest baddy of the war to date. He had slaughtered numerous jedi and uncountable clones, not to mention he drinks the blood of any living creature he chooses. Most of the clones even began calling him "Blood sucker". A moniker as fitting as it was chilling.

"Skywalker is taking a big risk." Koon noted.

"You get used to it." smiled Ahsoka looking up at Plo who nodded his head.

"Perhaps I will, but still we should exercise caution, especially in situation where Bloodfeud is concerned."

Skywalker finished the briefing and said "Pilots, to your ships." All the pilots got up and quickly got to their ships.

Anakin Turned to see Koon and Ahsoka walking up to him, "Skywalker your plan is most…aggressive to say the least. Do you think your squadron can handle this." questioned Koon. Anakin smirked at Plo koon's question before answering him.

"You tell me." he turns to a group of clones "Matchstick!" he yells. The clone known as Matchstick turns to face his general "You think we can do this?" Matchstick then straightens and said "Without a doubt sir, we're Shadow Squadron minimal casualties , maximum effectiveness."

"Admirable, but even minimal casualties can lead to a failed mission." Koon stated while turning back to Skywalker. A point the other Jedi knew all too well.

"And with Bloodfeud on that ship the defenses will be incredible." Ahsoka stated adding reinforcement to Koon's concern. Anakin could understand the worry coming from his fellow jedi, but at the same time opted to simply shrug it off before reassuring them.

"Won't be a problem snips. We're taking that ship down and Bloodfeud with it." the general stated before walking off with admiral Yularen.

"He seems to inspire great confidence in his troops." Koon noted. Perhaps too much confidence. A danger as much as it can be an advantage, one the enemy would be sure to exploit if it became the latter.

"He does lead by example." chuckled Ahsoka before noticing Plo Koon stiffen up. The older jedi had just felt a disturbance in the force, or perhaps more accurately got him by it like a runaway speeder. There was also something… familiar about it. Too familiar for his liking.

"Master Plo what is it?" asked Ahsoka worryingly.

Koon placed hand on his head while saying "I felt a great surge of anger then power like I have never felt before." Ahsoka looked confused and asked just what the meant for them.

"It means someone has made Bloodfeud very angry."

 **On the Malevolence….**

"What!" yelled Bloodfeud, the fury and scorn clearly evident in his voice. But while many of the battle droids in the room, the shimmering image of count Dooku couldn't look more unfazed. Or uncaring to his 'subordinates' woes.

"You have Your orders General."

"I will not attack a medical station.1)there's no sport in going after prey that's already injured. I'd even call it honorless. And 2)where's all the fun in that? None, there's no thrill of combat to be had against men who can't fight back"

"Follow your orders for once in your life."

"Oh yeah? kiss my ass Dooku." countered the younger man, making Dooku glare at him. His constant use immature and vulgar language was starting to grate on the count's nerves. Did he know nothing of professionalism? Honestly, in his day military commander were refined and spoke with dignity. Bloodfeud was neither of these things, being brash, cocky and overtly rude.

"You will follow these orders and attack this republic medical base. Without it their troops will die, even you must see the tactical importance in that."

Bloodfeud looked like he wanted to give some sort of rebuttal or counterargument but fell silent. Dooku had a point, leaving the enemy with sanctuary for their injured to recuperate and heal would be a blow indeed. But even so this was something that Bloodfeud had no interest in. And rarely had trouble with following kill orders.

"Be that as it may, I have no intentions of-"

"You will follow through on these order and destroy the medical base. That is final." repeated the sith lord one final time. Dooku then cuts the transmission making his order final.

"By the force, do I hate him." he said right before he then turned and seized a random battle droid by it's head and ripping it off with little resistance.

" Change course to the medical base by Naboo."ordered the sith lord, tossing the droid head over his shoulder, finding that act of violence to have calmed his nerves. Somewhat at least. The droids did just that as Bloodfeud left check up on his 'special surprise' for Anakin Skywalker and company.

"Soon it will be time to see just how good of a pilot Anakin Skywalker is." he spoke darkly right before chuckling about the thought of blowing the chosen one to pieces.

 **Meanwhile on The Republic jedi cruiser….**

Skywalker was arguing with Ahsoka as usual. The subject of their little spat this time? Ahsoka questionable 'skills' as a pilot. An argument Ahsoka seemed to be more prepared for than Skywalker had anticipated.

"Admit it you don't like my flying ." she stated, pointing at him accusingly. Anakin was struggling badly, trying to come up with a good lie when Plo-koon and Admiral Yularen walked in. when the admiral clear his throat, Anakin was silently thankful that he had been in a sense 'saved' by his too subordinates.

"Spies have located the Malevolence in the Ryndellia system." Yularen informed the general, a grim air about him.

"That near the Naboo system isn't that where our primary medical base is?" questioned Skywalker, already gaining a new sinking feeling in his gut.

"Yes and it will most likely be his next target." Answered Koon, "But fortunately there are many star clusters in the Ryndllia system. This will be making Bloodfued's trip all the more difficult.".

Ahsoka hesitated before speaking "If i may, but is this kinda strange?" THis cause the others to regard her with a similar looks all saying 'how so' and urging her to elaborate.

"I've been looking into Bloodfeud's files since what happen in the debris field and this just doesn't seem like something he'd do, attack a defenseless medical base. This isn't Bloodfeud's style, I mean has he even attacked anyone who couldn't fight back before?" she questioned. She did have a point this was new for Bloodfeud. After all the Malevolence never attacked a medical transports convoys and squadrons yes. But a medical station or anything defenseless? Never.

"Could be that Dooku is forcing him to do this. That or he's decided his kill count isn't big enough as it is, and just wants to go for the easiest target. Either way doesn't matter we have to stop him before he destroys the medical base." stated Anakin in voice of priority

"Yes well most certainly will. But we'll have to take a little shortcut to get there before the Malevolence." stated Koon firmly.

"We?" asked Skywalker with a knowing and almost expectant smirk. Ahsoka on the other hand didn't look as thrilled.

"Master Plo, with all do respect, are you sure that's a good idea. I mean you're not even fully healed and…" she trailed off when Plo raised a calm and, motioning for her to stop before placing it on her shoulder as comforting gesture.

"I'm more than ready to with you young soka. My injuries looked worse than they actually were as i suspected. Besides," he paused to look around the hanger at the twelve y-wing that were ready for flight, "by the looks of it you need all the help you can get.".

Skywalker nodded and said "Your ship is already set to go. Come on Ahsoka let's get going." Ahsoka looked at Master Plo a bit worried but waved goodbye to master Plo nonetheless and followed her master out.

 **In space…**

Twelve y-wing bombers and a jedi fighter were all prepared to enter the nebula in front of them. "This shortcut should take us straight to the station. And the Malevolence." stated Skywalker. In his jedi fighter Koon added "A nebula can be very unpredictable. We should use caution."

"No worries, general shadow squadron can handle it." reassured a cloned named Broadside. The fighters entered the nebula prepared for anything. Most of them at least. Anakin noticed his padawan was feeling conflicted through the force and decided to investigate.

"Does something trouble you, Ahsoka?"

She sighed and stated "So you noticed."

"Wasn't hard to sense my padawan. So tell me what's on your mind snips?" urged Anakin with a smile. Ahsoka hesitated, should she tell him? Part of her was scared of what his response would be, but at the same time...

"It's about Bloodfeud.I've been thinking about him since your duel with him."

Anakin's smile immediately vanished "Ahsoka why would you be thinking of him. I mean he's a sith lord ,he's killed countless jedi, and to top it all off he's drank the blood of most of them. He's a monster."

To say Ahsoka was surprised by his sudden and anger filled out burs was an understatement. But then again, could she really have expected anything less? She learned quickly into her apprenticeship to the man that he was a passionate fellow at times. Mix that in with his less than pleasant views on Bloodfeud and well... And to be fair Bloodfeud was indeed, a ruthless killer and, for all intended purposes a monster. But then she remembered something

"But then why didn't kill me when he had the chance"

"Well he's killed people as young as you before so it can't be that. Maybe you reminded of someone."

"If that is the case, she must remind him of someone important for I've never heard of the general hesitating, even for second." chimed in Koon after listening in.

"I doubt a monster like that has ever been close to anyone before" stated Anakin spitefully.

"That reminds me shouldn't we pity him? I mean I never heard or seen anything like him, what if he wasn't born that way?" began Ahsoka, having gone through an entire codex of species in the galaxy from Rodians to Lasats only to find not single species resembling Bloodfeud was listed. "What if someone made him like that. He's a creature that can no longer have a normal life because people are too scared of him at first glance to even try to get to know him."

"Maybe we should pity him," began Anakin with sighed before stealing his voice once more, "but that doesn't change the fact he's a murderer or that he's attacking a medical base." finished Skywalker firmly. Ahsoka nodded and tried to stay focused on the mission to save the medical station. But her mind kept drifting back to a sith lord by the name of Bloodfeud.

 **Later….**

"The scanners are useless!" complained a frustrated Ahsoka as she smacked the computer in front of her. This in turn earned an amused chuckle from her master that further grated her nerves.

"This is real flying. No scanners, you just feel your way through." stated Skywalker to his padawan with an ever growing smile.

"He's right Ahsoka. Clear your mind, and you'll see the path." added Plo koon also seeming to have little problem navigating in the fog that currently enveloped the squadron.

"I can't see anything, path or space.".

This earned another chuckle from Skywalker. Broadside then spoke up " I always know where I'm going."

"And where might that be?" Tano asked.

Broadside replied with "I'm going to blow away that ship and its boss.". That earned a chuckle from Plo.

"I can't recall ever hearing a clearer a path." the clones and jedi then began laugh actually enjoying this time before the their mirth had subsided and everyone had a chance to refocus themselves Ahsoka voiced a questioned to her master as he lead the squadron through the fog.

"So Sky-guy,where did you hear about this short cut?"

"Its an old smuggler's route. Used to hear about it all the time on Tatooine." smiled Anakin feeling rather proud of himself for eavesdropping on the smugglers that frequented the place he lived.

"A smugglers route? Oh goody." She said sarcastically. Undaunted Skywalker continued with relaying his information on the short cut they were currently using.

"They call it Balmora run.". Koon then immediately straightens up, knowing that as well. But not at all for the same reason as Skywalker.

"Balmora run?" he asked alarmed and then as if on cue Ahsoka informs the other of it.

"I'm picking up a contact, and it pretty big.". Koon speaks up again the alarm in his voice more present than ever

"Skywalker,we must turn back, it's too dangerous!" warned the kel Dor.

"We have no choice. We need to catch the Malevolence." stated Skywalker not understanding the danger, not that he was trying to. What could be so bad about some regular old smuggler's route?

"Picking up another contact and this one's bigger."

"Skywalker!, Balmora run is the nesting grounds of the giant Nebray Mantas!" yelled Koon. Ahsoka saw a contact pretty close to the ship on radar. And it was _big_. She turned the turret to take aim at a possible threat, and gasps when she sees a giant creature fly towards them. At this point Skywalker starts to fully comprehend Plo koon's worry. And why only the most daring pilots ever went this way.

"Evasive action!" yelled Skywalker over the com link, causing the squadron to separate in order to evade the gigantic creature. Ahsoka looks out through the window and sees hundreds maybe thousands of Mantas swimming just like a vortex beneath them.

"These gas gulpers are _huge._ " said Ahsoka.

"There's so many of them!" added Matchstick in both wonder and nervousness.

"Don't shoot or they'll panic !" warned Koon.

" _They'll panic?_ I'm about to panic." shouted Ahsoka "These things can eat us!" she added. Matchstick tried to fly under one and clipped his left wing. Smoke immediately started to erupt like a volcano. Skywalker could easily fly through this but he didn't know about the others. "All wings follow me." he commanded. All the fighters followed his orders and followed him closely. He went under and over heads, wings, and tails. Ahsoka saw one in front of them with it's mouth wide open. She thought she felt her heart stop.

"That one looks hungry." said Ahsoka

"Nah it's just happy to see ya." said Anakin cheerfully. The fighter continued until Ahsoka said "We're out of here!". The fighters flew away from the nebula and the Nebrays.

"That crazy trip had better been worth it." said Ahsoka grumpily to her master. Who proceeded to assure her it would all pan out fine. Koon looked out his window and saw that Matchstick's fighter was glowing dangerously on the left.

"Matchstick your ship looks damaged." Stated Koon.

"No worries, Just a scratch." he insisted. Koon then added

"We need to be careful. The lost of a single ship gives our mission a better chance of failure."

Skywalker was about to say something when his scanners picked up a giant mass. Almost as big as the Nebray Mantas they had just escaped. "Looks like we might not be able to 'play it safe'." said Skywalker looking ahead with a hardened expression.

"The Malevolence." Broadside confirmed.

" _That_ is one _big_ cruiser crusher." said a now uneasy Ahsoka Tano.

 **On the Malevolence….**

Bloodfued saw that the medical base had begun evacuation procedures and stated "No surprise that they must have saw us coming.". But bloodfeud did mused that while this ships couldn't sneak up on a dead rancor, it could still take a large amount of punishment, as well deal even more of it out. Even if it's main weapon was a coward's god send. It didn't take long for him to sense the thirteen total fighters coming to try and stop him. ' _Cute effort, it really is.'_

"There you are, and I thought they'd never show up. In fact I think I'm it's already *chuckles*. All vulture droids prepare for combat. And leave Skywalker to me or else.".

After that he turned and addressed the commando droid that lead his personal guard, "You know the drill. Make sure everything's running smoothly until i return." he ordered making the droid nod.

"Roger, roger. We will not let you down general. The republic will not know what hit it."replied the commander making Bloodfeud chuckle.

"That's the spirit. Carry on." and with that, he walked towards the door to exit the control center. He smiled as he made his way to the hanger, to pick up his 'surprise' for Skywalker.

Out side….

Ahsoka saw the Malevolence turn to face them and a squadron of vulture droids come at them. "Incoming." she warned the rest the rest of the fighters.

"Everyone get ready, this gonna be a tough one." and as soon as those words left Skywalker's lips, bombers and vulture droids collided and mixed signaling the beginning of the fierce battle. Koon detached from his hyperspace ring and engaged a group of vulture droids. The strange thing is, that none of the vulture droids moved to attack Anakin and Ahsoka. In fact they were avoid their fighter, even as the two tried to engage them.

"Uh, shouldn't they be attacking us?" questioned Ahsoka making her master nod in agreement.

"I've noticed it too. It's like they don't have any interest in us." ' _or someone else does',_ "Focus up snips, I got a bad feeling about this."

After several minutes Anakin spotted second wave of Vulture droid coming to aid the smaller van guard that had suffered heavy losses due to the talented and experienced pilots. But what really caught his eye was the Rogue Class-starfighter at the front of the pack leading the charge. From what he could see the ship had been customized with a blood red paint job with gold dcal and a darkened cockpit.

"Who's starfighter is that?" questioned Ahsoka also seeing the fighter. She remembered have run into the same kind of ship while they were returning Rotta (or 'Stinky' as she had affectionately nicknamed the baby hutt) to Tatooine, but neither of them look like the one they now face.

"Don't know, but this can't be good." said Anakin as the second wave converged on their squadron and the red starfighter immediately engage Anakin and Ahsoka's bomber.

"Looks like that fighter isn't shy about taking us on, it's right on our tail!" stated Anakin or in other words " _we got guns so can you use them already?"._

Ahsoka growled and said "I know, but your flying isn't helping.". Then they heard their com-link go static like and they heard a familiar voice.

"I agree your flying is making it harder to shoot you."

"Bloodfeud." said Skywalker. Bloodfeud chuckled

"The one and only. By the way I do hope you enjoy my sith fighter I think I'll call it _Blood-rush._ " he said as continued to fire at them missing by a few inches because of Skywalker's skilled flying abilities.

"You better start calling it space dust-Ahsoka blast him!"

' _So that's her name. Ahsoka.'_ Bloodfeud thought as he dodged fire from Ahsoka.

"I'm glad you jedi all use the same frequency. I was worried i wouldn't be able to talk to me favorite punching bag and his faithful sidekick." taunted Bloodfeud as he began to trade fire with his opponents.

"Punching bag?"

"Sidekick?"

At the sith lord's latest jab Ahsoka redoubled her efforts to shoot him. Bloodfeud in turn continue to evade her fire, flipping and dipping through space as he choose to take his time to try and line up his shots, favoring accuracy over quantity.

"Ahsoka are you even trying to hit him!?" questioned Anakin making Ahsoka growled.

"You wanna switch places!?" she shot back.

"I'm about to, yeah."

"Have to give it to Skywalker here Ahsoka, you can't shoot for crap." mocked Bloodfeud.

"See even the sith agrees with me, now blast him!" ordered Skywalker making Ahsoka groan in disbelief. Of course _now_ they get along enough to gang up on her.

"Here Skywalker, let me show her how it's done." offered Bloodfeud as they began to simultaneously fire at each other in one hell of a dog fight. Diving, turning, spinning, ascending, the dog fight waged until skywalker pulled a complicated maneuver that caught the sith lord off guard and switched the position.

"There we go, let him have it snips!"

"Roger that Sky-guy." smiled Ahsoka eager to Bloodfeud on the defensive.

"And me without any rear blasters." muttered Bloodfeud as he began dodging enemy fire once more. For a few more minutes this continued, until Bloodfeud felt it was time to play his trump card.

' _Time to see who's the real pilots are and who's the worthless posers.'_ he thought to himself before hitting a button on his control counsel, opening up a secure line with the Malevolence. "Bloodfeud to Malevolence fire the ion cannon!"

"Roger, roger." came the reply of the commando droid he had left in charge,"What about the station?".

Bloodfeud growled and said "If Dooku wants this base destroyed he better come and do it himself. After all I'm only doing this to kill Skywalker" Skywalker paused, "And besides when I'm done with him no one will try to stop our forces." he stated

"Roger, roger." replied the commando droid before turning one of the normal battle droids, "prepare the ion cannon."

"Some of our own will be caught in the blast, including the general."

"The orders came from the general, now open fire or I'll have you shot for insubordination." replied the commando droid. Outside Bloodfeud's comms came to life once more.

"Firing the ion cannon now sir you might want to steer clear out of the way in the next 40 seconds."

"Don't worry I have it handled." replied Bloodfeud as he and Skywalker began circling each, trying to get a clear shot on one another. He counts his seconds until he suddenly pulls away from the fire fight leaving his adversaries confused.

"Where is he going?" questioned Ahsoka, believing they had him on the run now. until Anakin sees the cannon fire and yells " Incoming! We can't outrun that thing, so everyone bank up!" .

The fighters did their best to avoid the blast. Closer and closer the ion disc came. Anakin sensed something above him and looks up and sees _Blood-Rush_ above him. He can vaguely making out movement inside the cockpit, before realizing it was Bloodfeud waving at him. Before he promptly stuck his middle finger up and flips him off, before putting more power in the _Blood-Rush's engines and sped_ off and flying away. Skywalker grunted angrily and says

"Now that just cuts it." he said as he was about to go after him but when he looked he completely disappeared. That was puzzling but Skywalker didn't have the time to wonder about his disappearing act. For instance the progress of one of his fighters.

"Matchstick, your speed is dropping! Move it!" Skywalker commanded urgently.

"I'm giving it all she's got, it's just…." was all Matchstick could get out before his Y-wing's cockpit bursts into flames and started to erupt smoke. His fighter's side exploded and shot out smoke as well. The bomber then stopped in mid air before slowly beginning to fall Most of the Y-wing bombers managed to steer clear but one was not as lucky. The two ships collided and exploded. Finally Skywalker and the other fighters approached the top of the blast. Most of the fighters were able to clear it. Some however didn't make it.

"We lost Matchstick and Tags." Ahsoka reported "Three more fighters got caught in the ion pulse.". Skywalker scowled before feeling a disturbance in the force. Skywalker swerves to the left just in time to dodge three missiles. The missiles then start to follow his ship.

"Of course they have targeting, why wouldn't they!?" said Skywalker as he punched it, swerving and diving in order to try and make the missile lose their lock on. No such luck, "Hey snips, you think you might wanna blast those things?"

"I'm doing my best here! But were in the name of sith hell did these things come from." she stated as she blasted one of the pursuing missiles, catching the other two in it's blast.

"It must be Bloodfeud, his damn ship must have a cloaking device."

"What gave you that idea?" stated the sith smugly. Suddenly the _Blood-Rush_ deactivated it's cloak, speeding towards Anakin and Ahsoka while firing his blaster cannons. Skywalker jerked his bomber from side to side before barrel rolling to avoid colliding with Bloodfeud's fighter. He then made a sharp turn and lined up a shot with the red starfighter.

"Take this!" yelled Skywalker as he sent some missiles of his own Bloodfeud's way.

"Master we needed those rockets!"

"Don't worry snips we got more. Now let's get back to the others.". Meanwhile Bloodfeud was pulling very similar maneuvers to that of Skywalker's before opting to heading toward the field of deactivated Vulture droids. He suddenly banked up and over them, allowing the two missiles to speed past and crash into the deactivated droids. He turns the _Blood-Rush_ around to look for his opponents and it doesn't take long to spot them heading towards the other fighters who already started to advance on the Malevolence.

"I'll just say I was still dealing with missiles." smiled the sith as he sat back and watched in anticipation. Anakin and Ahsoka finally made it to their fellow troops, before pulling ahead to once more take point of the formation. The seven remaining bombers and jedi starfighter approached on the _Malevolence_ , dodging the blasts that came from the ship's defense turrets. The blasts cause much turbulence, and the bombers struggled in keeping formation while avoiding getting hit by one of the cannon blasts.

"This isn't working master! We need a new strategy!" stated Ahsoka worryingly just as one of the back fighter took a hit to the side before crashing into the side of the _Malevolence_ harmlessly.

"No we don't Ahsoka. We can finish this. Even if Bloodfeud isn't on the ship any more we can still stop this thing before hurts anyone else."

"Skywalker, listne to your padawan" exclaimed Master Plo, "We need a new plan, considering we lost about half our fighters already, we'll never make it to the bridge!". Skywalker grunted in annoyance. They were right, but what else could they do? That was when he had a rather brilliant idea and looked to see the ion cannon not to far away. He smiled, having figured out their new course of action.

"All ships head starboard for the ion cannon. We can't take down this ship but we can still destroy it's weapon." he said over the comm. All the fighters that were left ,were soon behind Skywalker, enroute to the Ion Cannon. They all headed towards the ion cannon and fired their rockets. On contact the Ion cannon exploded and entire Malevolence shook from it.

In his starfighter Bloodfeud said "Too bad, I was hoping they'd continue and destroy that ship," he sighs "but at last they took out the weapon. Anyways not bad…. For a jedi.". The _Malevolence_ was thrown into complete and utter chaos as more explosions follow the Ion cannon's rocking the ship in one big domino effect. Fires were popping up everywhere and the ship began to tilt, and the droids were struggling not to crash into each other. Outside Skywalker looked to his right and saw Bloodfeud coming right at him. He then charged at him and engaged in yet another dog fight while the rest of the squadron broke off to deal with the remaining droid that were now aiding their general.

"You destroyed the ion cannon, making that damn ship virtually useless." then, unexpectedly the sith lord began to laugh uncontrollably, "I thank you jedi, I really but, alas, I must destroy you. Still, thanks for the favor!".

"He's thanking us?" questioned Ahsoka "At this point snips I'm not surprised." answered Anakin. Then the _Blood-rush_ suddenly banked up hard and cloaked itself and disappeared, causing the two began to search frantically for him. The red fighter reappeared under them before shooting up them, blaster ready.

"Game over!" howled the sith in pure delight before suddenly being forced to make a hard left. Then his face fell as he felt a disturbance in the force That sharp turn was the only thing that saved him from a cannon blast.

"What the hell?" he yelled. He then saw three Republic jedi cruisers exit hyperspace that had already begun to fire on him and the _Malevolence_. "Sir we've picked up three cruisers exiting hyperspace." said a droid.

" Uh, hello, I'm out with them, so i can see that!" responded the general, shaking his head. "Give me cover fire and when I get back prepare to retreat immediately got it? oh,and have a cup of blood ready for me, would you?"

"Roger, roger."

"well played Skywalker, well played." Bloodfeud said as he returned to his ship. Obi-wan Kenobi stood on the bridge of the attacking cruiser.

"Don't let up gentlemen. We have them now." Kenobi told the men working who manned the cannons that fired on the _Malevolence_. In the hanger Bloodfeud started laughing even more. His ship was crippled and he was under attack. But he was so happy. He despised this ship and it's cowardly tactics with all his heart. And now it was on the verge of destruction. He then turned on this heel to return to the control room. He couldn't wait to see Dooku's face!(even with how the last chat they had went)

 **On the cruiser….**

Kenobi stood on the deck of his cruiser with Koon when Anakin and Ahsoka walked.

"Have you managed to contact master Luminara?" Kenobi asked them. Skywalker nodded his head, but the frown on his face his fellow jedi that there had been a problem of some sort.

"She's dealing with reinforcements for the _Malevolence_. She won't be able to help until she drives them off." reported Skywalker.

"Guess we'll have to this alone." mused Obi-wan, as the cruisers proceeded to fire on the colossal cruiser crusher.

"Luckily, it seems this ships is on it's final leg." added Koon.

However onn the separatist ship's bridge the conversation wasn't as light as the on the jedi were having.

"Looks like this ship is standing on a last leg that's already broken." said Bloodfeud casually as he drank the blood from his wine glass with big and rather irritating smile. Dooku, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to snap at any minute.

"As much as I would like to see be destroyed by the jedi, I can't afford to lose this ship. So I have arranged a hostage situation." he said in a somewhat calm matter, but the rage was clearly etched out on his old wrinkled face.

"And what kind of hostage are talking about here?" asked a amused and somewhat interested Bloodfeud

"An essential galactic senator that has close ties to the jedi. They will cease their attack with her on board." Dooku informed him with his eye twitching slightly.

"Her? This wouldn't happen to beeee, oh, I don't know-Padme Amidala?" guessed the young man to Dooku guessing his exact thoughts. Not that it was hard, the closest planet _was_ friggin naboo.

"Indeed general." replied Dooku before shutting off the comm-link.

"A woman on board, I should make her feel at home." he muttered " And maybe even throw on something formal for the occasion." he joked. After a couple of minutes of ship rocking and on coming blaster fire rushing past the viewing window on the bridge a small Naboo ship exited hyperspace. It immediately tried to avoid the _Malevolence_.

"Sir shall we activate the tractor beam?" asked a droid. Bloodfeud responded with holding his hand out the ship the stopped in mid air and he proceeded to pull them into one of the hangers with force grip. "I'll take that as a no."

"What the hell do you think?" replied the sith, focusing on keeping his grip. He then continued to pull in the retreating ship of senator Amidala.

 **On the jedi cruiser….**

"Master? A ship just came out of hyperspace., but it's too small to be reinforcements," Ahsoka said as she stared at the scanner. "It looks like it's from Naboo," she added as she turned to the three Jedi behind her.

"Contact it immediately," Anakin said, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Naboo ship, identify yourself," Ahsoka said into the comm. A woman's voice came back through.

"This is Senator Padme Amidala!" the woman said as a hologram appeared on the projector in front of the Jedi. In an instant Anakin's heart jumped into his throat.

"What are you doing here Padme?!" Anakin asked in alarm.

"I heard that the banking clan wanted to organize a treaty and I was sent to these coordinates," she answered. Before Anakin could tell her to run, the ship stopped mid-space. Then it was starting to get pulled back toward the _Malevolence,_ toward a docking bay.

"Tractor beam?!" she asked in alarm.

On the Republic Cruiser, all four Jedi knew it was no tractor beam. They sensed something else. "Bloodfeud's pulling her in with the Force," Kenobi said grimly. Skywalker felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Stop firing on the _Malevolence_! That's an order! We can't risk losing the Senator," Skywalker told the admiral. All the cruisers stopped firing in a short amount of time.

 **Malevolence...**

On the _Malevolence,_ Padme and C-3PO were trying to make an escape attempt. "I'm overloading the power systems," Padme said as she clicked a few buttons on the control panel. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, a warning sign began flashing on the main screen. "Come on," she told the droid as she headed for an exit. She couldn't use the real entrance, or she'd get captured immediately. Instead she snuck through the open parts of the ship that landing gear had left.

"Come on 3PO," she muttered as she looked around to make sure no one spotted them. When 3PO finally got down (or fell down), they ran to hide behind a large pile of crates far from the ship. The docking bay was in bad condition. There were fires all over the place, crates scattered everywhere, and droid parts scattered; destroyed by the explosions.

Several minutes later Bloodfeud and arrived with several droid behind apporahced the ship before stopping, his personal guard following suit.

"Commander i want you to stay out here with the rest of the squad, while i investigate the ship." the sith turned to two of his red clad magnaguards "you two, with me. And make sure those things are set to 'stun'."

"Roger, roger" came a united reply form the three droids he addressed. Bloodfeud nodded and turned to enter the ship, noting that he smelled smoke from the Naboo vessel's engines. ' _Probably burned them out while trying to break free.'_ he thought rather amused.

Padme watched as the sith and two of his magnaguards enter her ship. Seconds later an abrupt "Shit!" was heard and Bloodfeud was seen running out of there with impressive speed as the engines exploded. Bloodfeud was just out of range not to be caught in the deadly blast but was still sent flying into a wall from the blast. Hard. Padme flinched after seeing , just ouch.

"He should be down long enough for us to escape." she stated getting ready to move. Then as if on cue they heard monstrous growling behind them

"What was that?" asked C3-PO completely full of fear as they slowly turned around to see who or what was standing behind them. They see non other than the sith lord himself. He wore a half scowl half grin plastered look on his face.

"That… _really..._ hurt." he said between his pants. Most of his face was hidden from view since his hood was lower than usual showing only his mouth. But she could still see his chilling icy blue eyes, almost _glowing_ with rage.

' _The rumors are true about him.'_ she mentally noted as he stared her down. He then lifted his hand to the side in a casual manner and struck 3PO with his red force lighting. The droid was shut off immediately. Padme gasped as she saw this, reaching for her pistol on pure instinct. But Bloodfeud seized her pistol with the force and crushed it into a ball. It was then that remaining droids had surrounded her and the sith, blaster trained on the disarmed senator. She glared at the sith general, hiding fear with defiance.

"You've got a lot of courage, kidnapping a Senator," she snapped.

Bloodfeud started chuckling and said "To be fair, it can't actually be called kidnapping if you _technically_ walked right through our front door." A few of the droids laughed at that, but Padme wasn't amused.

"You really think holding me will save your ship?" she asked. Bloodfeud snorted began laughing at the statement as if it were joke before shaking his head.

"As if I care about this ship. In fact, I hate it. To be honest, the only _real_ I had you captured is a simple one."

"And what reason would that be?" she asked, fearing the answer. Under his hood Bloodfeud smiled.

"The Jedi will surely try to sneak aboard to rescue you. When they do, I will duel them. And then I will kill them. You see, Senator, I could care less about this war of yours. I just want to fight Jedi. It's my sole purpose for living. I fight Jedi, I kill them, I drink their. Maybe take 'trophy' if I feel like it. That's what I do, and this ship has only proven to be a thorn in my pale ass, as far as that respect. Until now," he explained to her.

Padme's look of horror was evident, and her thoughts floated to Anakin. She didn't want him to fight this guy because of her. Bloodfeud seemed amused by her fear before chuckling. A quick peek into her mind and one word was heard: _Anakin._

"No" began Bloodfeud placing a hand on his stomach, leaning over slightly, "You... and _Skywalker_?" the look on Padme's face was all the confirmation Bloodfeud need before he burst into hysterical laughter. Ever since the duel against Koon in space, he had been doing that more and more frequently.

Padme's heart beated faster than ever. The fires nearby felt like they were getting hotter as time seemed to slow. "A Jedi in love with a Senator? Isn't that, like, illegal according to the jedi code or something?" he shrugged "Ah, who gives a shit! I have the _chosen one's lover_ as my hostage! Could this be any more _perfect!?_ " Bloodfeud said. Both he and Padme know that Anakin would come running to save the senator's life, and thus right into Bloodfeud's hands. Before Padme could respond, Bloodfeud's hand blurred across her vision. She felt pain explode on her face, and everything went black.

To be Continued….

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a long one but hopefully a good one! Anyway next chapter will feature the destruction of the Malevolence and yet another showdown between Anakin and Bloodfeud. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Tell me what you thought of the dog fights? Or Bloodfeud's starfighter? Anyway, see you all next time!**


	5. Destroy the Malevolence

**It's time! For the epic conclusion of the Malevolence story arc! It's time to see our jedi enact a daring rescue operation, behind enemy lines! What will happen? Will Bloodfeud defeat Anakin in his planned duel? Or not? Time to find out, son please enjoy!**

 **P.S. i left some news in the after notes**

"We need to get over there and save her!" bellowed Anakin as he moved through the hall of the Republic star cruiser, the other jedi following close behind him. Skywalker had been more than just worried about senator Amidala, nearly climbing up the walls in worry. He _had_ to save her, he wouldn't lose anyone else to an animal, not like his mother. His demeanor was starting to worry his fellow jedi.

"Anakin, Anakin hold on!" called Obi-Wan coming alongside his former padawan, grasping the other man's shoulder. Anakin turn with a start to face his former master and company.

"We _have_ to save Pad-Senator Amidala! Who knows what that bastard Bloodfeud is doing to her."

"He does have a point, the senator can't be left as Bloodfeud's prisoner, right?" offered Ahsoka gingerly entering the conversation.

"Yes, but do you either of you have a plan? Charging head long into what could be a trap would serve no one well." pointed out Plo Koon arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course I have a plan, and part of it involves putting that animal down."

"Anakin" began Obi-wan giving Anakin a stern look he remembered meaning 'calm yourself my boy'. Anakin looked off to the side before turning his back to them pinching the bridge of his nose, try to calm himself. He needed a clear head if he was going to save his wife anyway. He exhaled a long sigh before turning back to his comrades.

"We can't leave the Senator with Bloodfeud."

"And we won't, but if we're doing this, we need leveled heads and a decent plan." assured Obi-wan garnering a look from his former padawan, "Come now Anakin, you didn't _really_ think I'd let my former padawan go charging into overwhelming odds by himself, did you?"

"Yeah, and you got me to watch your back too sky guy." added Ahsoka with a smile that made Anakin chuckle.

"If you three stage a rescue operation, then I'll stay behind to direct the cruisers so we can press the attack once more after you've secured the senator." informed Plo, "Time is of the essence, every second heightens the chances that the enemy will somehow escape."

"Don't worry Master Plo, we have no intention of letting the good general get away with his 'misconducts' this time." said Kenobi with a smile as he began to head toward Skywalker's waiting ship.

"Just wait Master Plo, we'll back with the senator in no time. And maybe even Bloodfeud with a bow on top." quipped Ahsoka following Obi-wan. Anakin went to follow his comrades before he felt Plo koon grip his arm.

"One last thing before you leave Skywalker, and you may find this to be most interesting." said Koon garnering the other jedi's interest, "Bloodfeud is a very powerful foe, on you shouldn't take lightly,"

"I know Master Plo, I still remember the fight in space."

"Yes, the fight. You saw him use force repulse, did you not?" asked the Kel Dor making Anakin nod, "Bloodfeud has a strong variation of that ability in his arsenal, building up his powerful until the release is strong enough to reduce anyone caught in it to ash" Anakin felt his eye widened as Plo Koon continued, "But, his skills with the force are not fully caught up to his power, not yet. If he uses that much in one of his force repulse during a duel, keep in mind he will be left dizzied and off balance allowing for a single precise attack."

Anakin's face hardened as he nodded at the information given, "Don't master Plo, I'll be sure to make good use of that opportunity should it arise." and with that Plo nodded, letting go of Anakin so the jedi could join the others.

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka climbed into the _Twilight_ to rescue Padme Amidala. "So sky-guy what's your plan for getting onto the ship." she asked.

"This should be good." muttered Obi-wan under his breath.

"Well the enemy sensors are obviously off-line. We can sneak aboard through an emergency air-lock after we dock with the _Malevolence_." he explained as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat. Kenobi sat next to him and Ahsoka sat to the left of the ship with the computers and scanners in front of her.

"And your backup plan?" questioned Kenobi.

"I don't have one. Yet." he replied sheepishly.

"Should I be worried?" asked Ahsoka. Kenobi chuckled at this as sky walker ignited the _Twilight's_ two engines. The ship took off and they gave chase to the _Malevolence._ All the while he couldn't stop thinking about Padme and all the very _non-jedi_ like things he'd do to Bloodfeud if he found so much as a hair out of place on her precious head.

 **On the Malevolence….**

Padme woke up with her cheek stinging like hell. Bloodfeud had hit harder than she thought was possible. But she did know two things 1)She was on an enemy ship with the galaxy's most dangerous criminal and 2) both her hands and feet were blinded to the chair completely immobilizing her. The sith was about three feet away from her, sitting in a chair of his own, right leg crossed over his right knee. One arm was draped over the back of his chair while his other hand held a wine glass filled with blood.

"And the senator lives." the sith spoke cheerfully as he drank the blood in his glass. She stayed silent with a deep scowl. "What no conversation? Does something trouble you?". That stupid question made Padme's anger flare up like a wildfire.

"Oh, no I'm fine even if I'm stuck on a separatist ship with a ruthless murderer." she spat coldly.

"Merciless? Why I have you know I have never attacked someone who couldn't fight back. And I've granted an opponent a honorable and quick warrior's death." he countered with a truthful statement.

"And beside if anyone should be considered merciless murderers it's the jedi. I mean me, Sidious, and Dooku are the only sith lords left the rest are long gone because of the jedi. If i'm not mistaken that would technically be called 'genocide'." he continued on starting to sound a bit more like a philosopher than a warrior.

"Only because the sith are deranged and evil men who endanger many innocent people." counter Padme, also calling upon an inalienable fact.

"And who decides who or what is evil? The jedi? And if so, can they just 'do away' with said 'evil' no trial or anything? Hardly seems fair." Bloodfeud shook his head, taking a sip from his glass, "no much justice to be found in such a system."

"And what would _you_ know about justice? With the hundreds you've killed? The thousands of lives you've destroyed, millions made to suffer be it indirectly or directly from your actions." pointed Padme.

"War has it's tragedies Senator, best remember that before you start one."

"Of course You'd make an excuse, try to pin your crimes on someone else. You, who drink the blood of innocent people with no remorse or disgust. You a murderer and thug for Dooku. You're just a mon…" she stop mid sentence when she felt her throat constrict. She was then lifted off the ground along with her chair. Bloodfeud had her in a force choke, and she started to fear that she had perhaps gone a bit too far with the sith. He then released her and let her breath, both oxygen and relief filling her body all at once in record time.

"And yet another example of my 'generosity'. I didn't kill you did I?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. I have already proved you wrong plenty of times. And trust me I was _very_ tempted to kill you for that comment. I _hate_ being called a monster. Or an animal, or a dog, or anything of that sort. I'm a _person_ no matter what I look like or how I act." Bloodfeud looked off to the side a scowl deeply ingrained on his face.

"I don't know why everyone always forgets that... I'm a person. A living, breathing _person,_ dammit." and suddenly Padme suddenly felt bad for nearly calling him a monster.

"I'm sorry."

Bloodfeud perked up, looking a the senator with wide eyes. She wouldn't meet his gaze, looking almost ashamed to admit it, but he needed to know he wasn't hearing things. "What?"

"I said that I was sorry. I didn't know you felt so… 'strongly' about that word."

Bloodfeud was at a loss. No one _ever_ apologized to him. They never saw a point, never once considering that they had hurt his feelings. Of that he even had feelings to be hurt in the first place. For his enemy and captive to be the first to apologize was such a shock, he didn't know how to respond. So he simply choose the simplest course of action and shrugged it off, trying to continue in stride.

"Huh, when is Skywalker going to arrive? I'm dieing to fight him." . Padme now looked up at him once more and was starting to fear for Anakin. She did not want him to fight this guy, even she could feel the power he gave off and she wasn't even force sensitive.

"You'll never beat Anakin."

"We'll see. It should be a good fight either way, I've prepared an arena and everything already. It's gonna glorious."

"You're" began Padme carefully, "having an arena constructed on your ship just to fight Anakin?"

"Why wouldn't I? This is a big moment for, I always wanted to be the villain of a 'damsel in distress' situation." joked Bloodfeud with a chuckle.

'You truly are something." began Padme, looking to dig deeper into the sith lord in front of her. Hopefully without earning his ire again. "what made you like this?".

THe general paused and looked off to this side, in deep thought. Several minutes of silence passed until he shook his head. Eventually he pull down his hood and the senator was surprised by his appearance. Truth be told she expect something monstrous or grotesque even. But instead Bloodfeud was extremely… _normal_ looking (givien he was a also a good looking male). He had dirty blond hair and it was styled back in a relaxed fashion from being locked under his hood . His skin was pale, but he was actually able to pull it off quite nicely, fitting well with his chilling eye somehow. His face was devoid of any scar and there was a notch on the end of his left eyebrow. The sith lord ran a hand threw his hair, messing it up a bit before sighing.

"I don't know." he finally admitted, "one day I just woke up one day in a lab. Dooku was hovering above me." he began, "truth is i woke on a separatist ship, strapped down to med table. I didn't know who I was or how I ended up there. Dooku didn't me anything except that he had saved my life and that I owed him for that. I don't what I am or how i got like this, if there's anyone else like me… Hell i don't even know my own name."

Bloodfeud shook his head, "All i do know is that I'm strong. Physically and in the force. And that i have a natural talent for gutting anyone you put in front of me."

"You don't know _anything_ about yourself?" in response to padme's question Bloodfeud shook his head, "I'm… I'm sorry to hear that. I couldn't imagine not being able remember anything. Not my friends or family. It must be hard."

Bloodfeud sighed, nodding in response, "You know what's messed up?" he leaned forward, "I can't fathom how much of bastard i was _then_ that no one ever came looking for me. That someone like _Dooku_ of all kriffing people had to save me and take me in."

Padme looked genuinely sorry for the sith, seeing a side she would've never expected to see. The sith lord shook his head trying to dispel the sad thoughts before turning to the senator of naboo.

"So," he began leaning back in his chair, "before one of us start to cry, how about we brighten up the mood with a nice story, a romance perhaps" somehow Padme had a sinking feeling on where this was going, "How about, the story behind how love blossomed between a senator of naboo and a jedi of Tatooine."

The look on Padme face said she was less than eager to oblige. He sighed, "Come on, i shared my story now you do the same...or do I have to mind trick you?"

Padme rolled her eyes with a sigh, "fine".

And so she began the tale. And Bloodfeud listened. And somehow it began to feel natural. Like she was talking to new friend almost, as messed up as that sounded, all things considered. Bloodfeud seemed genuinely interested in her story, even commenting on moments he found touching. A sentiment that made her smile a bit. From their first meeting to their wedding, she found she couldn't leave single detail out. Well nothing that wasn't too 'personal' but the sith didn't press. He knew about boundaries at least.

"And that's how it happened." she finished, somehow feeling almost comfortable for a person strapped to chair.

"Hmmmm, interesting story. Glad you agreed to tell it." he said finding genuine warmth in her trusting him with her love story. But then something in the force made him stiffened and say "Anakin has finally arrived.".

Padme face came to reflect her worry again. "Like I said you'll never beat Ani" she countered using her nickname for her husband.

"We'll see." he said half darkly and half happily. He finished his drink and tossed the empty glass over his shoulder, listening to it shatter. "Come on." He said as he picked up her chair with the force and went out of the room to prepare for his foe.

… **.**

Skywalker landed the _Twilight_ on the emergency airlock, with a sigh of relief from Ahsoka and Obi-wan. "No offence sky-guy but your nuts." said Ahsoka

"I agree with your padawan Anakin. Spinning isn't flying." added Obi-wan. Now he suddenly remembered why he _never_ let anakin pilot any sort of ship. He was sure Anakin had shaved several years off of his life span before geonosis even happened.

"But it's a neat trick." countered Skywalker with a smirk getting out of his seat.

"Define 'neat' for me Anakin as i believe we have conflicting idea of the word's definition." replied Obi-wan as they made their way to the sliding doors of the air lock. When they walked in threw the sliding doors, they saw three battle droids waiting for them. Acting immediately of instinct, Anakin and Ahsoka sliced two into bits. Obi-wan was about finish the last when it put it hands up in fearful surrender.

"Wait don't!". this made Kenobi pause as he looked at the droid for several moments before he deactivated his lightsaber. Anakin and Ahsoka on the other hand weren't that interested. Kenobi stopped them, placing his arms to block the two overtly eager jedi.

"Now hold on, he might have some interesting news for us." urged the negotiator.

"And why should we listen to it?" questioned Anakin, soon to be answered by said droid.

"The general had commanded us to escort Anakin Skywalker to him." it said referring to itself and the other two droids. Anakin looked surprised tos ay the least. And so did Ahsoka, while Obi-wan merely placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Escort me?"

"Yes he wishes to duel you. If you win you get back the senator and obviously he will be your prisoner. But if he wins he takes the senator back to the separatist home world along with your corpses " explained the droid hands still up in the air, making for an almost comical looking situation. A battle droid being held up by three jedi. Ahsoka looked like she was about to decapitate it at any moment not believing the droid's info, but Skywalker placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"What about Obi-wan?"

"The general said he didn't care about what anyone else you brought with you or what they do.".

"So if I was to say, head to the control room I could." inquired Kenobi rubbing his beard.

"Yeah I guess so. But the general said there might be one or two magnaguards at the door."

"Interesting." said Kenobi a plan already forming inside his head.

Skywalker turns to his former master and whispers, "This is obviously a trap. Bloodfeud wouldn't risk his ship.".

Obi-wan continued to rub his beard in thought and said "Maybe not. After all Bloodfeud is a peculiar sith lord. Besides if this is a trap, it's hardly the worst one we've ever faced." he turned to the droid, "Well I'd hate to keep you waiting so I'll just go and initiate my plan B."

"You have a plan B?" asked Skywalker.

"Yes, I just came up with it." he replied as he ran off in the opposite direction with a smile playing on his lips. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look before turning back to the droid.

"Uh, can I put my arms down?" asked the droid dumbly making Ahsoka have to hold in a giggle fit while Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Just lead the way scrap heap."

 **Meanwhile…..**

Bloodfeud walked through the halls of the _Malevolence_ as he carried Padme Amidala with the force behind him, he was being careful not to bump her head on the ceiling. A strangely comfortable silence had settled over the two since they left the interrogation room. Neither had broken it yet, but that was about to change.

"So general, where are you taking me?"

"To the arena of course it's in the engine room by the way."

"The engine room?"

"Yes. It will be one hell of a interesting place to duel don't you agree."

"I guess." replied the senator before looking at Bloodfeud as he hummed a cheerful tune "Why are you so different from other sith?"

"I just am. And besides, the way i see is that there's no fun in being the same as every other darksider. I like being one of a kind. It's more fun when you break the mold society has given you.".

"Hmm, interesting."

"Exactly." replied the sith before a communicator on his belt went off.

"Yup?"

"General, one of the jedi Skywalker brought with him is approaching the control room as you predicted." informed his commander, bringing a smile to Bloodfeud's face.

"Good, prepare to engage the enemy...Oh and commander? Give him hell." ordered Bloodfeud before hanging up.

"I thought you said, you wouldn't mind seeing this ship destroyed." inquired Padme making the sith shrug.

"Oh I would love nothing more than to see this ship reduced to scrap, but that doesn't mean i should make it _too_ easy. Gotta make thing more interesting for everyone involved." replied the sith with a devious smile.

 **Meanwhile…**

Obi-wan smiled a she came to the control room entrance. With two red cloaked magnaguards in position as promised."Perhaps this isn't a trap after all." mused Kenobi as he drew his lightsaber, sapphire blade springing to life as he entered his stance. The two magnaguards acknowledged his presence , one stepping forward to take a stance, while the other turned to hit a button on the door's console. Kenobi frowned as two more magnaguards exited the room and several red painted commando droids standing by as support.

"Or not," he sighed, "well i suppose Bloodfeud wasn't lying. He did say there were only two guard at the door, he simply didn't mention anything about the _inside_ of the control room." reasoned Kenobi before engaging Bloodfeud's personal guards. He blocked and dodged several attacks from the magnaguards, maneuvering past them and cutting a commando droid diagonally before running another through with his lightsaber. Deflecting several blaster bolts back the commando droid Kenobi suddenly back flipped, dodging a dual pronged attack from two magnaguards.

Kenobi ducked under another strike and attempted to counter strike the now open droid, only for one of its partners to block for it. Kenobi blocked several more swings, flipping once behind the magna guard and forcing pushing the onto their backs. He then blocked backward, deflecting a blaster bolt before turning and throwing his lightsaber decapitating three more commando droids before catching it in time to block a pair magnaguard attacks with a grunt. Kenobi was sure to keep an eye on the other two circling behind him and the commando droids at the ready

"This may take longer than I anticipated." Kenobi noted with a grimace before pushing off from the two magnaguards in front of him to engage the one behind him in a flurry of blue light and purple electricity.

 **With Anakin and Ahsoka….**

Numerous droids stopped to watch them pass but none attacked them. Ahsoka didn't like it at all. The way they just stood there and… _watched._ Ahsoka quickly decided she liked it so much better when they were trying to kill her."This feels so weird. I feel like we're being walked to the gallows." she stated finding this to be a little unnerving.

"Don't worry about it. They just think Bloodfeud is going to end us, but we'll show them." Anakin assured contently. But deep down he remembered the fight in the debris and how he was almost killed by him.

' _This is going to be harder than I had hoped.'_ he thought grimly. They finally entered the hyper-drive room. There was a makeshift arena set in a raised platform in the middle of the engine room. Droids were all around it, leaving plenty of room between them and the platform, just incase. waiting to watch their general prevail. Too many to take on if they decided to intervene, Skywalker noted grimly. On the other side Bloodfeud entered the scene with Padme.

"Padme!" yelled Skywalker as he lept onto the platform, lightsaber igniting mid air, face hardened with anger in his eyes. Bloodfeud slowly and carefully set Padme down before joining Skywalker on the platform. Ahsoka soon followed suit and jumped on the platform holding her emerald lightsaber in front of her. The sith began to chuckle evilly at seeing the pair.

"What's so funny?" asked Ahsoka dangerously.

"Two against one this is hardly fair. You'll need a whole army of jedi to even hope to defeat me." he said cockily, "in fact I-"

"We don't have time for this!" cried Skywalker as he attacked Bloodfeud. He slashed diagonally at him and Bloodfeud easily blocked before force pushing him away.

"Tisk,tisk haven't you ever heard of matters. No? I guess I'll have to teach you some." he said as he sent out a wave of force lighting. Ahsoka jumped to her master's aid and blocked the lighting with her lightsaber. Bloodfeud then attacked his new prey slashing at Ahsoka twice and she dodged with semi-ease. She then swung down in an ark but the sith blocked all too easily. She slipped under a counter slash and went to kick his legs from out from under him. But when her legs made contact with his boots, she fell back and cried in pain.

"You really just kicked metal boots. _Seriously?_ That's just bad." he said as he was about to stab down when Anakin stepped into, swing with his lightsaber, catching Bloodfeud by his vambrace. The sith looked at him and growled before jumping back and sending force lighting at the jedi who promptly deflected with his lightsaber reaching behind him with his hand, calling Ahsoka lightsaber to him as she laid on the floor. Anakin then lunged at the sith, but Bloodfeud saw him coming and sent out force lightning at him.

Skywalker jumped over it and activated Ahsoka's lightsaber, swinging both blade at the sith lord as he landed. Bloodfeud blocked both blades taking a step back from the delivered by Skywalker's dual blades attack. Ahsoka regained her composure and gave derisive 'hey!' when she found her lightsaber had been taken by her master without so much as a 'may i?', while Bloodfeud seemed to be absolutely _thrilled_ by this turn of events.

"That's it, go all out! Let's make the end memorable!" laughed the sith charging Anakin who met him in the middle. Anakin swung low making Bloodfeud jump and over the attack before retaliating with several slashes, each one before dodged by Skywalker. The jedi retaliated with stabb from the emerald blade, followed by a twist of his body to bring the blue around once Bloodfeud dodged the first strike.

"Snips go help Padme! I'll handle Bloodfeud." said Skywalker as he swung both lightsaber in an overhead fashion, making Bloodfeud bring both arms up to blow with his vambraces, locking them in struggle, "Go!" grunted Skywalker again before jumping back only to charge right back at the sith.

Ahsoka sighed, before she went to untie Padme while the two skilled opponents duked it out in the center of the arena. "Hi, I'm Ahsoka." greeted Ahsoka as she to undo senators bindings

"I'm Padme." she returned the greeting before returning her worried gaze to the fierce combat in front of her.

 **In the control room…**

Kenobi sliced a commando droid blaster in half before doing the same to it. He then blocked several attacks from a magnaguard, ducking under its attacks and force pushing it away. Jumped up and bounced of the wall to avoid the charge of another magna guard before slashing at the third who promptly blocked his attacked before the fourth countered for it. Kenobi side stepped the thrust and brought his lightsaber up, cutting the droid in half, up the middle. Grabbing it's electrostaff he turned and threw it at another magnaguard, the force adding extra strength to his through, allowing for the magnaguard to be impaled by the staff.

The magna guard staggered and buckled before finally falling back, destroyed. Kenobi smirked before having to dodge several more blaster bolts from the remaining commando droids and blocking magnaguard strikes.

' _I'll have to deal with those remaining commando droids if I'm going to properly dispense of these magnaguards'_ concluded Kenobi before jumping up and pushing off a magnaguard's head, sending him forward. He landed into a combat rolled, stabbing out with his lightsaber as he came back up, destroying a commando droid. He flipped and avoid a furious barrage of blaster fire before blocking another magna guard strike.

Obi-wan backwards rolled, shooting to his feet deflect more blaster fire, hitting two more commando droids in the head. He then picked up a third commando droid by the main controls and slammed it into a third, destroying both. Kenobi suddenly had to dodge the vibro sword of the commando droid commander before countering with a fatal swing of his blade. With the last of the support destroyed Kenobi once again regarded the magnaguards now lined up on opposite sides of him.

"Come now my metal friends." began kenobi looking back and forth between the two of them, "Surely you've must have figured out how this ends."

They silent droids only responded by attacking with their electrostaffs in a single combined effort.

 **With the others….**

Meanwhile with Anakin and Bloodfeud they continued to battle. Anakin slashed twice using both sabers to do so in rapid succession, first vertically and then diagonally both of which the sith blocked. Then he attacked with a horizontal double swing but Bloodfeud spun out of the way and countered. Bloodfeud slashed right left then right, after that he slashed with both hands all of which Anakin dodged. But then Bloodfeud mimicked Ahsoka and leg swept Anakin. He jumped up and attempted to stomp on the jedi's head but he rolled away. The stop actually lext a small dent in the floor. The sith looked over at his foe, who loaded up and threw the green blade at the sith lord, the blade coming fast, almost looking liking a emerald green disk of the death. Bloodfeud leaned back as far as he could, allowing the blade fly over him… and land right in Ahsoka's waiting hands so she could bring her saber down on the sith lord who blocked her surprise attack.

"When did you!?" the sith looked to see Padme quickly undoing the binding on her legs and shook his head, "shame on me for not keeping an eye on you."

Bloodfeud ducked under an attack from Ahsoka and blocked a swing from Anakin before force pushing him away. He then turned to catch Ahsoka's hands mid swing and throw her over his shoulder. Master and padawan got to their feet and nodded each other before charging the sith in unison. Thus playing right into his hands. Time slowed as Skywalker felt it. A rush of power and Bloodfeud began gathering all his energy into his body, creating a large buildup of dangerous force energy. Acting fast he stopped running and reach out with the force grabbing his padawan and throwing her back, out of range of the coming force repulse, causing her to give a cry of surprise. Skywalker then planted himself firmly, throwing up his hands and blocking the force of Bloodfeud's disintegrating force repulse. It's power was shocking but, just Plo koon had told him, it had pushed Bloodfeud beyond his current force mastery leaving him vulnerable. Anakin smirked, spinning his body as he built up power before force pushed him with both hands, slamming the sith with a tremendous amount force that sent him flying off the platform and slamming into the wall, with a resounding ' _crack'_. Bloodfeud groaned before falling forward and landing face first in the metal ground.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and panted in exhaustion. That fight had taken a lot out of him, but seeing that bastard hurt made all the effort worth it. He turned to the two girls approaching,

"Padme are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Anakin approaching his secret wife, worry replacing the thrill of victory. Padme smiled at her husband, shaking her head.

"Believe it or not, the good general had actually been a gracious host. Still I'm glad you taught him a lesson. I knew he wouldn't be able to beat you." smiled Padme making Anakin nod with a smile.

"Come on let's get out of here Before the droids decide to open fire." he said to the two girls referring to the shocked droids, too dumbfounded that their 'unbeatable' leader just lost to a jedi. They exited the hyper-drive room, not looking, causing them to miss Bloodfeud pull himself back up with a pained grunt, getting ready for round two.

 **By the inner rail roads….**

Skywalker and the two girls made their way to the transport tunnels. The _Malevolence_ was a truly gigantic ship. There were many transport trains on a multitude of levels. "Whoa, this is impressive." stated an impressed Skywalker, he hadn't taken notice of the ship's inner working while he was being escorted around, but now that actually paid attention… He almost wanted a cruiser like this one.

"Uh, Sky-guy I don't think we have time to admire the enemy ship." said Ahsoka as a train stopped in front of them and they on. The three steeled themselves as the train lurched forward.

"Where master Obi-wan?" asked Ahsoka.

"He's probably alright he did teach me remember." said Skywalker trying to keep up beat. Then as if on cue a train coming from another direction was parallel to theirs. The train had a familiar man on it as a passenger.

"I was wondering how you were fairing." called Obi-wan from the train.

"Hey, we're alive aren't we?" he called back.

"Yes but for how long?" said a different voice. They looked up and saw Bloodfeud . He had leapt off a higher train and slammed both his fists into the ground as he landed. That was all it took to brake the train's links in two leading to the car the were standing on beginning to flip.. Anakin grabbed Padme and jumped on to Obi-wan's train with Ahsoka close behind. Bloodfeud soon joined them.

"What I didn't get invited to this train ride I'm hurt." joked the sith.

"No, but you will be invited to leave." countered Kenobi. Obi-wan slashed at him but he ducked under. Anakin the tries to slash at him. But he blocked. He then slapped the blade away and drove his shoulder into Anakin, knocking him back and almost off of the train. But luckily for him, Padme grabbed his hand at the last second possible. While Padme pulled Anakin back to safety Ahsoka had her go at him. She slashed vertically but he just grabbed her wrist and hit her with her own hand. She looked surprised as she stumbled back rubbing her cheek.

"That so isn't fair."

"What that I'm a badass, and you're not?". He then looked around as the jedi surrounded him.

"Hmmm, I only have the time kill one of you." he said as he looked between the four of them.

"Inney, miny, miney, moe. I choose you, now you die!" he said as he tackled Ahsoka onto another train. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. But before he could jump after her droids ahead decided it was time they attacked already. "You better not hurt her Bloodfeud." he said remembering what he did to those Tusken Raiders after they killed his mother.

 **With Ahsoka and Bloodfeud….**

Ahsoka broke free of his grasp and rolled away from his deadly swipes and got to her feet. He sent out force lightning and she dodged it. Ahsoka threw her lightsaber at him. But he hit it out of the way with his vambrace. She called it back and attempted to stabbed him but he hops back and drive his elbow into her stomach, causing her double over with a gasp. The sith then grabbed her and head butted her. Bloodfeud chuckled as he let her slump on the ground.

"Time to clean the slate. No more distractions from you, dear Ahsoka." he said as he approached the seemingly unconscious body. She then leaned on to her hands and launched herself at him digging both of her feet into his face.

"Ow, looks like someone learned their lesson."

"Yeah, but too bad it wasn't you Bloodfeud." "

"You're to be making a challenge of this after all than, little girl."

"Little girl? Ohh, you are so regretting that." she glower at him. Like he was one to talk! He wasn't much older than she was(bloodfeud is seventeen to eighteen in this story)!

"Not likely." he said a he attacked. She dodged which is what he hoped for. He tripped her and she fell on her face. He reached out with his left hand and gripped her with the force and brought her to his right hand. He choked her and then slammed her to the ground. He kept his hand on her neck and the other on her thigh. He lowered his head to the side of hers, his intent clear

. "This won't hurt a bit. It'll hurt like hell." he whispered into her ear sending a chill through her entire body.

' _This is it'_ she thought. He was about to drink her blood and she was helplessly under his control as he lowered his teeth to her neck. He was close enough that his teeth were touching her neck, threatening to pierce her skin and create a gaping wound. But instead of biting down he paused and then pulled his head further away from hers.

"I won't kill you, I can't kill you. Because I have a feeling that somehow our futures are intertwined. Like you somehow the key to redeeming the memory of my past or something." he said as he stood up. He offered his hand and she took it. "But don't expect this mercy again I have a reputation to uphold you know. After all I could just be getting swayed by the pretty little face of yours"

"Wait what?" asked Ahsoka slight blush the sith flicked her in the head.

"You're cute when you're scared shitless." and like that Ahsoka confusion turned to indignation.

"I was not scared!"

"Sure you weren't. Anyway, try not to let any this go to your head. Don't want you get the wrong idea or anything." said Bloodfeud as took a few steps back.

"Wouldn't be you without you keeping me on my toes." she replied still a bit surprised that he was just letting her go.

"Indeed Ahsoka Tano, indeed." he spoke before he jumped of onto another train leaving her alone.

 **Meanwhile with the others** ….

The three waited by the air lock where the _Twilight_ was docked. Well Padme and Obi-wan waited. Anakin was nearly climbing up the walls once more.

"Where is she? She's been gone for too long, I'm going to go look for her." said Anakin heading to the air lock, only for the door to slide open right in front of him.

"No need sky-guy." said non-other than Ahsoka herself.

"And what took you so long snips?" asked Anakin, hands on his hips like a worried parent, scolding his child for coming home past their curfew.

"It's a big ship master you get lost." she spoke as they entered the _Twilight_. They ignited the engines and took off, eager to finally get off this blasted cruiser. As They left they saw Bloodfeud's fighter the _Blood-rush_ take off followed by a small escape pod.

"What's that?" asked Padme

"I don't know. Knowing him it could be anything." answered Obi-wan, "best we approach this with extreme caution".

"Should I blast it?" asked Skywalker.

"No, I don't think we should." answered Ahsoka making Kenobi and Anakin look at her strangely.

"I agree with Ahsoka on this one. Get up close to it, so we can pick it up." added Padme. Anakin sighed but lined up the escape pod with the back of his ship nonetheless before letting the escape pod float onto his hangar bay. Padme and ahsoka checked it out. When it was opened a golden droid fell out.

"3PO!" cried Padme. Then they heard Bloodfeud's voice coming from the comm-link.

"He only needs new batteries. Consider it a thanks for destroying that junk pile of a ship. Catch you all later." he said they wondered what he meant when Anakin called them to the control room. They arrived just in in time to see the malevolence crash into a moon.

"I don't you anything to do with that ?" questioned Anakin.

"I just thought to myself 'what would Anakin do?' and the idea came to me." he replied before the two turn to acknowledge the girls.

"So what you find on the pod?" asked Anakin

"It'C3-PO. He just needs new circuits." answered ahsoka. That earned a laugh from Anakin.

"Things didn't go exactly to plan but it all worked out.".

 **And so concludes the malevolence story arc! I posted these last few chapters so quickly because the next two are gonna be the first of several brand new and original chapters. So since i won't any prior versions to work on, they may take a little longer to put out. Anyway next chapter we'll see some new characters and learn a little bit about Bloodfeud and the universe i have going here. Until then, peace out! And please don't forget to show your support!**


	6. Path Of The Righteous: Double Ambush!

**Hay guys! This chapter is the first of two part arc i have planned. It'll see the introduction of a new original character and faction. Also i'll be bending the canon rules a bit (more than i already am considering this is an AU XD), and also be making use of a jedi i really liked. I always wanted to see the jedi team up in this chapter, so without further ado, here we go! Please enjoy!**

 _'The path of good, is never an easy one'_

Mace Windu moved through the halls of the jedi temple, having just return from a mission in the Muunilinst system to stop a separatist attempt to retake the system. He had been successful in repelling them and was called upon by the council soon after. He had feeling whatever this meeting would be about, it would involve Bloodfeud. Many of their meetings seemed to focus on the sith lord recently. In the months since the destruction of the _Malevolence_ Bloodfeud had stepped up his attacks, likely trying to make up for his defeat in the Naboo system by the quartet of jedi. A defeat Dooku no doubt reprimanded him endlessly over. A victory the republic has been trying has been trying to build off of, and they were starting to show results. But Windu had to expect such things to merely be the calm before the storm.

He sighed, shaking his head. This was not the time for such thoughts, now was the time to clear his head. Prepare for the upcoming meeting, and whatever it may hold for him. A jedi had to be stoic and detached from his emotions, if they were to do their duty to the galaxy properly. Then again, if they were doing their job properly they wouldn't be fighting this war would they? If he himself had finished Dooku when he had the chance, rather than engage that fool bounty hunter in combat back on Geonosis, this war wouldn't even be an issue.

Mace Windu shook his head, ridding his mind of these hindering thoughts once and for all as he entered the council's meeting chamber, taking his seat besides master Yoda. He took a quick look around, seeing he was not the last one to enter, several jedi were still being wait on. Soon a shimmering blue images of several Jedi, including Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared, along with the last of the in -person attendants.

"Here, we all are? Then begin this meeting, we shall." stated Yoda as Mace Windu turned to lock the door to the meeting chamber with the force. Times like this, they need to utmost privacy, in matters concerning their sith adversaries. What else could warrant the presence of all council members? This only furthered his suspicion of who this meeting was actually about. Bloodfeud was a menace to all, his prowess in military strategy was flawless and his skill as a warrior was hard to match. But his habit of drinking blood, likely as a form of intimidation? A repulsive and highly disturbed practice that disgraced all force sensitive beings across the galaxy.

"We've received information from Jedi Knight, Rahm Kota, on a possible sighting of General Bloodfeud." informed Ka-Adi-Mundi.

"Master Kota is pushing back separatist forces in the Perkell sector is he not?" asked a puzzled Obi-wan, rubbing his beard in thought.

"Strange. Bloodfeud should be in the outer rim, shouldn't he?" added Adi Gallia.

"We said the same thing, until we saw this" replied Mundi, using the force to activate the projector in the middle of the room, a hologram of Bloodfeud's new cruiser, ' _The Vengeance'_ docked at a hidden station.

"Record this, General Kota and his men did. Refueling at a hidden base, they were." informed Yoda.

"By the time Kota's spies informed him of this, Bloodfeud's ship left the base before they could even prepare an assault." said Shaak-Ti. This got the council's attention, they had a beat on Bloodfeud's location? They had caught him while he was on a seemingly covert mission. if they could capitalize on this and ambush him, they could finally bring the sith to justice!

' _And in doing so, bring this pointless conflict closer to an end'_ thought Windu in silence.

"Does Master Kota have any idea where they're headed?" questioned Mace looking to his fellow jedi.

"Toward the Mooga system, Bloodfeud is going. Another jedi to aide in engaging the young sith, General Kota requests. A member of the council we shall send, for capture general Bloodfeud we must." said Yoda.

"Are any of our generals in the field close enough to assist?" question Depa Billaba.

"I don't believe any of us in the mid rim are free at the moment." said Master Tin making the other jedi who were in attendance via hologram nod.

"You must send a member from coruscant, otherwise Bloodfeud may slip through our fingers." said Even Peel, making Mace stand up.

"I shall go," began Mace standing up, the chance to finally bring this sith to justice being too important for him to pass up. This had to be done right, and he would ensure that.

"Are you sure master Windu? You did only just returned from Muunlist." asked Shaak-Ti angling her head at the human jedi. Mace nodded his head in response

"All the more reason i should go, my cruiser and men are both already prepared to move out." encouraged Mace, looking around see if anyone had any objections. Several minutes passed as he locked eyes with each council member, silence raining. Yoda, who had closed his eye to briefly meditate on the subject nodded in head, opening his eyes.

"Unanimous it is then, to Mooga to assist Master Kota you will."said the wise master looking up at the jedi who nodded in return, "Now, you must go, a shift in the force I sense. Coming a change is. Ensure that change is the fall of Bloodfeud, you must."

Mace Windu nodded and bowed in respect before leaving the council room, activating his wrist communicator and speaking into it with calm urgency.

"Commander Ponds, ready the troops for deployment. We department immediately, anyone who isn't ready will have to be left behind, understood?" informed Windu before earning a 'yes general' several seconds later. With that windu hurried on his way, undertaking what might've been one of the most important missions of his career. The capture of Sith General Bloodfeud...Or the animal's demise.

… **Later…**

Windu's cruiser exited hyperspace near the planet Gromas, before making way for one of it's moons. He had been contacted by Kota after the general had been informed of the approaching Jedi Master. They were to meet at the captured enemy base that had been a hidden refueling station for Bloodfeud's ship. Kota had been looking through all the separatists files since he took the base, to see just what Bloodfeud was doing in the Mid-Rim when he was suppose to be leading his army over in the outer-rim. Mace hoped it would be useful to their mission, as he loaded into a gunship with Ponds and several clone troopers. They flew down low to the moon's surface, getting off at the captured base. They were greeted by several men in battle armor and sleek helmets, holding republic issue blasters.

"I'm Major Quentin Malco, General Kota's second in command. I was told to greet you once you arrived." said the lead man walking to the group. He a man standing around Windu's height, light skinned, with cropped dark brown hair, a slight amount of scruff adorning his jaw and upper lip. he was lean, yet muscular, with broad shoulders and a seemingly easy going smile.

"I didn't actually think the rumors were true." whispered a clone to Ponds who momentarily 'shushed' him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Major." nodded Windu. Truth be told he too was somewhat surprised, even if he did know that the man he had found years ago had a 'unique' view when it came to troops. Rahm Kota did not believe the clone soldiers were fit for battle, and so he recruited and trained his own militia. He relied on these men as much Windu himself relied on his clones. And though this was fairly well known amongst Kota's fellow Jedi, Windu was still put off at actually seeing it, even if it didn't show. The truth was that he had grown to expect, that _clones_ being the ones accompanying any his fellow jedi in the field. And then realized that how sad it was, that it was strange _not_ to see armed clone soldiers accompanying his jedi comrades wherever they went. No matter, they had more important matters to attend to. He motioned for the Major to take them to General Kota, who nodded before motioning for them to follow him into the base.

"Militia? More like a personal army." whispered a clone trooper as they move behind the Jedi general and Militia Officer. Ponds couldn't help but silently agree, he knew that man with Rahm Kota's personality, and background on a war torn planet, would have high standards… but militia wasn't the word he'd used to describe these men. Militia suggested loose command structure, a limited amount of manpower and mostly in the field training. But these men looked just as professional the clones themselves did, nor did they seem to have any shortage on firepower or men. He could already distinguish several different positions within the militia ranks, just by glancing at their uniforms and equipment.

Men in blue jumpsuits, medium armor and wore white armored backpacks were armed with dc-17m blasters, and thermal detonators on their belts. by the markings on their helmets, they were saboteurs, probably packing more explosives in their pack without a doubt. They seemed to be the backbone of Kota's militia, along with the marksmen.

The men in white clone trooper chest plates, green shirts, and tan fatigues were armed with dc-15a blaster rifles. The binoculars, range finders and other such equipment that was on their person suggested they were the marksmen, and therefore support of of the rest of their comrades. Militia men in black vest, blue shirts, and gray fatigues were rocketeers.

And finally there were the heavily armored men in brown clothing, the Elite by the look in their eye and the troopers in light armor, armed with Dc-15 blaster pistol and stun batons(likely for close quarter combat in place otherwise not suit for blaster combat). Like the rest of Kota's men(with perhaps the exception being Quentin Malco), they wore long sleek looking helmets. Judging by how they carried themselves these were the guys who called the shots under Kota. They all moved efficiently and carried themselves in a way that made the clones feel almost… _competitive._ And judging by some of the looks they were receiving, they weren't the only ones. Ponds suddenly felt the need to walk as tall as he could, chest out and face set in a stoic frown.

All the while Windu only paid half attention to the sudden competition that was arising between his men and Kota's listening to Malco as he informed him of the situation with Bloodfeud.

"A few of the men wanted to go after Bloodfeud right off the bat, but the general said it would be better to call for backup. That this was too rare an opportunity to waste by rushing in."

"Master Kota would be correct. Bloodfeud is a tricky general so rushing without a well devised plan would usually be a mistake on it's own. But given the fragility of this situation and it's importance no chances can be taken." agreed Dooku after listening to Malco speak.

"We can handle a few rust buckets, still Bloodfeud has a lot stories attached to his name. Me and most of the command staff agreed with Kota. I mean there are a few ways I'd like to die, but none them are getting kriffing drain by some monster guy."

"Monster? Bloodfeud's just a sick man with a few trick up his sleeve nothing to really to be scared of." stated Ponds making Malco angle his head at him, blue eyes scanning Ponds' browns ones. He had a feeling that wasn't just a casual remark about the sith general

"Never said I was. But, since you don't get much social interaction with other people, it's easy to understand how you mistaked my caution for fear." replied Malco. Ponds felt an eyebrow twitched at the other man covertly suggesting that clones had no individuality.

"You best save you ire for Bloodfeud's droids." instructed Windu, already starting to feel a headache come on. Honestly, how did these men already develop a rivalry in the course of a few minutes and barely a few words said? Was it a soldier's thing?

"Just a little friendly banter Master Windu." replied Malco with a smirk.

"No need to worry general, like he said. Just… friendly banter." added Ponds. windu shook his head as the group entered the compound's main command center, several of Kota's men were busily moving around, communicating and moving equipment. A few paused to regard Mace and his clones before quickly going back to work, in preparing the former separatist base for a permenant Republic occupation.

Behind a strategy holo projection table was a man wearing a kind of personalized mix of armor and robes. He had a large chestplate on his outfit, along with shoulder plates and leg plates. One could tell that Rahm Kota was a definite veteran of the war. His face had a few scars on it (given to him by Dooku himself during a fierce duel), and his gray hair was wrapped in a bun on the back of his head.

Kota regarded Mace with a cool stare before straightening his posture and approaching the man who recruited him for the Jedi order all those years ago.

"Master Windu, long time no see." said Kota, extending hand to Windu, which he promptly shook.

"Long time indeed Master Kota."

"Unfortunately do to the current circumstances surrounding our little reunion, I doubt we'll have any time to catch up." stated Kota motioning to the Hologram of the Mooga system.

"Agreed, once we've dealt with the sith, we can move on to pleasantries. Should I assume you have a plan devised already?" asked Windu. Another notable fact about Kota, aside from being a highly skilled swordsman, he was also a tactical genius, well known for his natural mastery of strategics. Kota nodded motioning for Malco to come.

"We've tracked Bloodfeud's ship and have confirmed that he is indeed heading to the planet Mooga. Why we have yet to uncover, but whatever it is, it must be important for the general himself to be making a personal appearance." began Kota as Malco brought up an image of Mooga and it's moons.

"Due to intel gathered by our spies, I believe that Bloodfeud will land his ship on Mooga, but will carry out whatever business on one of it's moon. He'll do this so he can hide his ship, if he believes he has yet to be discovered, which is likely. I propose we take a small strike team of my men and tail the sith to whatever business he is partaking in, something tells me it'll be important. Once the transaction is made, we launch our ambush and cut Bloodfeud off from escape, jamming his comms and destroying his transports first. Once that's done, we box him in and move in, if all goes well Bloodfeud will finally be brought to justice."

Mace stared as the hologram rubbing his chin, "And if Bloodfeud is somehow able to contact his cruiser?"

"I'll have the fleet on standby, ready to assist and buy us enough time to get the general off world, should we take him alive. But it'll be a small window nonetheless which means we have to make there no possible way for Bloodfeud to call for help." replied Kota making Windu nod.

"If it's okay with you Master Kota,I'd like to bring some of my own men as well."

The general turned to fix Ponds and the other clones with a wary stare, bordering glare even. He eventually nodded his head, an almost reluctant air about him as he turned to Mace."Very well. Even if I don't exactly 'favor' these clone soldiers, I can't deny that we need all the help we can get. Even they should be able to help us in some way."

Ponds tried not to take offense to the way Kota had worded that.

… **Later …**

The group of clones, militiamen, and jedi were all loaded up into a civilian class cargo ship, Kota had 'commandeered' for the mission. All were silently preparing themselves for the mission, both physically and mentally, as they passed through the separatist blockade of Mooga and toward one of it's moons. This could very well be a turning point in the war against the separatists, the capture of their supreme general would be a crippling blow to their forces in all ways. No one had to point out that this mission was do or die.

"We're coming up on the LZ generals." called the Militia pilot.

"Roger that, take the ships out of sight once we begin the op. I don't want the separatists finding out about our little ambush plan." ordered Kota earning a 'yes, sir' from his pilot. As the ship entered the atmosphere of Mooga's second moon, Kota turned to the others aboard the cargo hatch.

"Okay, from here on out we maintain radio silence unless absolutely necessary. The supposed separatist meeting site will a few clicks from our LZ. We walk the rest of the way, and wait. Once Bloodfeud and his men arrive, we surround them and observe until we've gathered enough info on what they're trying to pick up, we ambush them." explained Kota relaying the plan one last time.

"We'll catch Bloodfeud and his forces in the middle of heavy blaster fire, using missile launchers to try and disable his transport and thus any chance of escape. The general is likely to charge in and try to break our ranks, Master Kota and I shall prevent that from happening. Focus on destroy his droid escorts and means of escape before even thinking about trying to help us engage the general himself. " added Mace crossing his arms over his chest. Making sure Bloodfeud had no means of escape, was _crucial_ to this mission and its he was isolated Kota and Windu were confident his defeat would come soon after, if they played their cards right that is. Bloodfeud wasn't known to make anything easy either.

Once they landed, the troops began their march to the separatist meeting site, silence engulfing them as every man kept his eye open for movement beyond them in the moon's dense forest. Everyone was silently reviewing the plan and their part in it over and over, making sure they wouldn't make a mistake or else risk the mission. Everything had to be done perfectly to limit casualties and maximize success. They would do this no matter the cost. Soon they reach a quarry that had been part of a failed mining operation, and began to set up. Once they finished securing the area and setting up the signal jammers in the tree line, they hunkered down and began the most anxiety inducing part of the mission…. The waiting. Hours past with constant watch for the players to arrive, the clones and Militiamen both growing more anxious as each second.

"Are you people sure they're meeting here?" questioned Ponds to Malco.

"Of course we are! The general wouldn't mess something like this up."

"Just Making sure."replied Ponds, looking around with a pair of binoculars.

"It's just, we've been here for hours and-"

"Get ready.", Kota's voice startled Ponds and Malco.c The two looked at each, eyebrows raised before looking back at the jedi, who currently had their backs facing them.

"For what? There's nothing here-" began Malco before being interrupted by Windu.

"We can sense them. It isn't Bloodfeud, but perhaps it's his contact, which means the general himself isn't far behind."

The clone and militiaman looked at each again, until malco shook his head.

"Jedi and their friggin force tricks." he muttered making Ponds nod in agreement.

"Tell me about it." and with that the two parted way to ready their respective groups. Soon a lone ship landed, allowing several goat like aliens to step off of it, accompanying three Moogans. The Republic soldiers watched from a distance as the Moogan with the most elaborate headdress looked around with a frown on his face. It wouldn't be long until the man himself arrived.

… **Later …**

Bloodfeud sat silently as one of the two transports landed, before the ramp lowered allowing him and his new set of personal guard units stepped off the ship, being met by several Moogans and their henchman, waiting with the package he had been sent to collect.

"Tee Va, I presume?" , this earned a nod from the lead Moogan who eyed him warily.

"General Bloodfeud," observed the taller green skinned male.

"My reputation proceeds me."

"Indeed. I did not expect the separatists to send such a… 'commanding' figure to conduct business."

"What can I say," Bloodfeud shrugged, "The good count doesn't exactly trust smugglers, wants me here to make sure you don't screw us. Now, how about we stop talking and you show me the stuff."

Tee Va narrowed his eyes at the sith lord's tone but motioned for his men to bring them the crate nonetheless. Activating the hover lifts, Tee Va's men brought the crate over to Bloodfeud who met them in the middle, motioning with his to open the crate's lid with the force. Bloodfeud looked inside and smiled at the canisters with each with a differ colored liquid contained inside. He counted each one, and nodded as he turned to one of his droids, looking over a holo-pad.

"All chemicals are accounted for general." said the commando droid.

"Good," began Bloodfeud with a smile pick up one of the seven canisters, eyeing up it's dark purple contents, "Looks like they were right, you are the one to go to for any chemicals needed."

"But of course, I aim to please." replied Tee va with a nod of his head, "now to discuss payment."

"Let me guess, credits?"

"No actually, but this venture will prove to be very lucrative."

This garnered the general's attention as he carefully slide the canister back into place, "Funny, that's the usual thing smugglers ask for. So, now that you've made me curious care to elaborate?"

"But of course good general," began Tee Va, "I've recently begun shipping tea onto Mandalore, but because of their embargo with Mooga due to their neutrality in the war, it ha force me into, less than 'legitimate' to bring them what they want."

"You mean smuggling?"

"Indeed. While it hasn't been hard, and there has yet to be anyone catching on, I do need help. You see, I require more ships to help discreetly bring my product onto the black market on Mandalore."

"I see," chuckled the sith lord, "The problem isn't demand anymore, it's supply. "

"Exactly, now I'm sure the separatists have a few 'connections' to help me in my future endeavors. Perhaps you could even find someone to help me with me with my plans to created a secret tea distillery on planet."

Bloodfeud chuckled, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head."That it? Fine, I know a few guys, and I'll turn them onto you. Just make sure that if we ever need 'juice' again, you'll have another fine batch waiting for us."

"But of course," agreed Tee va, snapping his finger, silently ordering his men to allow Bloodfeud's droids to take the chemical shipment. "A pleasure doing business with you, general Bloodfeud."

"The pleasure is all-wait." the general suddenly paused, feeling a disturbance in the force. Danger. He turned suddenly to study the edge of the quarry. Danger. His dorids and Tee va's men soon get the message and also begin to look for what was causing the disturbance in the force. His sensitive hearing the picked up the familiar hiss of a certain jedi oriented weapon igniting. _DANGER!_

Suddenly a pair of missiles came flying and crashed into both of his transports destroying them, a third came flying at Tee va's ship but the sith raised his hand stopping it mid air. And like that the area erupted into chaos as clones and men in unique armor came crashing down on their position, two jedi leading the charge. He growled, now what was he supposed to do? No ships mean the couldn't bring the chemical to his ship at the moment and it was far too risky to keep them on the sidelines in the middle of all this. His mind suddenly snapped to the Moogan vessel behind him. ' _Well if Vindi wants chemical, he'll get his chemicals'_ though bloodfeud as he turned the missile around and sent it back at the ones who fired it.

"Tee va!" he began turning to the already retreating, smuggler, "I know you said you didn't want credits, but if you get these chemical back to my cruiser, I'll give you, your contacts _and_ a hefty payday!"

The smuggler ducked under a blaster bolt quickly considering his offer before grudgingly accepting. Not like the general was _actually_ going to take 'no' for an answer was he? Bloodfeud nodded in approval before calling a squad of droids to him.

"Commander, escort the chemical, while Tee va gets it back our cruiser, we'll cover you!"

"Roger, roger." responded the droid motioning for it's fellow commando droid to load the cargo back on Tee va's ship, "we'll return for you once all is complete."

"Just Make sure those chemical are their way to the lab on Naboo." ordered Bloodfeud making the droid nod again, before boarding the ship, "All troops cover the Moogan's escape!"

"Don't let that ship get away!" called a jedi wielding a emerald green lightsaber, General Rahm Kota if Bloodfeud wasn't mistaken. The jedi leading the charge in the perkell sector, an expert tactician and swordsman. Bloodfeud smiled a broad, bloodthirsty smile.

' _This should be fun'_ Bloodfeud suddenly had to dodged to the right before blocking an iconic purple blade, which only served to heighten Bloodfeud's excitement. His anticipation, characterized itself in a short laugh.

"Mace Windu? I get to fight Mace Windu _and_ Rahm Kota!? This is like a dream come true!" said the sith before counter slashing at Windu who jumped back to avoid him, "Two jedi who are among the best swordsmen the order has ever seen, are here to die by my hand, this is too good to be true!"

The jedi stood across from him, as the fierce battle raged around them, red and blue blaster fire making for a marvelous yet, equally dangerous background. "Your reign of terror, is over general. Today you are being brought into custody!"

"Reign of terror? Come now Windu, we all know I'm the one who livens up the galaxy during these dark days!" laughed the sith lord shaking his head before facing down both mace, "well then? Come on you sorry fucks! I'm waiting for your best shot here!"

And with that they engaged, Bloodfeud ducking under a slashing and countering with his own combo, that backed Mace up before the jedi retaliated. Mace slashed upwards, before spinning and slashing at the sith lord, forcing him to block. Mace jumped back, before Bloodfeud could retaliate and charged back in, leading with a stab followed by several precise moves, that were meant to keep the sith on defense. Mace studied Bloodfeud unique fighting style, and deduced that his main advantage was defense, which may have been one of the reason he favored a fighting style as aggressive as the one he made us of. Duck, slide, leaned, jump, Bloodfeud used every maneuver he had up his sleeves to survive Windu's onslaught. The sith lord flipped over the jedi and turned, unleashing a barrage of force lightning, force the jedi to block. The sith lord began to laugh maniacally as he soon started to advance on the jedi so he could begin his own barrage.

"Let's see how you fare being on defense." questioned Bloodfeud before suddenly blindsided by a sudden force of power, sending him flying across the battlefield. The sith lord spit out some dirt before glaring at the quickly approaching Rahm kota. The sith general got to his feet ready to defend and counter against Kota's incoming attacks. Kota leapt into the air, bring his blade downward, which the sith lord promptly blocked. Kota twisted and brought his blade upward, forcing Bloodfeud to lean back in order to dodge the strike. The sith blocked several more of the jedi's attacks before spinning around, hitting Kota's blade with his vambrace, before spinning back and delivering a hard kick to the man's chest sending him several feet back. The sith charged forward, just as Kota landed on his feet after flipping himself mid air. The jedi ducked under two of the sith lord's strike before rolling back to avoid a powerful uppercut.

Before the sith could follow him however, Mace had caught up to them and leapt to reengage the sith lord, catchings him in another volley of thrusts and slashes. Bloodfeud dodged and blocked each strike, but it was difficult. The rumors were true: Mace windu was as ferocious in combat as he was skillful. Bloodfeud corkscrewed over a low slash from Mace and charged forward, twisting his body slash vertically with his claws, making the jedi lower onto one leg to avoid before countering with a slash of his own that force the jedi to jump back. Bloodfeud suddenly turn to block an attack from Kota. Be dodged another strike before having to duck under from a behind attack by Windu. Bloodfeud combat rolled away from the two and turn just time to defend against their combined barrage. The three became a blinding flurry of emerald and violet, spinning and flashing a in deadly display of skill and ferocity. And Bloodfeud found himself trapped in the middle of it all. Back and back they pushed him, the sith lord going to his very limit, using all his strength and speed to keep up with the two expert swordsman, simultaneously attack him, syncing their attack perfectly as they came from opposite directions.

Letting out a frustrated yell, Bloodfeud broke away with a backwards roll and hit both jedi with a powerful force wave. Acting on the idea that he had to separate them if he was going to win, he turning and picked up a long unused piece of mining equipment and threw the large machine at both jedi. Kota rolled out of the way while Windu was forced to jumped over it, pushing off the ground the force and flipping through the air, clearing the machine. Unfortunately for him Bloodfeud was waiting for him and unleashed a powerful force push on the unprepared Jedi master, sending him flying back. Bloodfeud then turned to knock away an attack from Kota, before kicking him away and charging in for a slash. Once the jedi ducked under that, the sith turned tried again, before having to block Kota's counter attack. Bloodfeud blocked several strikes aim at his head, body, and legs before retaliating. Kota jumped, using the force to propel him back before landing.

As Bloodfeud was about to strike, Kota threw his lightsaber into the air. Bloodfeud was confused, as the look on his face clearly demonstrated. Kota gave a small smirk as he lunged into the air and grabbed his lightsaber. As Bloodfeud prepared to defend himself, he saw Kota wasn't aiming for him as he flew back toward the ground. Kota slammed his emerald lightsaber into the ground, and Bloodfeud was knocked back by some kind of Force Wave. Kota removed his lightsaber from the ground and prepared himself for the next series of attacks. Bloodfeud gathered himself back up and charged back at Kota, and engaging him once more, slashing at the jedi several times, before suddenly hearing a noise behind him and was suddenly forced to block from a furious Windu, before blocking an attack from the opposite direction courtesy of Kota. Bloodfeud growled before pushing them both back, only for Kota come right back in. The sith blocked his lightsaber, only to be kicked in the right side of his chest, turning him towards Windu, who cracked him across the left side of his face with a kick of his own bring the sith lord to his knee facing Kota. The jedi general brought up his foot and planted one last kick directly to the general's face, knocking him back. Bloodfeud rolled to his feet only for Windu to return the favor from before, and force pushed the sith sending him sliding across the rocky floor of the abandoned quarry and skidding to stop with groan.

Bloodfeud laid still for several moments before letting out a pained grunt, rubbing his jaw. He opened his eyes to see the painting forms of Kota and Windu, pointing their lightsaber at his face, and their troops surrounding them. Ponds and Malco stood beside their generals, and had their blaster rifle and rotary cannon on the sith respectively, daring him to make a move.

"It's over boy, you've lost." stated kota glaring down at the sith lord. Bloodfeud's face twitched in shock and agitation. How did this happen? If either of them had taken him one on one, there surely would've been different results. Then he heard the soft purr of familiar engine, making him smile before raising is.

"Over? _I_ decided when it's over." smiled Bloodfeud, summoning force energy to his hands\, causing the jedi to become alert to his plans.

"Stop him!" said Both jedi, slamming his hands back down and raising a giant cloud of dust, engulfing the area and the republic soldiers right as a Separatist drop ship came flying over.

"And i say, _now_ this is over." and with that Bloodfeud leapt to the passing ship's open ramp regarding the B1-battle droid with a smile.

"The commander contacted us once he got out of range of their jammers. We weren't late were we sir?" asked the droid, making the sith chuckle as he moved past it.

"Actually you're right on time."

"Blast that ship!" ordered Kota as the other scrambled, looking for the rocket launchers. How did separatist get a shuttle down here so fast!? The Moogan vessel must've escape but still, was that passing ship that happened to be around when they were looking for rescue volunteers? Either way it appeared the general would slip through their fingers once more. No. THey came too far, for it to end like this, they will succeed dammit! One kota's men found a launcher next to a dead rocketeer and took aim.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere!" yelled the militiaman, noting how he never before realized how long the lock on took. Every second felt like hours, until the lock was complete and the militiaman steadied his breath, before- the side of bloodfeud ship was suddenly hitting in the side and went down as fire erupt from the missile's impact, a trial of smoke painting their descent route.

"Nice shot!" called a clone trooper watching the shuttle go down and crash. He honestly thought this mission was over, but now he was starting to think regular soldiers weren't so bad after all. The group let out a collective sigh of relief. They still had a chance, they could still complete the mission. But if that shuttle had shown up then it'd mean more separatist may be on the way, they'd have to act fast. Kota nd Windu were already ordering their men to get ready. And move out, when the man who had supposedly saved their mission spoke up.

"Uuuhh." the unintelligent response to the clone's praise made the others look to the militiaman...to see he had yet to actually fire his rocket, "That… wasn't me."

"If it wasn't you," began kota rubbing his beard in thought, "But I don't recall posting any men there."

"Perhaps we're not alone." observed Windu, "If there is a third party, then I doubt they'll be able to handle the sith should he had survived that crash," something Windu strongly suspected, "We most move out immediately."

"Agreed, all troops, to the crash site, double time!"

… **Later …**

The republic troops moved through the forest, coming up on the crash site. The two jedi motioned for their men to take position among the tree line as they approached from the from. As they got closer Malco and Ponds broke off to form a perimeter on either side, while the jedi and a small squad reached the down shuttled. No movement. Which in this case could've been either really good, or really bad _Really_ bad.

"Spread out and search the crash site." ordered Windu as they came upon the site. The squad of militiamen and clones slowly separated into team of three, searching the fragmented ship. It appeared the shuttle had landed hard and skipped, like a stone, rolling and tumbling before finally break in half. Scattered droid parts and ship parts where every, but no sign of their target. Not a body, blood or even a piece of armor, nothing. This wasn't something they wanted. Several minutes of searching passed, as the troops began report back to the two jedi who stood in the middle of the sight, lightsabers at the ready. The lack of results spurred them to begin planning their next move post haste.

"He must've jumped ship. Given the reports of his healing factor, it shouldn't be out of question that he walked away from something like this if he survived." reasoned kota after receiving a report from one of his men on the perimeter.

"That creates a new problem, finding the general in the middle of this forest could prove to be troublesome."

"We'll set up a dragnet, the man had to have left a trail somewhere, once we find it, we'll-" Kota was interrupted by one of his men.

"Generals!" called a Militiaman waving the two of them down urgency in his voice, "Come over here, one of the clones found something you'll really want to see." The jedi shared a look before running to the militiaman who began to lead them and the others to a cliff overlooking more of the forest. As they moved Windu began to pick up on something, a shift in the force… it felt… like someone was suffering.

"Generals, take a look at this." said the clone at the cliff side, holding his binoculars to Windu, who promptly took them and looked to where he was pointing. His eye widened when he saw Bloodfeud… bloodied and restrained, with a man pacing in front of him. Several more men in armor windu had never seen before surrounded them, blaster aimed at the sith lord. The leader, windu presumed to be the man not wearing a helmet, had a noticeable shiny object on his arm, a prosthetic? No, it looked like armor, but what type of metal he could tell.

"It's general Bloodfeud," he said simply still in disbelief. Kota straighten and motioned for a pair of binoculars himself.

"Look at that, ti appears we under estimated this third party. They've captured the sith in record time" said kota, bring his binoculars down while muttering, "who'd have thought it?"

Mace ignored the other at the moment, watching as the leader suddenly stopped his supposed conversation with the sith to deliver a hard punch to sith face. Suddenly the armor on his arms and it's purpose became clear as the punch did more damage than one normally would. Bloodfeud responded to the abuse, by spitting blood on the aggressor's shoes. The leader then turned to his men by the anchor that held the chain in place, and motioned with his hand. The others nodded and then kneeled behind the metal object, a hybrid weight/generator, and activated a strong electric pulse and that went straight through the chain and into the general.

"Torture," began Windu, disgust setting in as well as realization. That suffering he felt, it was bloodfeud. "They're torturing him, and whatever their methods are… they're terrible, I can feel the general's suffering through the force."

"I can feel it too, it's almost palpable. These men know what they're doing, in more way than one." added kota grimly, listening as he could faintly hear the general crying out in pain. Yes, they had to be _really_ laying into him if they were making a man like _Bloodfeud_ of all people scream like that.

"From what I hear serves him right." said Malco, unsympathetically.

"Agreed, I say leave him to his well deserved fate. Bloodsucker doesn't deserve to go quick." added Ponds crossing his arms over his chest. A lot of good men died because of that animal, many of them his fellow clones. He held no mercy for the sith in the distance. This seemed to resonate with everyone else, the prospect of ending the mission here and calling it a success being very tempting. To everyone but one.

"No," began Windu, force and determination in his voice, bring all to attention, "No one deserves this. I can feel his pain. Whatever they're doing, whoever they are… What they're doing to Bloodfeud, monster or not- no one deserves to die like this. Not even him."

"He's not saying what i think he is, right?" asked Malco.

"He is," began Kota walking up next to Mace, "And i agree that we can't let the general perish here. The secret he holds could turn the tide of this war and his defeat by the hands of Jedi, will send a message all throughout the galaxy. To put it simple, he'll be far more valuable to the republic if we take him alive."

Mace sighed, seeing that Kota was interest in helping the general purely on a practical basis rather than a moral one. Still he did raise another point. Bloodfeud would be worth more to them alive then dead. Windu turned and walked past him men, his destination already in his head.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." said Ponds as he put him helmet back on.

"Then it's decided, all men fall in." he began finality in his voice, "Our mission is clear… We _save_ General Bloodfeud's life at whatever the cost."

 **That's all for this one folks! Next chapter we'll the second half of this arc, meet the new character I mention as well a new faction and of course… see how the hell they managed to capture Bloodfeud! Anyway i hope you enjoyed and I'll further elaborate on this new faction and their armor and such next chapter. I have a feeling you'll like them.**

 **As for the actual chapter, Rahm Kota and Mace Windu have always been my two favorite Jedi and i always wanted to see them team up. So of course i wouldn't pass up the opportunity to do it here! Besides was going to be able to legitimately beat Bloodfeud of course it be a combination of the orders two best duelists, lol XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I'll update as soon as i can.**

 **PS: Also check out my new 'Rebels' fic about a squad of imperials, you'll love it, I swear! I'm posting the first chapter a little bit after this, so check it out for me okay?Awesome dude 94, out!**


	7. Path of the righteous: Blood and Silver

**Here it is! The second part of 'The Path of The Righteous'. It's time to see just who this new faction is and how they managed to best our favorite sith!? Anyway i hope you enjoy and please, don't forget to review.**

Bloodfeud got up with a groan, noting the broken bones and lacerations healing themselves as he did so. Bloodfeud laid himself against the side of what had formerly been half of his ship, groaning as he wait for his vision to straighten itself out again. He shook his head, forcing his vision to return to normal, before silently going over what happened. He was escaping the Jedi ambush, running away as much as he hated to admit it, and then suddenly, they took a hit starboard and crashed landed. But the peculiar thing was that the missile that brought them down came from a completely different direction than from where the jedi and their troops were. So on the off chance it wasn't them, then who shot him down?

The sound of approaching foot steps, spurred him to attention. Bloodfeud got to his feet, and hit behind a piece of the wreckage. Maybe he could ask them himself. Bloodfeud watched half expecting either clone troopers or Kota's militia, but instead saw men in armor he hadn't seen before. The men wore something with a mandalorian inspired design, with one singular upper chest plate that extended to wrap around and cover the upper back as well and short neck guard built in. They had square shoulder plate connecting to the arm plating. They wore gauntlets connected to armored gloves and elbow guards. They wore a kama/loincloth hybrid connect to their dark brown belts and armored boots. Their armor was a dark gray color with their clothes underneath being a combination of dark red and light gray. Completing their appearance was their helmets, which lacked the usual mandalorian 't' visor and instead opted for two standard eye glass that were rectangular in shape. But the most peculiar thing, Bloodfeud noted, was the bright red symbol on their upper shoulder plate, chest plates, kamas and even the front of their helmets. It was a place two-barred cross consisting of a vertical line crossed by two shorter horizontal horizontal bars are 'graded' with the upper bar being the shorter.

Bloodfeud had no idea who these men were or what the symbol one their armor meant. But he did know one thing, they shot him out of the sky, and he was _very_ unhappy about that. So now he was going to 'inform' them of his grievances the only way he knew how. The sith lord suddenly turn the corner and lashed out, strike a man across the throat, causing the others to take aim with their mandalorian carbines. Bloodfeud used the first man to block the incoming shot as he charged forward, before throwing him aside, and unleash a massive force repulse disintegrating many of the men. The remaining ones tried to take advantage of the situation when they saw the sith lord stumble.

' _Damn and i really thought i finally built up a tolerance to this move.'_ thought Bloodfeud as he dived behind cover when they opened fire on him again. One of them rounded the corner and activated a retracting blade blade and slashed at the sith lord, it's... _silver_ blade singing over his.

"Silver? Who uses silver weapons?" questioned Bloodfeud with a snort, grabbing the attacker by his belt, as he ducked under a slash. He then proceeded to throw him into the air. The attacker activated his compact jet pack and motioned for the others to follow him, before turning to fly into the woods, the others in tow.

"Oh no you don't." growled the sith lord before giving chase. Bloodfeud ran into the forest, using his speed to keep close behind the fleeing men, several of them turning back, to blast him. With a wave of his hand Bloodfeud sent two men crashing into each other in a fiery explosion. Soon the men stopped and turn to face him, realizing it was a waste of time trying to outrun him. The bladed man activated both wrist mounted blades, popping the from under his knuckle plates and throwing a jab at the sith who easily avoided and thrust his palm into the man's chest sending him flying back. He then turned and shocked three men, overloading their backpacks and sending them flying into the air before exploding. Bloodfeud rolled out of the way of blaster fire before turning to catch a silver knife right before it his his face.

"Agh!" the sith suddenly dropped the silver blade, feeling as if he just stuck his hand in acid. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared in his raw hand, slowly trying to heal itself from heavy burns, "the hell you dipped that thing in!?"

The man with the blades did respond, he merely stomped on his heels, clicking out a shoe knife in each boot. His men divided themselves, three in the air and two on the ground supporting the squad leader. One with a vibro ace, and the other also using retractable knuckle plate vibro blades.

"Okay, since you seem to be a mute, I'll just call you 'Blades', kay Blades? Kay. So mind telling me who you are? Or what the hell is going on with your weapons, no way any normal metal could do that."

The man Bloodfeud had sanctimoniously dubbed 'Blades' gave no response. Blades charged forward slashing at him with a right hook before doubling up on his kicks, making Bloodfeud dodge each attack. Bloodfeud slashed up ah him, making Blades roll back before one of his ground support came in Bloodfeud easily the first man's strike with his own retracting blade. It was soon discovered this one wasn't as fast as his comrade, when Bloodfeud grabbed him by his head and in one motion, twisted while pulling him, snapping the man's neck while throwing him into one of the jet packers.

'Blades' charged back in, swinging and kicking, vibroblades singing through through the air dangerously, "You got spunk Blades," commented Bloodfeud as he dodged, "I think I'm gonna make this last. And if you tell me what you know, I'll might give you a ten second head start before I waste you, deal?"

'Blades' gave no response as he threw another kick at the sith lord who easily caught it, just as "Blades' had hoped he would. 'Blades' brought his other foot up, using Bloodfeud's grasp as a stepping before driving his his heel into the sith's face, knocking him back. Bloodfeud stumbled back, while 'Blades' landed in a kneeling position, which his partner then used to jump off of and bring down the vibro axe as he landed making the sith dodged. The axeman quickly brought his axe back around swing at the sith in a full circle, and coming back full circle with another swing. Bloodfeud dodged all three attack, before dropping and kicking the man's legs from under him. He stood to deliver the finishing blow before being suddenly blindsided by one of the jet packers. As he was trying to get back up, another jet packer slammed him into a tree and stepped back to trying and blast sith, sights on his head. Bloodfeud suddenly waved his hand knocking off the shot, and seizing him by the neck before pulling back, ripping out the man's throat. Bloodfeud side stepped the falling corpse before finding himself under fire by the remaining men. Bloodfeud took cover from the yellow bolts, looking for a way to take care of the firing squad, before settling his gaze on a tree. He smiled before reaching out with the force. The tree's body soon began to wind and crack, before suddenly it's base caved in on itself, and began to slowly fall. Right towards 'Blades' and his men.

"Look out!"

'Blades' and the axeman rolled out of the just in time, only to see their comrade unable to maneuver quick enough and be crush by the large tree. Bloodfeud, moved in charging right at the axeman, uppercutting the guy with his claws. His claws hit and sunk in with such force, that it became more immediate trauma than the neck could take, tearing the head from his body, spewing blood from the body like a geyser. Only one left. Speaking of which- 'Blades' brought up his blaster carbine, coming up behind the sith, who was barely able to duck under the shot. 'Blades' stepped back and adjusted his aim back to the sith's and pulling the trigger, only for the sith to side step and come in, grabbing the carbine. 'Blades' swung his blaster under and up, trying to break the siths' gras or at least get a shot, before firing another bolt, which flew right by Bloodfeud's head. The sith pulled the blaster away with a twist of his both and force pushed his enemy away. 'Blades' sprang back up to his feet, before dodging under a left then right swipe of Bloodfeud's claws. 'Blades' countered with a kicked on his own, that caught Bloodfeud on the arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Seriously what, is on those things?" asked the sith before, slashing at the man, who jet packed away and landed atop the fallen tree, more knives appearing in his hands. He remained silent as he threw a barrage of the silver blades at the sith who dodged and blocked each knife as they came his way. Blocking the last knife Bloodfeud looked to see 'Blades' charging him using his jetpack, deactivating it, and throwing a punch mid air, which Bloodfeud was barely able to dodge. The sith turn to slash at the man, who leaned back to avoid, coming back up with a spinning back kick which the sith ducked under, before countering with a palm strike. Only to impale his own hand on the wait vibroblade.

"Fuck!" cried the sith ripping back his hand as actual _smoke_ wafted up from the gaping wound in the center of his hand, "That almost looked planned, you're better at this than I thought." growled the sith. He never met anyone who wasn't a jedi who lasted more than three seconds against him, given he was holding back for the sake of self entertainmen,t but still.

"Your kind is so predictable." replied 'Blades' making Bloodfeud look up.

"Oh, so you can talk-wait others? You mean the sith, right?" asked Bloodfeud, who only got more silence, "Back to the mute thing, 'beautiful'. Well, I've been having fun, but i should probably stop dragging this out."

'Blades' charged in,throwing another kicked which Bloodfeud easily avoided, before being pushed back by the one that immediately followed. 'Blades' threw a deadly jab at Bloodfeud's face only for it to be caught by the wrist, the sith then, thrust his hand into his opponent's elbow and breaking the arm, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand. 'Blades' scream in pain before being force pushed away. He got to his feet, nursing his arm, looking up just to see Bloodfeud slam into him at high speeds, sending him flying several fleet before making a hard landing, knocking off his helmet. THe sith then ran up and grabbed him by the ankle, and using it swing 'Blades' into the air and slam him back down on the other side, before slamming him into a nearby tree, many audible ' _cracks'_ resounding through the forest right before the man fell to the earth unmoving.

" _Ooohh,_ sounds like i just broke your everything." quipped Bloodfeud with a chuckled, before turning the man over, looking him in the face, "Oh good you aren't dead yet. Now, wanna tell em who you assholes are?"

The man cough up blood, pain torturing his entire body as he looked up at the blasted beast that bested him. Hated and defiance filled his voice as he addressed the sith.

"We are your end-" the man began choking on his own blood again making the sith snort unsympathetically. Part of him found this amusing while the other wanted to just put the poor man out of his misery. But he needed the information this guy had… and he _did_ shoot him down.

"Uh, who's on the floor drowning in their own blood?"

"Laugh now you foul beast, the Arbiter will have your head, Gideon…. He's the greatest of us all" he began coughing up blood, "He'll be your end monster."

Bloodfeud's face immediately darkened and any thought of further interrogation was lost. ' _Not like he's got long anyway.'_ he thought darkly as he stood up. "Someone just used the 'M' word. You know, I _really_ hate it when people used that word." said Bloodfeud, bring his foot up and over the man's face. 'Blades' closed his eyes, and accepted his face, just before Bloodfeud brought his foot down, a sound resembling an egg shell shattering, gooey and soft, echoing in the nearby area.

Bloodfeud turned and let, kicking blood and brain matter off of his boot. ' _Let's see just who this 'Gideon' is.'_ he thought to himself. He paused hearing another voice.

"Basee? What have you found? Come in Basee, is that damned creature dead?"Bloodfeud's face twitched as he picked up the helmet from 'Blades''s corpse, putting it on.

"Sorry, Blades can't pick up right now, but luckily I'm here to take your call." said Bloodfeud putting on a seemingly pleasant tone. Silence reigned for several minutes before the man on the other side of the radio spoke up again, voice stern and full of disgust.

"General Bloodfeud, the beast we've been hunting."

"And you're one of the assholes who shot me down… I don't suppose you're this 'Arbiter' that Blades mentioned are you? Cause If you are, then I'm thoroughly disappointed already."

"Laugh now beast, you will pay for spilling the blood of my comrades."

"Sure I will, listen how about you tell me where you are and you can put that to the test." offered the sith rather cockily, examining the injury to his hand, not liking the fact it wasn't healing at it's usual rate. ' _Seriously, what the hell was on that blade. I've shoulda been healed long ago.'_ he mused quietly, before the other man's voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Several clicks north from your position is a clearing. Got here, you'll probably be killed long before that, but on the off chance we underestimate you'll get want you want. To die at my hands."

"You sound confident in you and your guys. Can't wait to prove you wrong on both accounts." replied Bloodfeud, removing the helmet and tossing it to the side. "Time to get to work."

… **Later …**

Bloodfeud rolled, flipped, and corkscrewed, flying through the air and using his speed and agility to their fullest. This was the third group he ran into, since his talk with the so 'Arbiter' and he was quickly learning these guys weren't people to take lightly, as they were actually starting to _wear him down._ A fact that very much hurt his pride on so many levels. But honestly, it was starting to feel like these guys were custom tailored to fight him. The sith slashed another man across his throat, before rolling out of the way of an explosion, flipping as he stood up, never staying still for long, using his speed to his advantage. Yet still a blaster bolt hit him in the leg mid flip, throwing off his landing. Bloodfeud landed with a grunt, before glaring at his leg. These people were actually leading him, like they've trained to fight someone as fast as him. Where these people studying his fighting styles? The hell did he do to piss them off? He didn't know the answer to either of these, but he did know one thing. _He was kriffing PISSED._

Bloodfeud let out a furious roar, raising both his hands and seizing all the remaining men around him in a force choke. He panted looking among them all, face set in a deep scowl. He fully closed his hands into a fist, snapping all their necks in unison. Bloodfeud released their unmoving bodies from his grasp and simply stoods there in silence, panting his frustration nearly palpable and his ego as a sith and as a warrior taking a bigger and bigger hit as the night went on. Honestly, these guys made the clones and droids look like pushovers, none of them could make him even break a sweat, but these guys? The holes in his suit and slow healing cuts told all. Another sore spot for him, whatever was going on with 'Blades' and his knives seemed to be the case with all their bladed weapons. He even had to stop and _bandage_ his still bleeding hand, he could still _feel_ them healing, but it was just so _slow_ now.

Bloodfeud rolled his shoulders, relieving some of the tension in them, before stalking off to the north again. He still had appointment with the head asshole. The sith lord finally came to the clearing he was instructed to find, a base camp by the looks of it. He moved silently, eyes open for anymore enemies that were surely to ambush him. He paused at the Anti-aircraft gun they had the up dead center of the camp, making him shake his head.

"Good training and excellent hard-ware, so not just your average group of underworld sleemos." observed the general before sensing movement beyond the camp. He turned and began to approached the area just outside the camp, another clearing, set against a cliff side. The sound of charging blaster drew his attention skyward to see several more of the soldiers dropping down with their jetpacks and landing around him, with other staying up top. One of them caught his attention, being that his armor was inversed of the others. His armor being maroon with a dark gray undershirt, and a black double cross on his chest and shoulder pads. He didn't sport a kama, but still had a loin cloth, that white in color with the cross embroidered into it matching the shoulder cape worn over his left shoulder. Also he seemed to favor not wearing a helmet. The man had stormy gray eyes, full of disdain for the creature in front him and his face was contort in a fashion that reflected the sentiment. He also had black buzz cut black hair, and heavy stubble. The man stood at six feet, one inch and had the build of a veteran warrior, the sword on his back and blaster pistol holster on his right side added to it all.

"You?" began the man, "are the one killing my brothers and sisters?"

"Guilty as charged," replied Bloodfeud looking perfectly satisfied with himself, "To be fair you did kinda shoot me out of the sky, so not like you didn't bring this on yourself."

"Foul monster,"snarled the man making Bloodfeud chuckled mirthlessly shaking his head.

"You see, it's like I told Blades right before I made brain salad out of him… I _really_ hate that word." said the sith stepping toward the man. His men readied their blaster but he raised his hand stopping them.

"He is my kill." he said simply and the soldier stood down obediently.

"Ooh tough guy, you know what, I'm not going to even bother using my force power, it'll make kicking your ass all the more fun." said Bloodfeud cracking his knuckles as he approached. The Arbiter removed his shoulder cape, throwing it to the side, advancing towards bloodfeud, reach for the handle of his, before pausing, and moving his hand behind his back and pulling a Merr-Sonn retractable stun baton.

"I'll prolong your demise, filth like doesn't deserve a quick death." reasoned the Arbiter, approaching the sith.

"My thoughts exactly-er, what's your name? I like to know who I'm gutting." asked Bloodfeud as the two began to circle each other. The Arbiter remained silent, giving the sith the impression he wouldn't be humored.

"Gideon Wren." stated the man simply slowing to a stop, Bloodfeud mimicking his actions. The two warriors stared each other down for what felt like an eternity, each studying the other and their stance, before Bloodfeud suddenly charged, swiping at Gideon's head. Gideon ducked and turn, striking the sith in the back of the head with his stun baton.

"Ah! Fuck that thing has serious power to it!" growled Bloodfeud before turning to strike at Gideon once more. The man dodged several before stopping one, with a strike from his baton and opening up with three rapid strike on the sith, before ducking under a counter strike, and delivering a kick to Bloodfeud side.

"Slippery bastard aren't you?" snarled Bloodfeud rotating his shoulder.

"You're just predictable." noted Gideon, as Bloodfeud came in again, lashing out and missing again, a shot to the back and chest. He swung again and Gideon easily dodged, almost as if he was expecting that exactly follow up before coming back and striking Bloodfeud in the neck, baton at full charge, and pressing it there. Bloodfeud cried out in pain, before suddenly grabbing the baton and palm striking Gideon in the chest, knocking back. Bloodfeud snapped the weapon like a twig and looked up to see Gideon rolling back to his feet, and aim an arm at him before activating a wrist mounted flamethrower. The sith used the force to redirect the fire around him, allowing him to pick up on it's strange, and actually irritating odor. By the time Gideon moved on from his flamethrower Bloodfeud was actually coughing.

"The hell do you put in your flamethrowers?" he coughed making Gideon raise an eyebrow.

"Silver nitrate."

"The hell is with you people and force damned silver!? You like bling out your shit that much or something?"

"No your imbecile." began Gideon as the two once again began to circle each other.

"Then what's with it?"

"There are many way to kill you, some are tried and. Destruction of the heart, fire, and so many others. But one that never has failed," began Gideon drawing his blade, "Is your… 'allergy' to silver."

"I don't know what your talking about, and to be honest it doesn't even make sense you crazy fu-" Bloodfeud was interrupted when Gideon jet packed into the air with a fierce battle cry before bring his blade down on Bloodfeud who blocked with his vambraces. Gideon landed and struck again, with another slash that the sith corkscrewed over. He landed and charged slashing at Gideon's head only for him to duck and come back and draw his pistol, aiming at the sith's head. Bloodfeud angled his head out of the way just in time and leapt back, only for Gideon to charged back in using his WESTER-35 to cover his advance. Bloodfeud blocked each shot, before spinning out of the way of a power stab from Gideon and coming back with vicious over head strike. Gideon ducked and delivered a powerful round kick to the sith's stomach before turning to deliver another kicked to the hunched sith's face with the opposite leg. The sith growled before coming back in slashing at Gideon, once, twice, three times, only for his opponent to dodge expertly each time. Gideon jet packed away, opening up with his flamethrower, forcing the sith to roll away from it, to avoid its effect entirely.

"Why you hiding up there for? I'm tougher than you expected?" smiled Bloodfeud tauntingly making Gideon snort.

"Hardly." he said angling his flight position before, suddenly launching a missile from his JT-12 jet back, that was locked onto the sith. Bloodfeud cursed, before running, the rocket following him, zig zagging with the sith until he made a sharp turn that the rocket couldn't making it crash into the mountain side. The sith sighed before turning to be jet packed charged once more. Gideon followed with an uppercut and the gut shot, before delivering a jet pack power knee kicked to the sith's face and flying away.

"You little bastard! I'm gonna kill you for that?" cried Bloodfeud as Gideon landed, drawing his sword again.

"You've wasted my time long enough. It's time I end this so you receive… 'proper punishment'." replied the Arbiter, reaching behind him to pull out what look like a simple injection (picture an epi-pen type thing almost). Bloodfeud charged forward, heedless as ever and Gideon ducked under his attack, lashing out and stick Bloodfeud with the injection device. It took a few seconds, but once it kicked in Bloodfeud, fell to his knees, agony suddenly overriding all other senses, as he clutched his head in pain. His veins were bulging underneath his skin, eye dilating as a severe, hellish burning sensation spread throughout his body.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" began Gidon approaching, the kneeling sith, "like your being eaten alive, from the inside out?"

Bloodfeud turn to glare at Gideon before letting out a defiant roar and swing only to him. Gideon to to side step and counter. Once his blade locked with Bloodfeud's vambrace, struck out with another injection device, bringing the sith to his knees. Never had he been in so much pain in his entire life, not even during his training under Dooku, this was just, just… _unreal._ He clutched his head in agony, some of his veins even starting to turn black from whatever was injected inside of him.

"A potent mixture of silver nitrate and other substances to help carry it through the body. Still doubt its power against you? Monster." growled Gideon holding his sword to blade to Bloodfeud's face, pressing it's silver edge again his cheek earning a sizzle and burn right before the sith hit it away with his vambrace. The sith attempt the stand up, even affording a step toward Gideon before falling forward, coughing and hacking violently. With each fit came up blood, a hallmark of his bodies' quickly deteriorating status. Bloodfeud spared one last defiant glare at Gideon before finally being engulfed by darkness.

"This is what you deserve," began Gideon motioning for his men to move in now. They dragged him back to camp before quickly thowing on silver restraints connected to large generators by heavy, silver chains. The set up took two minutes, to finish completely securing everything and retrieve the proper 'tools' for the operation's final phase."Wake up."

Bloodfeud let out a sudden cry of pain as untold amounts of high voltage was suddenly pumped into his body. Gideon watched unsympathetically before motioning for them to stop. Gideon paced back and forth the sith watching him warily, his heavy breathing filling the area.

"I have a feeling you lack any information that could possible useful us, but better safe than sorry. Besides," he paused to address the table set up next him, picking up a silver place vibro knuckle duster, a smile placing itself on his face for the first time that night "this will be fun either way."

In response the sith spat on Gideon's shoes. The man's eyebrow twitched before he loaded his arm back and then delivered a thundering punch to the sith lord's jaw. He then grabbed him by his hair and held him up for another punch.

"As i said, no matter what the outcome, at least this will prove to be… rewarding in it's own way." said Gideon turning back to the table, hand ghosting over a silver scalpel and compact laser drill, trying to decided which he'd prefer. To hell with it, the scalpel, they'll be time for both anyway.

… **Later …**

"You're very resilient." noted Gideon,setting down the pliers. He looked down at the battered and beaten Bloodfeud who couldn't even find the energy for a smart aleck remarks or even to glare at him. "What's wrong no smart aleck remarks?" Bloodfeud weakly muttered something, making Gideon raise an eyebrow before lifting the sith by his hair once more. He looked his in the eye and sith silently stared back at him before repeating himself.

"Screw you."

Gideon narrowed his eye, releasing his head and rubbing his temples. What else should he have expected? Gideon sighed drawing his sword, staring at his reflection for a moment before stepping off to the side. He motioned to him men, who then came up and forced the sith to lean forward. Gideon lined his blade with the sith lord's neck before raising high above his head, poised to end the beast once for all. He exhaled and-

"Stop!"

Gideon and his men turned to see a dark skinned human male approaching them with what appeared to be republic clone troopers on either side of him. Gideon's men aimed their rifles at them as they approached but Gideon held up a hand, telling them to hold fire… for now. He eyed the approaching jedi and his soldier wearily until they stopped a few yards away.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned Gideon looking at the jedi.

"I'm Mace Windu, and as for why I'm here" he turned to point at the restrained general situated behind Gideon, "I'm here to retrieve the war criminal behind you."

Gideon raised an eyebrow looking back at the general, "I'm afraid you've come all this way for nothing then, Master Windu."

"I disagree."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because i doubt some band of thugs and paramilitaries want to pick a fight with the Republic." replied Windu cross his arms over his chest, making Gideon narrow his eyes.

"You're meddling in things you don't understand in the slightest Jedi."

"Stand aside, I won't ask again." began Windu before pointing in the direction of the tree line to the west, opposite of their camp, "My men are already standing by and waiting for a reason, _any reason_ to storm this place. We have more men and superior fire power. So if you want to keep yourself and your men alive, i suggest your peacefully hand over the sith lord." stated Windu with finality, his entire stature screaming of a danger _daring_ Gideon to even _try_ refusing him. Gideon looked the Jedi in the eyes, eye searching for something, anything to give him the upper hand. The Arbiter and the Jedi stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Gideon then sighed, breaking the staring contest.

"You want him dead? Fine, let us dispose of him properly and then you can take the credit, like a good general." offered Gideon already turning to approach Bloodfeud, "Just be sure you make _no_ mention of us or our involvement."

"I think not," began Windu making Gideon stop, "The general is worth more to us alive."

"Words like that only prove to me how ignorant you are of the situation." replied Gideon spiteful, not even bothering to turn around and address the jedi with eye contact.

"I'm perfectly aware of the current 'situation'." Windu spat, venom in his voice. Gideon soon realized they were watching them for sometime, "Now, I won't ask again."

"I know," Gideon then suddenly turn on Windu, sword brandished and singing toward Windu's head. The jedi master acted fast, pulling his lightsaber form his belt and activating it mid swing. The top half of Gideon's silver sword landed several feet behind the jedi harmlessly, who then put his purple blade to the man's throat.

"Last chance," growled Mace. The two entered another staring contest, one that neither was willing to forfeit. But eventually it was once again Gideon who appeared to concede to their jedi.

"Release the beast."

"But sir-"

"Just do it." repeated Gideon sounding irritated. His men looked at each other before reluctantly doing as they were ordered, releasing the sith before promptly dragging him to the jedi. One of the clones helped the sith to his feet, leaning the man on his shoulder while the other bound his hands. Mace Windu nodded in approval, before deactivating his lightsaber motioning for his men to leave. Once they were out of sight, one of Gideon men went up to him, frantic in his tone.

"That's it then? We're just letting that monster escape with those fools?" Gideon regarded the other man with a neutral look before shaking his head.

"Of course not."

"Then why-"

"The jedi was lying, If he really had as many men as he said they would've attack as soon as I attacked him. Hell Mace Windu himself, has a sound record for not letting attempts on his life go unpunished. But it's better if we figure out what exactly what we're up against in order to limit of casualties." explained Gideon before turning to more of his men, "Release our Anooba, and a surveillance droid. We see just what their numbers really are while thinning them out."

Gideon men straighten up and gave a collective 'yes sir' to their leader before dispersing to prepare themselves for battle. Gideon turned and called out to his troops one last time, "And remembers my brethren! There is no fear, there is only perseverance. There is no pain, only strength. There is no darkness, only the light. _We_ are the light, we are the Followers of Natalis."

… **Later …**

The jedi moved through the woods with their men, Kota at point and Windu cover the back where the sith was. They had been in silence for the last ten minutes, with all soldiers on guard as they moved through the forest. Each man there was expecting those men to come out and attack them at any second. Bloodfeud himself seemed to be oddly calm about this whole situation odd as that was, yet Windu had resumed there was a chance he was just glad be out of the hands of those men. They had contacted the ship to pick them up back at the quarry where they had ambushed Bloodfeud.

"You know," speak of the devil, "Part of me thought that Gideon and his boys were with you guys. But i soon realized those assholes are way too hard core for you push overs to work with."

"Quiet, Blood-Sucker." growled the clone trooper who was marching with his blaster to the sith's back.

"Blood-Sucker?" smirked Bloodfeud, slightly amused, "How 'creative', but seriously I don't suppose you guys know who those pricks were."

"I said _be quiet_." repeated the clone trooper, level his sights with the sith's head. The sith's who while was still limping and try to heal was already back to smart ass remarks and sarcastic cynicism.

"Calm yourself trooper," began Windu, "He's trying to annoy you, just ignore him and he'll-"

Windu interrupted himself when there was a howl in the distance, followed by the beat of hurried foot steps hitting the forest floor. Considering their current situation, not a single soul was willing to believe this was just a coincidence.

"Everyone prepare for battle and keep the prisoner safe!" ordered Kota as the other readied their weapons.

"Protect me? I'm touched guys, I really am." quipped Bloodfeud right as the Anooba came charging from the woods around them. The clones and Militiamen began to open fire, downing as many of the Anoobas as they could while jedi charged in. Mace ducked under an Anooba's pounce slashing it's under belly as it went sailing over him. Then turned and stabbed his lightsaber down into another one before rolling out of the way of an attack. He then turned and threw his lightsaber killing another Anooba, and catching as it returned to engage another coming up behind him

Kota decapitated another Anooba, before picking one up with the force and slamming it into a second. He then sidestepped another charging beast, bringing his lightsaber down on it's passing body, cutting the creature in half. "Everyone, stay together! These creatures are fast and ferocious."

Bloodfeud watched with fascination as the republic forces battled the Anoobas, slightly impressed by valiance. Then the clones that were suppose to be guarding him were mauled, making him sigh. Of _course._ One of the canine creature turned on him before charging, and Bloodfeud sidestepped it. The created turned and slashed him, but the sith blocked using his full cover restraint devices. The creatures growled in frustration, before once more only to be once again side stepped before this time taking a hit to the back of the head. The Anooba shook its head angrily before turning to lunge at the sith, only to be shot by a militia man.

"Took you long enough." said Bloodfeud making the man growl at him, annoyed. The sith looked around to see the Anooba had been driven off by the jedi and soldiers, several bodies adorning the forest floor now.

"You know," he began turning to the jedi, "That was just them calling your bluff right? They probably just sent them to access your fighting strength."

"We can see that _boy,_ now quiet before I have second thoughts on taking you alive." threatened kota, making Windu place a hand on his fellow jedi's shoulders to calm him.

"This, 'Gideon' and his men shouldn't far behind. We need to hurry our efforts to arrive at the pick up." said Mace making Kota nod in agreement. As soon as the dead were counted and wounded temporarily patched up enough for the trip to the LZ, the group was once again moving. The republic force move swiftly and carefully, wary of the impending attack from the Followers. Each and every soldier, clones or militia could hear their heart thundering in their ears, painting the rhythm to their pounding footsteps. The moved around tree, jumped over obstacles and kept their blasters at the ready, until finally the quarry was in sight. And the yellow bolts started flying their way from behind.

A clones cried out as he was hit, Ponds picking up him off the ground and helping the injured soldier the rest of the way, while Malco covered them. "Go, go! They're right behind us!" called Malco as the saviors came into view. Several soldier stopped to aid in covering the injured, trading fire with the incoming Followers.

"Eyes up, we got jet packers!" called a clone, shooting down a follower who was trying to flank over them. A missile came flying from one of the Followers, exploding and killing several men.

"Back it up, they're getting closer!" called Ponds, dropping two more Followers. Malco gave a fierce battle cry, firing off his rotary cannon until one of the other patted him on the shoulder. It was time to go, the Followers were pushing up too fast. The republic troops followed the others, their general covering them, lightsaber swinging furiously, deflecting blaster fire left and right. A true sight to behold.

"Get the prisoner and injured inside the main complex, and prepare them all for evac!" ordered Windu as he and Kota prepared to lead their men who were still able for a final stand against the Followers. The clones and Militia men took cover using rubble and old machinery, taking aim at the advancing Followers. The Followers came in hard and fast, using their jetpacks and superior numbers to their advantage, pushing the republic line to it's limit.

"Hold the line and watch the sides! If they flank us, we're dead!" yelled Kota, charging forward and cutting down several followers before deflecting several more shots. He rolled and sent out a force wave knocking several of the Followers back, before turning and charging another group of followers, lightsaber spinning and flourishing, severing limbs and heads in single swings.

Mace, unlike Kota who taking the fight to the attackers, was focusing on the defense. He deflected several shot back at the Followers, cutting down any who tried to get too clone. He suddenly ducked under a sudden blaster bolt and turn to see a familiar face that made his sour. Gideon stood their holding his blaster in one hand, and Mace narrowed his eyes.

"I suggest you run, or you'll find out what happened to the last Mandalorian who thought he could face me."

"Oh, I've heard." replied Gideon pulling out a second pistol he was borrowing just for this, "Luckily, I'm twice the warrior he was." and with that he was in the air, blasters alternating in blaster, putting Mace on the defensive, before charging in. Mace swung at Gideon, who flipped over the strike mid air landing behind him, and opening fire once more, which the jedi once again began to deflect. Switching tactics, Gideon unleashed his flamethrower on the jedi, who used the force to redirect the flames around him, much like how Bloodfeud had. Mace then began to charge through the flames, slashing at the Arbiter, who promptly jetpacked away just in time.

"This doesn't look good!" observed Ponds as another clones was dropped next to him. With both jedi now occupied, the clones and militiamen were now defending the main building by themselves. All the while, as the battle raged outside Bloodfeud sat with his two Militiamen guard, eyes closed as he focused on the force. The battle outside wasn't making it any easier, and neither was the blabbering of his two new guards. Honestly, why couldn't he get peace and quiet when he _actually_ needed it?

"Sounds bad out there, should go out and help?" asked one of his guards.

"Of course not, we're needed here, to guard the prisoner."

"Guard him, he's not going anywhere though." said the first militia man before an audible ' _clunk'_ was heard, making them both pale and look behind them. There stood the general, a pained smile from moving with his injuries, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

"Sure about that?"

… **.**

Windu blocked several more of Gideon's shots before suddenly pushing out with the force sending the mando into the wall of the building and damaging his jetpack falling to the ground. Gideon quickly returned to his feet, blaster aimed and firing off at the charging jedi master. Mace swung his blade, destroying one of Gideon pistol's, following through for a second swing aimed to decapitate Gideon. But unlike the bounty hunter on Geonosis, Gideon's reaction time was far sharper than Mace had expected, and he was actually able to lean back far enough to dodged the attack. Gideon rolled backward, using his flamethrower once more, forcing the jedi back. Gideon then reached onto his belt and drew several thermal detonators at the jedi who caught them with the force, just as he had hoped. Gideon immediately took aim at the detonator and blasted one, which in turned created a chain reaction that set them all off, knocking windu back and kicking up dust for Gideon's next move.

Mace coughed due to the smoke, getting up and channeling the force to try and locate his opponent. He got a fix on him a moment too late, as Gideon himself had boldly charged forward, catching the jedi off guard, and ducking under a sudden lightsaber slash, elbowing mace in the gut hard. Gideon then flipped over mace and turned to deliver a hard kick to the jedi's back knocking him forward. Gideon then turned and blasted a pair of clone troopers taking aim at him before turning to the recovering jedi. Mace got up, now wary of the Arbiter and taking note not to underestimate him anymore.

"I told you there wasn't a bounty hunter in the galaxy that compared to me."

"Duly noted. I'll be sure to stop underestimating you and actually start taking this seriously." stated Windu, readying his vapaad shrugged, ready his blaster and flamethrower, being sure to stay ready to move at any moment.

"About time." returned the arbiter cooley. And then they clashed once more.

Kota slashed a Follower's side before stabbing backwards into his body He deflected several more blaster shots before turning to his men. "Alpha squad, moved up and support Delta! Clones, move to flank!" he shouted before throwing his lightsaber into the air before lunging up and catching it. Then just as he did during his fight with Bloodfeud, brought the blade back down and sending forth a large surge of energy that slammed into the surrounding Followers. Kota stood up once more, ready to cut down more of the seemingly endless forces of the Followers before a ship suddenly flew over head. Kota looked up hoping to see their evac, but felt his heart fall when he saw it was another separatist drop ship.

"Guard team, come in! Sergeant Kiv, respond!" he called into his wrist comm, only to get static in return. Bloodfeud had escaped and contacted a pick up.

"Force dammit! Everyone hold the line here, I'm going after the general!" called Kota before charging back toward the main compound. Mace and Gideon paused their combat, also noting the separatist ship landing on the roof, which could only mean one thing.

"No!" and with that, mace abandoned his opponent force jumping to the roof, just in time to see Bloodfeud limp onto the ship. The sith regard Mace with a passing glance before sending out force lighting to impede the jedi, his droids joining in with their blasters. The jedi charged, forward but the ship was already leaving, and out of his reach by the time he got to them. Leaping to try and board the ship before it's ramp closed, Bloodfeud denied him access with one powerful force push. Mace landed with a grunt, looking up to see a smirking Bloodfeud.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get another, exceedingly rare chance to capture me." quipped Bloodfeud before adding, "thanks for getting me outta here by the way, even if it was to stick me in a cell. I kinda feel obligated to pay you back, so i had something special set, enjoy!"

Mace growled as he watched the sith once again escaped. He let out a frustrated yell, punching the ground in pure rage as Kota came running up the stairs stopping when he saw the shuttle leaving.

"Dammit, we were so close!"

"I know," replied Mace, standing up with hilt in hand. He sighed, frustration and failure wearing the last of him thin. He rubbed his temples before turning to Kota.

"We need to hold out until the-" sudden explosions got the jedi's attention, making them turn to see several vulture droid bombing the enemy positions, making Mace realized what Bloodfeud had meant by 'something special'.

"Sir, we just suffered heavy casualties and the republic forces are no pushing forward.! Orders?"

Gideon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Damned Jedi got in their way and botched everything, now all the losses they suffered today meant nothing. _And_ he'd have to tell his superior about this failure...Perfect.

"Retreat for now, objective is lost anyway. But mark my words, the jedi won't be getting away with this. I'll make sure of it." and with that, the Followers retreated leaving the republic troops semi-victorious.

… **Later, Jedi Cruiser** _ **Justice …**_

Mace and Kota stood on the bridge of the latter's cruiser, relaying the past events to the council.

"Most unfortunate, this is. More caution in his future missions, Bloodfeud will take. Ready, he will be." said Yoda making Mace look down, shame overcoming him briefly. Yet another sith to slip through his fingers. Yet another wasted opportunity to turn this war around.

"This new factions also sounds to be quite troublesome." added Mundi.

"Have you learned anything of the symbol we sent you?" asked Kota.

"Not much," replied mundi honestly, "The most we can say is that the symbol is actually part of a larger family crest dating back to family of nobles from naboo. The House of Natalis. But the two heirs to the name, Jun and Brag disappeared during an expedition into uncharted space. No one has seen or heard anything related to the family for millennia. We're not sure if there is even an connect, but chances of such are very slim." said Mundi.

"And this 'Gideon' I faced? What about him?" asked Windu.

"A name, we have. Gideon Wren, of Mandalore he is. Disappeared as well, after great tragedy he did. Presumed dead, but returned it seems. Further investigation need, it is." said Yoda, pausing "A shift in the force indeed. The one we had hoped for, it was not. The rise of a new power this is. A new enemy to face, and face it, we must."

"Indeed, I doubt this will be the last we see of this 'Gideon Wren' and his men." said Mace with a sigh, rubbing his chin. But more so, this wasn't most definitely not the last time _Bloodfeud_ saw the last of them. Whatever he did to them, however it was that the sith managed to earn their ire, this new faction seemed just as keen of removing the young sith from play. As brutally as possible no less. And to this Mace had to admit, while it may have been the general they were sent to destroy, they saved a man from a fate no one deserved. Even if he escaped in the end, Windu felt in his heart that he had made the right call.

' _After all, no one ever said the path of the righteous, was an easy one.'_

 **Woah, for some reason these last few chapters feel like I rush the endings, I hope it's okay. Anyway, tell me what you think of the 'Followers of Natalis'? What about their champion Gideon? Thought he was gonna go down like Jang did for a second there right? I wanna know what you think, so please review. Anyway next chapter should be out faster since i just gotta edit the orignal one. Anyway, until then see ya later!**


	8. A Hostage Situation

**Here we are again, and I am so sorry guys, that this took so long. Things kept coming in life, and it slowed me down. I hope the quality of this chapter makes up for it. And I swear the next chapter won't be so long and it will be a damn good one. Enjoy, and please review!**

 **Several weeks after the events on Mooga's second moon….**

Bloodfeud was sound asleep in his room. Dooku hadn't given him any assignment since the mission to Mooga, and Bloodfeud had to decide if he was glad to be resting since his run in with Gideon Wren. or angry because he is going _insane_ from sheer boredom. So he spent most of his training, sleeping, flying, and complaining to Dooku about how bored he was. And every time he asked for a new mission Dooku would say there wasn't anything of 'real importance' and that there will be one 'next time'. Well Bloodfeud was getting extremely anxious waiting for this 'next time'. So here he was trying to sleep, in an attempt to escape his mind numbing boredom.

 **Dream state….**

 _A dark skinned man stood over him, eye shadowed out by the lighting and hair in a ponytail, lifting his foot over Bloodfeud's face as he laid on the floor."Nothing personal kid, it's only business", the man brought his foot down and the scene changed._

" _Your training is complete my apprentice, rise as an acolyte of the sith. Rise, and take one step closer to being a dark lord." said Dooku to a kneeling Bloodfeud who slowly began to rise, a smile dancing on his lips._

 _A small boy smiled up at a flaxen haired woman, who stroked his cheek affectionately, a warm look smile on her face. "You going to do great thing. I know it, my puțină bucurie." she whispered softly ruffling his his hair making the child laugh._

 _The image flashed one more time to show a burning village, the orange glow of the flames being broken only by the silhouette infront of them, one large, a male by the shape. Then there was a person on their knees, defeated and panting, as the male ignited a red blade and striked_

 **Dream state over….**

He woke up panting heavily. "What the kriff? What kind of dream was that, or was it a nightmare?" he said looking around his room before giving a frustrated sigh, bring his hand to cover his face. "What's happening to me? Dam, Dooku and this 'next time' bullshit."

' _The man is probably giving all assignments to the weakling Ventress'._ He thought standing up rubbing his temple. He almost wanted to laugh at that thought, given she almost always failed. Honestly, why did they even need that useless Dathomirian around anyway? Bloodfeud was worth three of her, easy. Want him to lead an assault on Jedi forces? Easy. Want him to captain some shitty ship? Done(even if he did let it get destroyed). Need some chemicals picked up for a mad scientist? No problem… Kinda. Yet Dooku insisted and giving mission to Ventress. Honestly, Bloodfeud swore the old man was going senile in his old age.

The door to his room opened and a droid walked in "Sir we you have an assignment from count Dooku."

"Speak of the devil." he muttered, "Okay, tell him I'm on my way now." he spoke as he on his shirt. Once he had his armor on and rolled the stiffness from his shoulders he moved to the comms room, being greeted by the shimmering image of a waiting Count Dooku.

"Okay Dooku, do you actually have something for me this time, or is this just another call to bother me with political nonsense."

Dooku ignored the younger sith's usual snark and continued on as usual, "You are to assist a bounty hunter known as Cad-Bane. He plans to free Ziro the hutt."

"Why? Last time I checked, our last transaction with Ziro didn't exactly pan out." replied there general, crossing his arms. Now he was _sure_ Dooku was going senile. Speaking of which the twitch on the sith's eyebrow almost gave the impression he read his mind. But the Count had been forced to interact with the younger man long enough to know how he thinks.

"I won't bore you with specifics I know you care little for general, all you need to know is that in war, especially one against the jedi, it is important to forge connections and earn favors. Cad-Bane and his services may serve as a valuable asset to us in the future. I offered assistance in return for said favors and he asked for commando droids, but i seek to, how you say, 'one up' his request."

"If you say so. Mind telling me how he plans to free that sleemo?"

"That general," began Dooku, a knowing smirk playing on his lips, "is the part I'm certain will make you enjoy this mission. He plans hold a group of senators hostage, during a meeting to arrange an effort of opposition to the passing of a bill.". True to his word Bloodfeud smiled evilly and put up his hood. Looks like it was finally 'next time'.

… **Later …**

"You know the plan?" asked the blue skinned alien known as Cad-Bane. When he had negotiated the assistance of separatists assets with Count Dooku, he had expected to receive two commando droids to help in the operation. Instead he got the droids _and_ a loud mouth, sith lord. Now most would expect the duro bounty to be ecstatic at the development, Bane was instead skeptical. Bloodfeud was a powerful sith warrior sure, but he was also a brash, smart aleck, and rather sadistic young man. Not to mention Bloodfeud was used to leading, meaning there was a chance he wouldn't take to being ordered around well.

"Yeah, yeah." replied Bloodfeud, confident. Bane had made sure to drill the plan into the general's skull more than anyone else on the team. Bloodfeud had been getting the feeling that Bane didn't trust him not to screw this up, and Bloodfeud couldn't wait to prove him wrong. The sith had a reputation to keep healthy and after his defeat by Gideon Wren, he was eager to show _himself_ was still the same badass he'd always been.

The team of bounty hunter and separatists stopped at a strategically selected building, directly across from the senate building and dropped off their sniper, Aurra Sing. They stopped again above the senate building and Bloodfeud jumped off the vehicle, landing behind the guards unnoticed. As the others got ready for their part Bloodfeud went to work, moving like the wind, feet making making barely any noise even as he ran from cover to cover, approaching his first target. He reached under a guard's helmet and covered his mouth before punching his hand threw his body. He silently put down the guard as he ran to another and ripped out his throat with his claws. One guard close by turned around and saw him, but before he could react Bloodfeud gripped him with force choke, snapping his neck with a twist of his hand. He silently ran to another pair of guards he grabbed them both, cover their mouths to stop their voice from coming out. He then pulled jerked one guard's head to side, earning a sharp _crack_ before dragging the second into the shadows, eye already eyeing up his neck and the precious veins within. After he finished feeding he looked up and saw Cad-bane step out the vehicle, gaining the attention of the rest of the guards.

Bane scanned the the platform behind the guards, spotting Bloodfeud standing in the shadows, wiping the remains of his last 'meal' from his mouth. Well at least the sith knew how to follow orders well enough. When Cad-bane gave the signal the sith ran up to a group of guards and unleashed a force wave throwing most of them off the side of the senate building, sending them falling to their deaths, screaming the whole way. Cad-Bane then grabbed the closest guard and broke his neck while the others started to blast guards. Bloodfeud delivered a hard kick to the stomach of a guard sending him flying into another, knocking them both to the floor. Another guard tried had flanked the sith and was about to take the shot, but was sniped by Aurra, who then proceeded to pick off several more guards.

"There's the sniper." said a guard as he pointed at Aurra's position before, ironically,being shot by said sniper. Soon the guards were no more, killed by the combined effort of the bounty hunters and the sith. With all hostile down, the rest of the group exited the speeder and preceded to regroup with Bane and Bloodfeud.

"You two get those uniforms on." commanded Bane to the two red painted commando droids they had brought with them.

"Command to east guard post what's happening down there?" asked a senate guard through the comm. One of the droids changed it's voice before addressing the guard.

"Nothing just some protesters we took care of them."

"Roger that continue your duties." came the reply. As several seconds of silence, making Bloodfeud chuckle at the gullibleness of the men trusted to protect the senate he looked around as the other went about hiding the immediate evidence of what really happened before throwing out his arms.

"Let's do that again!" said Bloodfeud. The bounty hunters all answered in unison

"No!"

"Okay, okay _jeez-_ tough crowd." said the sith rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 **Meanwhile….**

"You know, I know a nice planet where we won't be recognized. It'll really be like we're husband and wife, not jedi and senator." said Anakin Skywalker to his wife Padme Amidala as she worked on several documents. Due to the nature of their relationship, Anakin had grown use to his and Padme having to keep their marriage hidden, but recently they had barely any time to spend together. And he meant _even less_ than usual. It was starting to bug him and so the jedi had been trying for the last few days to convince his wife to come with him on a secret getaway for a few days. Unfortunately for him, his plan had happened to coincide with the proposal of a bill that would intensify the war between the Republic and Confederacy.

"I'm sorry Anakin but I need to finish this paperwork if the bill is to be stopped." she replied as she stood up and straightening the papers. Anakin got up with a sigh and walked to her. Padme paused what she was doing when her husband stood next to her, before suddenly pulling out his lightsaber.

"Here hold this." he said as he offered his weapon to her. Padme's eyes widened before shaking her head, placing the papers down in order to try and push the jedi artifacts away.

"No I can't, a jedi's lightsaber is a sacred artifact and-" Anakin simply shoved it into her hand, "Wow it's heavier than I thought." she said almost automatically once she actually registered the weapon was now in her hands.

"Obi-wan once told me 'Anakin this weapon is your life' and now it is." he spoke looking at her.

"If you're trying to make fun of me, then I think-"

"I would never do that to you Padme." he said sincerely as he took her into his arms, before kissing her. Padme put the weapon down and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the loving embrace. Then there was a knock and they quickly pulled apart, looking in alarm at the door.

"Hide." said Padme, making Anakin nod before diving behind her desk, forgetting to grab his lightsaber on the way. Padme hid the weapon in her sleeve, right as the door opened, to reveal just who had interrupted their moment. In walked senator Bail Organa and C3-PO.

"There you are. We've looking everywhere for you the meeting is going to start at any minute." said Organa.

"Sorry senator Organa." she apologize

"It okay Padme but please hurry up we need to leave." he began, looking to turn around only to stop and face her once more, "Oh, and one more thing have you seen Anakin Skywalker anywhere?"

"Anakin? Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just that his padawan is here looking for him."

"Ahsoka Tano? I didn't know she was here."

"She just arrived. She said it was urgent that she spoke to her master."

"Well I haven't seen him but if I do I'll tell him.".

Organa nodded and said "Splendid, but that'll have to wait. Now let's go.". Padme then followed him out with 3PO. Anakin got up from his hiding spot behind her desk, rubbing the back on his head. Well that was a sudden turn of events.

"I swear, sometimes the universe just hates me." he muttered to himself, "Well, I guess I should speak to my padawan now." he added as he went out of the office to find his padawan.

 **With Ahsoka….**

Ahsoka wondered the halls of the senate building looking for her master. She stopped as she remembered what brought her here in the first place. She was peacefully sound asleep in her room at the temple, worn out from the extensive training session she had undergone that day. But then her moment of respite was brought to an abrupt end by the nightmare. Looking back, perhaps she should've brought it before the council, but at the same time it seemed so far fetched. The idea, that Bloodfeud dueling Anakin, _inside_ the senate building she was currently standing could be considered laughable. But she knew what she saw, and she knew that it felt _so_ real. And lastly she knew her heart was pounding at dangerous speeds when she woke up, Bloodfeud delivering the finished blow, painting the wall in her master's blood being a sight all too real for her to handle.

She remembered the cold sweat she had been covered in, and the terror that had enveloped her mind. The disbelief. She wanted guidance in regards to her dream, no her _vision_ but she also felt the strong need to be _here._ In the very building her dream took place, in order to warn her master. And so here she was, wandering the halls of a building she never visited before, trying not to look as frantic as she felt. For all she knew, the sith could actually somehow be on his way right now, which meant they needed to be ready.

 **Meanwhile….**

Bloodfeud, Cad-Bane, and the others were quietly moving around the senate building, weapons at the ready and eyes open. They checked their corners and flanks, moving until they came across a room full of guards. Bane signaled for them to stop before throwing two thermal detonators in the room. The two grenades exploded simultaneously with such force it shook that side of the building and collapsing the room . Bane smiled like the others, finding this to be all too easy. Bloodfeud seemed equally impressed with the bounty hunters Either the senate guard was _that_ bad or these guys were _that_ good.

"Nice." said Bloodfeud as they proceeded to walk past the room. Aurra stopped when saw a senate guard was still alive, a soul survivor amongst the carnage created by Bane's explosives.

"Help me." he said. She replied by pulling out her pistol and aiming it at him.

"No, no, no!" he begged, his pleases only broadening the smile of Aurra, clearly savoring the power this position gave guard closed his eyes, unwilling to see his demise as it happened, but before she pulled the trigger Bloodfeud grabbed her pistol's barrel and actually bent so it was pointing at her. Aurra stare in shock at her pistol, trying to register, that one _Bloodfeud_ actually stepped in to save him, and that he was strong enough to do so easily that to begin with.

"Hay!? What's the big idea?" she cried at him after he damaged her blaster. The others looked at them, the commotion holding the team up. A dangerous thing since they were now officially on the clock.

"Don't." the sith said, a menacing growl reverberating in his throat as he stared her down.

"You can't be serious."

"I said don't."

Bane shook his head, watching the two. He knew there would be a problem with the general accompanying him, even if he didn't think the sith of all people would have a problem with killing. When he saw the angered look on Aurra's face, and her hand reach for her other blaster while the sith seemed to tensing for the attack, the Duros then decided he should intervene, "Okay, okay hold on there." he began getting between the two, "We don't need to start arguing with each other."

"But he broke my blaster! _And_ he wants to save a guard!"

"Fine, Bloodfeud you kill the guard to show you won't pull anything funny, I don't need a big softy ruining this job." he the turned to Aurra "and Aurra that was a cheap pistol any way."

"I don't care, I loved that pistol!"

Bloodfeud sighed before he grabbed her pistol and bent it back into shape. "There. And fine I kill the guard, just get going, we're wasting enough time as it is."

Aurra snatched her pistol back, giving the sith a distrustful glare, and followed everyone else as they left. Bloodfeud raised his hand about to strike. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at that they were gone. The guard had once again closed his eyes, cursing his luck, but the end never came. Instead he could feel the weight of the debris on him lift before disappearing entirely and something grabbing him by his armor. He opened his eyes and found that he was being dragged out by the sith, his head suddenly filling with both confusion and gratitude. He sat the guard by the wall to let him rest, "Stay here." he ordered, "Someone is bound to have heard that and when they come, they'll take you to the infirmary."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't attack the truly helpless.".

He then began to catch up to the others when the guard said "Thank you.". That caught Bloodfeud of guard no one not even Dooku said so much as 'good job' let alone 'thank you' and to hear it from the enemy was even more so surprising.

"No problem", and with that the sith made his way back to the others.

 **With the Ahsoka….**

Ahsoka was getting frustrated. She still couldn't locate Skywalker, and it was all because of this damn building and it's size! How big did the senate building have to be anyway? No, better question, why was her master eve here in the first place!? She feels like she's been going around in circles and the padawan is just about ready to start cutting her to her master, if no other reason than to blow off some steam.

"Come on where is he!?" she said.

"Where's who snips?" said a familiar voice she turns around and sees non-other than Anakin himself. A bitter feeling crept up on her, that he had actually been following her for a while, just to see how long it was until she cracked. The amused smile of mischief that he wore seemed to at least suggest such.

"Ha, ha very funny." she retorted that earned a chuckle from her master.

"Well I think it was. So what did you want to talk about ?"

Ahsoka's expression turned dead serious. She told him of her dream "So what you think?"

"truthfully or nicely?", Anakin's question made ahsoka give him a strange look. What was that suppose to mean? She mulled it over for a minutes or two before answering him.

"Truthfully, I guess." she answered carefully.

"I think your nuts."

"Hay!" "Come on Ahsoka do you think a sith especially Bloodfeud of all people could sneak past our block aid and get in here without anyone noticing? And besides Bloodfeud can't beat me.". Ahsoka sighed in defeat but the thought of payback for him messing with her before.

"Oh really? Well your bruises say otherwise." she said referring to his injuries sustained from their last encounter with the sith lord.

"Very funny snips." he said, voice laced with heavy sarcasm, as he cross his arms over his chest.

"I think it was." she said giggling, mirroring her master's earlier reply. Then all of a sudden an explosion rocked the halls, catching the jedi by surprise and knocking them off balance for a brief period. When the brief rocking stopped the jedi got the balance back and waited for another shake before breaking the silence.

"What was that?"

"Don't know, but whatever that was, it can't be good." began Anakin a bad feeling creeping up on him, "let's check it out." she nodded and followed him.

 **With the felons….**

After blowing away the senate guards, the group of villainous characters split up. Aurra and a fish looking alien went to disable the power and communication, effectively cutting the building and it's inhabitants off from the rest of Coruscant. Bane and his team were off to confront the senators, as well dispatched any remaining guards along the way. Most of the guard would either e rushing to protect the senators or other key points in the building, thus making their job easier. They just had quiet about it or risk making the senator make a run for it. Bane decided that the general would actually be useful in this regard, surprising as that was.

Despite having a hyperdrive-mouth Bloodfeud was actually quite capable at stealth oriented combat. His unmatched natural speed combined with his impossibly quiet footsteps made it so chaining together quiet and lethal takedown easy as breathing. Bloodfeud may have favored being loud and obnoxious, both in and out of battle, but he also knew when a 'lighter' touch was needed. Infact 'killing them softly' as the sith had put it, was almost a specialty. Even if he preferred a more 'honorable' way of fighting. A funny statement coming from a man of Bloodfeud's…'reputation'.

Bane watched as the sith, seeming to have gotten over his reluctance to kill, dispatched several guards with a combination of quick slashes and wrestling styled grappling takedowns. Bane couldn't help but be silently impressed as the sith used the narrow hallway to his advantage, incorporating the closed environment to move and dodge. The sith was finishing up with another group, having caught them by surprise and pressing the attack before any of them could even get a shot of. He grabbed a guard, running on the wall next him, before pushing off and throwing the man into other soldiers before shocking all three of them to death. With that he turned back to look past the carnage he left behind and motioned for the others to follow. Bane led the others, mindful on not to slip on the pools of blood or tripp on any of the severed limbs and dead bodies. They had gotten to the other side of the building faster than expected, and had to wait for the power to cut. But in the meantime…

"General, go make sure there aren't any guard's inside, but don't let yourself be seen. Take any out if you can. If not wait until the power goes out." ordered Bane. The sith smiled like the sadist he was before going over to a vent and ripping it off the wall. The blonde then saluted his associates and promptly entered the ventilation system, leading him straight to the next room over.

The Senators had their conversation cut short when the power suddenly went out before promptly switching to emergency lights. This strange occurrence along with the strange rumbling from the other side of the large building began to stir up nervousness. As well as an easy feeling that they better get ready for trouble, as far as Padme went. This was never good thing under normal circumstances and she seriously doubted this was going to be normal. Her thoughts were confirmed when an armed Duros calmly strode in, accompanied by several more bounty hunters.

"Hello senators I'm Cad-Bane and you are all under my control." stated the Duros calmly, as he and his men surrounded the senator. His posture screamed veteran fighter and ruthless killer to even the most pacifist of the senators. Padme especially was easily able to pick up on the danger that dripped from each chosen word, that came from this 'Cad-Bane's mouth. Calm and authoritative, leaving no room for disobedience. Something one of the other senator was about to learn first hand.

"I think not!",began a lone senator, face contorted in rage and indignation, "I don't know about you but I will not stand for this. We are senators of the republic and we will not be reduced to such a lowly status by the likes of some damned bounty hunter scum!" he finished as he tried to walk out. But Bane simply drew pistol and shot from the hip, putting a bolt through the man's chest. The audible gasp from the group of senators made his smirk in satisfaction.

"Now is there anyone else with complaints? No? Good, now please wait as my associates will relieve you any communications."

Several seconds later another voice resounded, "That's my 'cue' right?" before the of guard captain was thrown into the middle of the room, limbs twisted into unnatural and painful angles, and throat freshly ripped out, blood spurting forth like a water fountain. The senators looked up to see a dark hood figure, with a smiling face they all knew too well from the holonet. The sith jumped down, hands dripping a crimson trail as he slowly made his way to the senators of the republic, a slight saunter in his step. Bane shook his head, at the show the sith was clearly trying to put on. The galactic politicians however, felt the full strength of the intended effect, terror gripping them like a vice as he stalked up to the head of the group, in the form of senator Organa, who was also the first to break the silence.

"General Bloodfeud." and with the Onderon senator's word of acknowledgement the senators exploded into a mass of stuttering, terrified whispers among themselves.

"A sith."

"He's going to eat us, just like the stories say!"

"We're doomed." were all heard from the crowd each one making Bloodfeud smile broadly, his ego being thoroughly stroked by their fear. Padme on the other hand completely different worries at the moment as she back away into the middle of the group. The lightsaber in her sleeve now having a completely different weight to it. She immediately began counting the armed hostiles in the room, trying to come up with a plan of action.

"People, people- Please enough with being star struck and hand over you communications." he quipped leaning into Organa's face, sharpened teeth bared. Organa quickly gave him his communicator and backed away next to Padme, silently trying to calm his heart before it gave out on him. He still couldn't wrap his head around any of this, especially the fact that general bloodfeud was somehow tied up in all this. Padme's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"I count six of them in the room, maybe if we-"

"And what are you planning to do? Attack them?" quietly interrupted a stern looking Organa "They're armed and with Bloodfeud here, we wouldn't even stand a chance." Padme looked down, unable to deny the logic in his words. Bail could understand her fighting spirit but this wasn't a fight they could win. Not under normal circumstances and _certainly_ not with a sith present. The best they could do was play along and hope they got out of this unscathed. Still...

"I can't let them search me." began Padme making Bail raise an eyebrow at the younger senator.

"Why?" he ventured, already feeling like he wouldn't like the answer. The look on her face followed by several seconds of hesitation made that feeling grow. However what came next was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I have a lightsaber."

"What!…." he whisper yelled, flinching, both senator checking to see if they had been heard. "Why do you have sacred jedi artifact?"

Padme hesitated again, having dread him asking that, which she knew he would. Now what? She couldn't find any reasonable explanation for that short of telling him the truth, and while she did trust Organa, _that_ was certainly out of the question. But what else could she do, fortunately she wouldn't have to explain when he salvation came from the most unexpected of the places. Bloodfeud came to them smile on his face, and arms cross over his chest as he eyed the two senator with amusement. The knowing spark in his eye made Padme's stomach drop before he extended his hand in a silent statement of what he wanted.

"Personal Comms and lightsaber please. Preferably without making a scene" he said nonchalantly shocking Organa.

"But how did-"

"Let's just chalk it up to my surprisingly advance 'listening skills', now if you please I can't have a good fight with Anakin with him unarmed. I won't ask again."

Padme looked to the side, weighing her options. She could give it to Bloodfeud and risk him stealing or worse, selling her or-or she could refuse and eh'd take it by force. The latter seemed far worse an option than the former."Right." she sighed sounding defeated, allowing the weapon to slide from her sleeve and silently to her hand, "I hope you know he's gotten better since you last fought, soon you won't even be able to keep up with him."

"Oh sure." drawled the sith, taking the lightsaber from her grasp with little resistance. Organa gave Padme a look, half expecting her to try and use it on him. While that would've undoubtedly ended horribly, he didn't see how this would be any better.

. "Padme what are you doing? He'll probably keep it and sell us out." said Organa only to earn a chuckle from the sith.

"Have a little faith senator 'worried wart'." Organa looked thoroughly unimpressed with that nickname, "No need to worry I'll make sure I get this back to Skywalker." added Bloodfeud as he planted the weapon on the back on his belt. He continued collect the personal communicators from each senator before handing them off to one of his associates. He then turned gave a loud whistle, sparing Padme and Organa a single, mischievous glance.

"Hey Bane! Got something important that needs to be addressed",For split second Padme thought the sith would prove Organ right, only to let out a small breath of slight relief when he continued. "We got company on the way, feels like Anakin Skywalker's here." he said acting as if this was a surprise to him. Bloodfeud had a feeling Skywalker would be here anyway, ever since the Malevolence he had come to expect that where the senator was, Skywalker would close behind. But then he recognized the other life form next to him, one he hadn't bother to actually look into until now, as he reached out with the force. "And so is his Padawan Ahsoka Tano." he added quietly.

"Interesting, then maybe it is a good thing we brought you along." replied Bane before turning to the Weequay with a red cap, "Go with the general and take care of our Jedi problem."

 **With the two jedi….**

Anakin had just contacted the chancellor when they heard Bloodfeud come down the hall. They hid. Bloodfeud entered the room and immediately smelled them. "Anakin are you going to come out and play?" the two came out, a scowl deeply entrenched on Anakin face as his pada stood next him lightsaber in hand. The sith raised his hand and spoke calmly.

"Now, I wanna duel as much as you do but lets face it, this place is just cramped." he began motioning to the small communication room, "Come follow me." he finished. The two looked, silently agreeing to keep their guard up, before gingerly following the sith. Besides, more room to battle would beneficial to all parties, especially since anakin was currently unarmed. "Here you'll need this." said the sith as he gave Anakin his weapon surprising the duo. Anakin looked at weapon before casting a glare as the sith, though nothing appeared to be wrong with his weapon, he didn't like the idea of what he might've did to obtain it.

"Hey, hey settle down, I was gentleman." added the sith making Ahsoka give the two a funny look. They entered the room and saw a bounty hunter. The two eyed him warily, grip on their weapons tightening as they eyed the weequay. Bloodfeud looked at the two with a slight chuckle shaking his head. ' _Of course they think this is a trap'_

"No worries, no worries. He's just here to watch and not attack, star scout's honor."quipped the sith. The two jedi eyed the bounty hunter uncertainly he simply laid down his blaster and put his arms up in mock surrender.

"What? Do you think I'm going to miss you two get your asses handed to you?" he said knowing what they were thinking.

"Who would?" said the sith as he circled the two, an air of mischief around him, before he walked to the other side of the room.

"Ahsoka let me get this one." ordered Anakin. Ahsoka didn't bother to protest knowing there was no way to make him sway. At this point in time the two had developed a rivalry of sorts, and whenever they met on the battlefield, many would agree it was best just to stand aside and let them sort it out themselves.

"Suit yourself." were the words she chose instead. The sith lord and Jedi chosen one stared each other down for several minutes taking in each other's form, waiting to see who cracked first. Bloodfeud charged first with Anakin following. They met in the middle with Bloodfeud blocking Anakin's attack. Bloodfeud swung and Anakin jumped over him and slashed at the sith in mid air before landing. Bloodfeud blocked then ducked under a diagonal slash. Anakin leaned away from the counter swipe of the sith lord's claw, before spinning away from the second and bringing his blade down in an arc. The sapphire weapon clashed with the sith's vambraces and bounced off. The sith grabbed his arms and threw the jedi over him, but Anakin recovered, mid air, and used the wall at the opposite end off the room launch him back at the sith. Bloodfeud rolled under the strike as Skywalker shot at him with his force jumped before landing behind him. The sith turned to see the jedi already charging him ran to meet him in the middle before baseball sliding and taking the Jedi's legs from under him and sending him flying.

Anakin picked himself from the ground, shaking the star from his his vision before turning to face the sith who was leaping at him for the finishing move. Anakin rolled out of the way and forced push the sith back into the the wall. The sith smirked, rolling his shoulders and he pushed him of the wall. The sith charged forward once more, slashing at Anakin who ducked under and kicked the sith's side stumbling the dark lord who then turn and retaliated with several precise attacks, backing up the jedi. Anakin dodged and countered, having his blade knocked to the side, leaving him open. Bloodfeud raised his fist and threw a punch which, to his overwhelming surprise anakin caught with his own hand and _stopped_ the attack and halting it. Anakin used this opening to raised his blade and force Bloodfeud to block. Anakin then brought up both his leg and kicked Bloodfeud in the chest, sending him back.

"How did you do that? I never met anyone strong enough to stop my attack like that, how-" the sith Paused, suddenly remembering a story Dooku had told him while he was gaining information on her Skywalker, "Wait, Dooku severed your arms on Geonosis." He sighed,pinching his nose "Kriffing robotic limbs."

"What wrong Bloodfeud? Afraid of a little prosthetics?" questioned Anakin with a taunting smirk. Bloodfeud growled before charging forward, slashing low at the jedi who jumped over and re-engaged the sith on his opposite side. Ahsoka watched in amazement as the two traded shots, ignoring the cheering weequay. She found herself in awe every time the two combatants engaged, claws and lightsaber cutting through the air in a deadly dance to the very front of death's door. Time like this reminded her how much she had left to learn. Bloodfeud corkscrewed over a swing from Anakin, landing in time to catch Anakin's next attack by his wrists. The sith smiled, tightening his grip on skywalker's robotic limb, the prosthetic metal begin to wine and cream to the immense pressure being applied to it. Anakin caught on, all to late as the limb shattered, sending him reeling in surprise and pain.

"Master!" yelled Ahoska as the sith ducked under Anakin's next swing, and wrapping his arms around the man's waste. The sith than threw himself and the jedi back, slamming the back of Anakin's head on the floor, in a devastating supplex that rendered the jedi unconscious almost instantly.

"Bet you thought that robotic arms was benefit right? Too bad the council cheaped out on it's structural integrity." chuckled the sith, fixing his vambraces as he stood. He raised his hand for the finishing blow suddenly sensing danger and turning just in time to block a leaping swing from Ahsoka, who pushed off him with a kicked, sending the sith to the floor. When Bloodfeud stood, he was met with a furious looking Ahsoka Tano, teeth clenched as she glared at the sith. The dark lord began to chuckled, rolling his shoulder before waving his hand infront of him, almost as if saying she wasn't worth the time. This did nothing to calm her wave of hatred, as he turned to the weequay.

"You mind taking him to the senators while I toy with this girl? I'll catch up and kill him later, I'm gonna see if i can work up an appetite first." the bounty hunter nodded as went toward Anakin to retrieve the jedi unconscious body Ahsoka moved to stop him, only for Bloodfeud to charged her, and sending her sliding back with a stinging palm strike to her chest. Heaving Skywalker over his shoulder, the weequay saluted, the sith with two fingers before leaving the room. Even with the sounds of further combat erupting behind him, the show he had seen between Anakin and the sith was more than worth the time coming here. Seriously, he would've given most of his cut to see a fight like that.

Ahsoka swung high but Bloodfued ducked. He swung three times and tried to stab her. She dodged every time. He sent a wave of force lighting her but Ahsoka full splits out of the way. She force pushes and Bloodfeud easily blocks it, as well as the several slashes and kicked follow closely behind. Ahsoka flips out of the way of a counter attack aimed to disemboweled her, throwing her lightsaber at him mid air only for the sith to knock it aside. Charging forward before she can call back the weapon, kneeing her in the gut, knocking the from her body and grabbing her by the arm, claws easily digging into her soft flesh. With a cry of pain, the young padawan was thrown across the room and into the opposite wall.

The young togruta got to her hands and knee with a groan, finally calling her lightsaber back to her as she fought to regain her composure. The absolute pain from the four puncture wounds in her arms, which felt deep enough that they might scare even with proper bacta treatment. She turned to the man who gave her the wounds, finding it chilling how he seemed to admire the way her blood glistened on his fingers. He spared her a glance before suddenly plunging his fingers into the warm cavern of his mouth, a loud sucking sound echoing through the room as he pulled it back out. Ahsoka's blood went cold as she watched the sith lick his hand clean of her blood, seeming to savor the taste each time, before staring straight at her.

"Not bad." he said simply garnering her attention once more,"I just knew you'd 'taste sweet'."

"Wait, what?" she asked being caught off by that while she blushed ever so slightly not quite sure how to take that last comment. Was it suppose to be a compliment? Could it have even counted as one? If not, her fluster was likely caused by the way he had chosen to say it, for the words had sounded so... _hungry_. And _not_ in the eating sense, she might add. Sensing her guard was down, the sith smiled evilly before charging forward.

"Ah, sith hell." she cursed under her breath after actually letting her guard down in the middle of a fight after dodging his attack. Then Bloodfeud shot in and used one hand to her keep lightsaber at a safer distance, while the other wrapped her legs. Everything seemed to slow down for Ahsoka as she was lift into the air before being slammed back down into the floor, her head and back bouncing off the hard floor painfully. That was the second time the wind was knocked out of her.

The sith looked Bloodfeud down at the beaten padawan, feeling accomplished. Maybe more than he should've, but after the fight with Gideon, he need something like this. Something that proved to him he wasn't losing his touch. The slight changes in his fighting style to include more wrestling style takedowns, and better incorporation of his environment were already showing results. Still, something told him he'd need more than this to if he was to ever overcome that man and his sith was suddenly brought out of his fleeting thoughts by his communicator blinking with loud beeps, signaling it was time to make an exit with the others. He looked down at the padawan shaking his head with a soft chuckled, before he grabbed Ahsoka and ran her up to the room where they kept the others. ' _Maybe next time'_ he thought fondly before dropping her. While Padme and a now conscious Anakin help the togruta up Bane activated a laser field, surrounding them in transparent lines of crimson.

"You so much as breathe on one of these laser they'll blow you to pieces." he warned, clearly sending the message they would _not_ be followed. Especially by some meddling jedi. Once the signal came from their commando droids that their 'asset' was being dropped off by a squad of clones now, they finished packing up and left. But before Bloodfeud left he carefully handed Ahsoka her's and her master's lightsabers, mindfully using the force to maneuver it past the laser trip wires. Ahsoka looked surprised at first looking up at him questioningly, wanting to ask why he'd help them, or what was the catch. But instead she settled on something else, somehow already knowing the answer to the previous questions.

"What are these for?", not the most impressive line, but still, she felt it was better than saying nothing.

"Use your imagination." he answered with a shrug before leaving.

 **Outside….**

They met up with their asset, boarding the republic supplied speed and left before the clones had any 'bright' couldn't help but give a low whistle as he watch the republic building fade away. Now they just had to meet with the others and get to Bane's contact so they could be smuggled off world. And that was the easy part, this mission was basically over and most of the other were already talking celebration.

"So how was your stay at the 'Maximum Security hotel'?" said Bloodfeud turning to the hutt who regard him with an unimpressed look, answering nonetheless however.

"Horrible. Infact It was unspeakable." Ziro replied in a way so melodramatic, Bloodfeud swore only he could pull off. Were _all_ hutts this over dramatic? The sith rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Then let's return the favor. Said Bane. As he pressed the detonator, followed by the echo of an explosion.

"I like your style bounty hunter." smiled Ziro who then immediately frowned when Bane brought up payment. As Bane talked payment with Ziro, Bloodfeud reached out with the force, concentrating hard for several seconds before smiling to himself. They were alive, somehow, someway they were still okay and that brought a strange relief to him. The sith then dozed off to sleep. A better sleep then he'd had in months, he decided

 **Meanwhile….**

The moment the bombs began to blink rapidly, Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other and nodded before they activated their lightsabers. Acting fast, the two cut a hole around the group and they fell to the next floor. Several seconds later the bombs went off, fire lighting up the room above them before smoke took it's place. As the others got up Padme and Bail approached the two jedi.

"Thanks for save you two." said the Naboo senator, only beginning to convey the feeling of gratitude felt by herself and the rest of the senators present.

"It was no problem senators, we were only doing our job." smiled Anakin down at his, glad she was okay above all else. His fake hand was replaceable, and his padawan would also be injuries did not escape the senator though.

"Even so, you two suffered severe wound on our accounts. I will personally pay for the replacement of your lost prosthetic master Skywalker. Consider it a small token of my gratitude and that of my fellow senators." stated Organa.

"What am I, chopped liver?" quipped Ahsoka, before flitching, clutching her bleeding arms. Anakin stared at his padawan worryingly.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? Those looks deep, "Skywalker grimaced, "Damn that animal Bloodfeud, he won't get so lucky next time." Padme placed a calming a hand on her husbands arms.

"They'll be time for that later. For now, you need to rest." she urged making his sigh, nodding in agreement nonetheless. Ahsoka sighed tiredly, the aches and pain from her brief fight with the sith lord, making her want to just pass out right there. But that would be very un-jedi like. Besides, the wounds in her arms needed to be patched fought down the blush threatening to reach her face, at the memory of the sith's words. Damn him and his antics, she swore that sith loved making a game of messing with her, more than anyone else. Even so, he had once again spared her, when he had clearly earned the right to take her life. Either he really was starting to grow an interest in her, or he was just playing with his food. She didn't know which made her shiver more. She flinched again, the holes in her arms _screaming_ in pain.

"Okay, to hell with that sith, I _really_ need some meds, right now." she whined, garnering the attention of her master and senators as the clones rushed into to aided them. Anakin raised an eyebrow at the statement but decided to address it later, besides-it was only a matter of time before she started saying 'i told you so'.

 **To be continued….**

 **I hope you guys like that chapter, because i really worked hard on this one, putting in so much more detail then there was in the original version. I wanted to get more in depth with Bloodfeud's fighting style, as it is unorthodox, especially in this context. Also, this is when both the plot point of Bloodfeud's returning memories begins and his the seeds to his future relationships with certain characters are planted. Anyway tell me what you think. P.S. Sorry again it took so long. Peace out.**


	9. Jail Break!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Told you I'd hurry up with this one, XD! Call it, my holiday gift to all of you chapter was especially fun to me because Anyway this chapter was one of my favorite to write from the original story. Now there was some trouble with deciding on what change at certain parts but, thanks to ROCuevas, a devout fan of the original story helped me out with his opinion. So thanks my man! And that reminds me if you guys got any advice, don't be afraid to give it, I'm here to entertain you guys and i wanna make your reading experience as pleasant as possible. Now on with the story.**

 **And remember: PLEASE REVIEW XD**

 _Expect the unexpected, especially from the unexpected people..._

 **Dream state….**

 _Someone stood before Bloodfeud, the very air around him exuding dominance and strength as he sat on his throne of bones. "Don't be a fool child. Why be a soldier of a long dead society, when you can be a king?". This seemed to get through to Bloodfeud who paused to think about these words. Why be a pawn and_ not _the ruler._

" _You had such high hopes, such great potential, and yet you've wasted it all. Not even in pursuit of the force, but in the interest of some no named vagabond who calls himself king." Dooku sounded so disappointed in him. More then Bloodfeud had heard him in a long time, but then, there was something else in there. But what? Surely not, betrayal?_ Hurt _even?_

 _Bloodfeud saw himself lying on the floor, unmoving. He could hear talking, "The job is finished, i doubt they'll be any future problems."_

 **Dream state over….**

He woke up with a sharp intake of breath, eyes wide in in panic and heart pounding in way he had never encountered before. The sith sat up in a start, looking every which way, trying to calm his heart, or else he feared he'd end up having a seizure. Several minutes of silence in the room, with only his breathing to break it every now and again before he finally reigned himself in. Bloodfeud clenched the back of his head in frustration, annoyance replacing his fear and confusion. ' _This is the third time this week!_ he thought _I haven't gotten any good sleep since I helped Bane. But why?'_

' **You know the answer to that.'** the sith lord grimaced. Another thing, was that it seemed more and more like he there were two people in his head. It was a side effect of the lack sleep, he had no doubt of that. One voice, his own, cheerful and cocky, while the other sound constantly irritated, and far more menacing. And he was loathe to say he'd end up arguing with himself sometimes, one inner voice seeking dominance over the other. It was Pitiful and a growing nuisance to him.

' _Oh really, the would you care to remind me?'_

' **The girl, Ahsoka Tano. She's doing this to you.'**

' _What? That doesn't even make sense!'_

' **You're just lying to yourself. Think, these vision only started after you hesitated to end her back in that debris field. Intentional or not, that act of mercy was the beginning of the downward spiral we currently face.'**

' _Fair enough, but still, these dreams have nothing to do with her.'_

' **They do not have to be about her, if she simply reminds you of someone from your past.'**

' _Then who?'_

' **It does not matter who, what matter is that we end her and silence these dreams.'**

' _And if I want to look into these dream?'_

" **What you want is of no concern. The past is nothing, just a mirage of a time long lost to you. Leave it that way you fool.'**

' _Never. I have to know who I am. Who I really am.'_

' **Then you will lead us to doom.'** he sighed in major frustration, at himself,at the girl part of himself blamed as the problem, at this entire situation. Was it really that? Could it have been so simple as the togruta being the source of his problems? Would ending her life, end his visions as well? Did he even _want_ his visions to end? Bloodfeud didn't know, and it was beginning to unnerve him. He rarely found himself so conflicted about anything, in fact he was almost always confident and absolute in his actions. But now? He felt like a babe trying to figure out why the sky was blue.

A beep at the communications console in his room beeped, startling him out of his thoughts. Bloodfeud sighed, trying to pretend he didn't hear it. He was in no mood to deal with people at the moment. Once the second beep came and the third after, he groaned before dragging himself over. "This had better be good." he growled into the the transceiver. One of his personal guards came on the other end.

"Count Dooku wished to speak to you sir."

"Tell him I'm not in the mood." came the sith's immediate reply. The _last_ thing he needed right now was a conversation with Dooku. The older man was a pain to deal with under normal circumstances, but now that he had popped up in his visions… Bloodfeud was not willing to communicate with his fellow sith at the moment.

"He said it was urgent, the count is waiting for you now sir." the droid informed making the sith bang his head against the cool metal walls of his room. The sith sighed before picked his head up and growling into the transceiver.

"Tell him I'm not coming out of this room unless he blows up the damn planet!" he sighed rubbing his temples, "you know what, just patch him through to me.". There was a slight shuffle on the other side of the line.

"Roger, roger." with that line on confirmation, Bloodfeud waited several minutes before the room was filled with static. Once it subsided he sighed hit the button to allow him to talk, "What is it Dooku, and I _swear to the force_ if this isn't good I will-"

"There is no need to be in such a bad mood general." cut in Dooku, already sounding plenty irritated himself. ' _Good'_ thought the younger man, ' _prick deserves to share in my suffering'._

"Bad mood? _No,_ I'm royally pissed." Bloodfeud hissed, words sharp enough to put a mandalorian vibroblade to shame.

"I thought I said cease your reprehensible attitude general." ground out the count. Bloodfeud could just imagine Dooku's face contorted into barely withheld rage. His tone so different to the one he remembered hearing just minutes prior, given he wasn't even sure if he was hearing right. Either way, the memory of the troublesome vision did his mood no favors. "I have a new assignment for you." Bloodfeud was glad Dooku couldn't see the startled jump of the daydreaming general. The count must have assumed since Bloodfeud didn't say anything that he had calmed down enough to hear him out. While the young male wasn't really in the mood if he was being honest ,the prospect of a fight was just too damn tempting for him. Especially when he was in need of a stress relief training droid would never be capable of offering.

"I'm listening." he said. He didn't need to see the older sith's face to know Dooku was smiling.

 **On a Jedi cruiser….**

On board the republic cruiser the _Tranquility_ Jedi master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Ahsoka Tano were attempting to successfully interrogate Nute Gunray, who was just captured by republic forces on Rodia. The separatists had unsuccessfully tried to turn Rodia against the republic and were instead turned against, resulting in the capture of the neimoidian currently shying away from his captors. Luminara could sense his fear of her and her abilities, it being almost palpable in the air of his cell.

"I sense fear Gunray. Why would you be afraid if you have nothing to hide." she stated as calm as possible. Gunray had been denying his ties to the Separatist the second he set foot the ship. But it was in vain. Everyone knew he was guilty and everyone, including the neimoidian himself, knew he would talk. He was just a spineless coward that would sell out his own mother to save himself. It was only a matter of time before he cracked and then it was all over. He would be locked away and forgotten, if he was lucky that is. He knew Count Dooku didn't take to betrayal kindly and the idea of that man or his henchman being out for _his_ blood scared Gunray even more than the two jedi before him.

"I know nothing." he spoke weakly. He was so intimidated by the jedi female in front of him he never made any eye contact. It was was as if he was afraid she'd use some Jedi mind trick on him if he did. Or _worse._

"Tell us of your allies. Your bases. Your operations." the mirialan continued, slowly picking away at the man's already weak fortitude.

"I tell you, I know nothing! I am innocent!" he cried, sounding more frustrated than he deserved to be. That out burst made Ahsoka immensely irritated, who was _he_ to claim innocence? Him, separatist and one of the main reason behind all that was currently wrong in the galaxy. His false claims of innocence drove her to the point that she jumped on the table, a fierce look carved into her features as she stared down the now fully cowering Gunry.

"Enough talk!", in a flash her lightsaber activated and was offered to his neck, "Talk or I'll gut you like Rokarian dirtfish." she spoke dangerously as she inched her emerald blade closer his pale green. Gunray had leaned so far back he actually fell out of his chair and landed head first on the floor with an audible cry. Luminara grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her off the table as she took her lightsaber. The look on the older woman's face told Ahsoka that she may have went a bit too far. Well arguably, in her humble opinion.

"Padawan!" she began "We don't use terror as a interrogation technique."

"I didn't mean it, i was only bluffing. Besides fear is the only way to speak to sleemos like him." Ahsoka told the master who looked at her seemingly disappointed.

"Violence and intimidation is not the jedi way young one. We are peacekeeper and only use our blade when there is no other available option and we do not use our gifts as a means to terrorize." scolded Luminara making the young padawan look off to the side, arms crossed. Luminara sighed shaking her head, seeing that there was much for Skywalker to teach his young apprentice. Then an audible gulp drew their attention back to Gunray who was getting up with support from his chair.

"Okay, I am ready to negotiate." croaked Gunray, as he sat down rubbing his throat. He could still feel the togruta's blade nearly touching his delicate adam's apple, and _that_ overwhelmed all other logic. Luminara looked at Ahsoka who smiled sheepishly. Luminara then handed Ahsoka's lightsaber back to her, with a sigh but forfeited a smile nonetheless. But before the negotiation for information could begin the ship began to rock violently. Both jedi were sent falling and Gunray was knocked on his head again.

"What was that?" asked Ahsoka getting back in a start. She had no idea what that was, but she had enough experience to know that this wasn't good.

Luminara deactivated the cell's ray shields and left the cell while saying "An explosion!" . She turned on her wrist communicator, tuning into to the correct frequency. "Commander Gree are there?" she questioned, first being greeted by static, follow by the sound of intense blaster field that made her frown deepen.

"Yes, general." came the reply of her commanding clone at last. "We're under attack! Super battle droids are all over we could use some back up right about now!" he continued with the all too familiar sound of blaster fire and clones screaming in the background. Luminara couldn't hold in a sigh, of course they were under attack. She was a fool to have though the separatist would just _let_ them keep Gunray and the valuable information he had. They were bound to try something like this, a rescue attempt, or at the very least a final act to permanently silence him.

"I'm going to help I'm you stay here with the Viceroy. " she stated angling her head to the young padawan whose shoulder's slumped. Under normal circumstances, with her master, she'd assert her wished to go and fight. She'd complain that she was being left out of the action (again), or just tag along anyway. But this wasn't a normal situation and this _certainly_ wasn't her master. So instead, Ahsoka sighed and muttered under her breath "Yes, master."

Luminara nodded as she left to help the commander, several men falling in rank behind her. Ahsoka closed the door to Gunray's cell and leaned against the wall next to it, while the viceroy himself seemed to be exceedingly smug. That smile he had made Ahsoka wanna go in there and give him a piece of her mind. But that would be un-jedi like.

"It appears my rescue has arrived." he mused making Ahsoka growl in frustration.

Ahsoka shot him a dangerous look and stated "Rescue? There probably here to make sure you don't squeal.". This made the viceroy gulp nervously hoping she was wrong, as the smile disappeared and he suddenly felt the need to hide just incase. Ahsoka smiled in accomplishment at making the Gunray cower once more before looking towards the elite senate guards. She could help the thought that if they were sent here then the viceroy was truly an important prisoner. But she won't truly understand just how important he was until later.

 **With Luminara….**

Down below, the clones had closed several blast doors thus trapping all the super battle droids in a single corridor. Then Luminara and Gree entered that corridor. She then leaped and in three quick motions cut three droids to pieces, she then turns to face the other dozen. Gree joined a small amount all clone troopers and fired on the droids. Luminara jumped in front of them and deflect oncoming droid fire. Some blasts struck the walls or the droids who actually fired them in the first place. This continued until only four mere super battle droids remained. She leaped forward and sliced one perfectly in then grabbed another droid and used it as a shield as it's brethren shot it trying to get to her. She then threw her shield into droid number three. She then jumped onto the wall and leaped droid number four and stabbed it in it's head. As she landed droid number three picked itself off the of the ground and aimed it's powerful wrist blaster at her. But the droid didn't last too long at all as five clones opened fire, thus turning it into scrap metal.

"Nice work general." complimented commander Gree impressed by the general and her tremendous skill. She smiled and deactivated her lightsaber and move it toward her belt before suddenly pausing. Her smiled dropped when she sensed a disturbance in the force. A dark one.

"Thank you commander but I sense this isn't over yet." she muttered darkly walking past them, "With me, we should start making our way back to the command center. I fear this was only a distraction meant to separate us from our charge."

"A distraction? For who?" questioned Gree making the Jeid grimace. His frown deepened. She was worried, and when a _Jedi_ is worried, it meant nothing good.

"I loathe to find that out myself commander."

 **With Ahsoka….**

Ahsoka smiled broadly as the noise of gunfire ceased. She the turned to the viceroy and said just as smugly as he did before "So much for your rescue mission."

Viceroy Gunray just sighed in both defeat and frustration as he slammed his head on the table, mentally preparing for round two. But it would never come. Ahsoka sensed a disturbance in the force and looked up, scanning the ceiling for something unusual. She found it when one of the ceiling panels began to move out from it's place. She pulled her lightsaber off her belt and activated immediately knowing who it was. His presence had become all too familiar to her at this point.

"Watch out!" she cried out, garnering the commandos at the main control panel, but it was too late. A familiar black and red figure jumped down from the ceiling on to the control panel and with one twist of his body he ripped the throat from the two senate guards at the controls, sending blood spewing everywhere. Ahsoka could hear the strangled sound of disgust coming from the man inside the cell. She couldn't help the roll of her eyes at Gunray's squeamishness.

Bloodfeud leaped of where he was perched and looks at the young padawan. "Ah, Ahsoka you look as wonderfully delightful today as always." he spoke being suave as ever. And also remembering what something like this did to her the last time. Ahsoka felt her face warm up in embarrassment. The suspicious lick of his lips added afterwards didn't help her.

' _Why am I feeling this way? He's a sith and I'm a jedi for crying out loud'_ she thought before shaking her head violently. She the pointed her lightsaber at him, mustering back up her fighting spirit. "You remembered my name I'm touched." she quipped.

"Oh, don't tell me I have to go through you to get to Gunray. Ahsoka." he said calmly.

"Afraid so." she stated. Bloodfeud sighed faking disappointment. Truth be told he really wanted to fight someone…. Anyone. He then simply waved his hand and Ahsoka felt as if she just got hit by a bull rancor after taking the front of Bloodfeud's force push. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting to ready her defenses against his force abilities. The commandos tried to open fire but their weapons were taken from them by Bloodfeud's force grip. He cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance. The commandos were hesitant at first but soon enough Captain Argyus came at him fists raised high followed by the others. Bloodfeud jumped over him kicking his back as he went over him. He then dug his claws threw a commando armor and into the soft, warm flesh underneath. The clone dropped to his knees but instead of letting him die slowly Bloodfeud grabbed his head and twisted it. Ahsoka saw this through the haze of her stunned mind and knew what was coming before closed eyes tight. Then-

 _ **Crack**_

She open her eye and gasps when she sees that the sith actually snapped with such force it had down a complete '180'. He walked to the next commando as he ran to pick up on of the lost blasters and calming down his sights only for the sith close the distance. With one strong kick he sent the man crashing into the was, with an audible crack. As he slumped to the floor Argyus got up and dove for the blaster near him but Bloodfeud simply charged him, closing lining and knocking Argyus unconscious when he hit the floor. The last commando stood alone there alone. Trembling in fear as he held a blaster. The sith smiled at him darkly, blocking his shot a she approached. Each precise shot easily blocked with a wave of one of his vambraces, not even slowing the sith down as he closed in on his target. Ripping the blaster from his hands, the sith raised his hand to strike only to hit empty air. He looked up in confusion to see that Ahsoka had gotten back up and had pulled the last commando safety, albeit knocking him out in the process. The look of anger and unbridled rage told him she did not appreciate the wholesale slaughter of those men. He regarded the corpses behind him with a sigh.

"Rest in peace." he stated sincerely making Ahsoka pause. She could tell from the look in his eyes, devoid of any humor and a bit sad even. This calmed her rage, but only somewhat. She tensed once more as he turned back to her, smile slowly returning as he sized her up.

"Now my dear, where were we?"

"I think it was right here." Ahsoka growled as she activated her lightsaber and a green blade sprung to life behind her back. Bloodfeud looks toward the viceroy, who already seemed like he was ready to vomit.

"For those of us who get squeamish at the sight of intense blood and gore, you might want to look away." he warned. Gunray nodded and quickly averted his eyes, taking the hint. With the viceroy safe from spilling his lunch in a very unprofessional manner, the sith turned back to the jedi before him."Shall we dance?"

"Sure, I'll lead.", Ahsoka then lunged at him before slashing at his legs. But he simply front flipped over her and retaliated with a singing heel kick. Ahsoka narrowly ducks under and escapes death, if the dent he left in the wall next to them was any indication, she then twists and slashes diagonally. But Bloodfeud blocked and reaches out with force push, but Ahsoka was able to block to majority of the power this time. She merely rolled back and sprung right back to feet. Ahsoka force pushes him in turn and the sith merely brushes it off like a pleasant summer breeze. But it causes enough of a distraction for Ahsoka to run forward front flip, lightsaber sicking out as she formed a ball with her body, thus causing the green blade to spin much like a circular saw. Bloodfeud, taken by surprise, falls onto his back, laying as Ahsoka narrowly misses him, the tip of her blade centimeters from his nose. The sith springback to his feet, looking rather impressed as he turns to face her.

"I can see someone has been practicing."

"You can make a compelling argument to do so." she replied evenly, voice still hard.

"Duly noted." he said before lunging at her. He swiped diagonally but Ahsoka Manages to redirect it over her head with the force turning him at an angle making him easy to hit. She then brought down her lightsaber in an arc, only for the sith to block with his vambraces and leaning back to avoid the kick that followed. He cartwheeled over the next low attack she used, before pushing off the wall and lunging at her. Ashoka narrowly dodged and turns in time to intercept one's the sith's attacks, vambrace slamming into her lightsaber, the force of which nearly knocking her over on it's own. She kept her grip and feet under her, moving to try and created space. Bloodfeud had an advantage up close, but her lightsaber gave her reach and far more options than his simple claws. She just had to get out of range of his deadly reach just as her master had told her to, even if was a task easier said than done. She ducked under a spinning back fist that left another dent in the wall where her head had been, narrowly avoid the slash of his claws soon after. She attempted to quickly backtrack, only to trip on the body of a deceased commando.

The young togruta's eyes widened in disbelief as she mentally let out a large string of choice curses, falling back after such a silly smiled, seizing her by her lightsaber hand as she fell, pulling her back forward and slamming her against the wall. The sith had Ahsoka's lightsaber hand pinned against the wall, safely away from him and immobilized, while his other hand found it's way around her neck, lifting her off the ground. The sith chuckled as she struggled to move her hand in any way at all, looking to him with a terrified expression that wasn't of her own volition.

"Pays to stay aware of your surroundings Ashoka." he chuckled, making her snarl at him, furiously trying to free her hand. The tightening of his grip around her neck stopped than with a sharp gasp of the air being denied to her.

"What to do with you? So many options but so little time." began the sith, loosening his grip on her neck slightly, "Not enough time to choke you to death, feeding now wouldn't be opportune either. Seems it'll have to be something quick then." He muttered making Ahsoka's heart beat faster with each word. This really it wasn't it? This time there didn't seem merciful intent within the sith today, which could only mean her odds of survival were drastically low. Ahsoka tried to remain strong and resolute in the face of death as a jedi should, but she simply couldn't rain herself in. Her thundering hear, his quickening breaths, her body's automatic trembling. It all betrayed any illusion of defiance she would've been able to muster and Bloodfeud couldn't help but marvel it all. They way she tried and failed to be brave as death loomed, the slight tremble of her lower lip and of course the widening of her blue eyes. Blue like skies only part of him remember staring at endlessly at some point in his life. His smile droops, something taking over him as he thinks back. Something about those clear skies he sometimes pictured in his head, always bring about a sad fondness. A deep nostalgia even. Ahsoka, seeing he had somehow become distracted by some unknown will of the force, attempt to free herself once more only to be pinned once again.

"You know." he began looking at her once again, a different air about him as he continues, "You really are cute when you're scared shitless.". Ahsoka tensed as he ran a thumb over her cheek, looking up into his chilling blue eyes, blue like one of the ice covered worlds, such as Alzoc III. A stark comparison considering the sith's lively personality. Perhaps it's a metaphor, for in those eyes, she can see sadness she wouldn't think to find in the eye of Bloodfeud. It was… surprising in it's own way. What was was more surprising was her sudden want to find out just what had the sith so depressed. The sensation was enough to make her shiver a bit.

The sith then angled her face towards his, making her look him in the face, using a hand she can't help but noticed is cool to the touch even with the all the activity he had participated in. The charming smile he gave her made the padawan blush against her own will. Suddenly for some unknown reason the sith began to inch his head towards hers and she found herself, for some unknown reason, bringing her head closer to his. The sudden silence follow by the abrupt ' _ting'_ of a lightsaber hilt hitting the floor after deactivating made the viceroy flinch. Gunray uncovered his eyes with his hands and slowly turned around believing the fight was now over. But instead of seeing a new carcass on the floor, he saw General Bloodfeud and the jedi only a literal breath away from kissing!

"Hay!, Are you here to seduce jedi scum or get me out of here!" he said frustrated at the actions of his so-called 'savior'. That was more than enough to snap them from their trance and Ahsoka immediately gasped, bringing her knee up. The sith crumpled to the floor in a comical fashion, clutching his likely bruised genitals before crawling away to recuperate with a strangled groan. Ahsoka felt like she was literally going to die of embarrassment, but, on the bright side it was only the viceroy who saw them almost kiss and not Luminara or worse... her _master_. She couldn't begin to imagine what her master would say if he was on the ship and saw that _._

' _How could you let that happen, I mean, didn't we just go over this? I'm a jedi and he's a sith! If this get's out I'm done for.'_ she thought angrily as she retrieved her lightsaber, taking several breaths to calm herself. She was already berating herself, while also being sure to pin most of the blame of the sith himself.

' _Oh my aching balls.'_ thought the sith painfully, leaning against the wall, still on his knees.

' **No less than you deserve! What were you** _ **thinking!?'**_

' _I don't know, it just happened!'_

' **Almost kissing a jedi doesn't 'just happen', you imbecile!'**

' _Shut the hell up, I don't remember you doing anything about-'_ the sith paused his little mental argument against himself to angle his head back at the sound of a lightsaber activating behind him. Ahsoka seemed to have collected herself and appeared to be very _unhappy_ with the situation. A sentiment he could relate to. The sith regarded the annoyed looking viceroy still standing in his cell with a grimace. And in an instant the voices in his head finally found something they could agree on.

' **If Gunray tells anyone I' kill him.'**

' _If Gunray tells anyone I'll kill him.'_

Ahsoka was the first to make a move, slashing at him furiously, wishing to do more damage to his person for 'his' stunt. The sith blocked and dodged each attack, dashing away from one particularly furious spinning strike. The sith raised his hand let out a fierce storm of force lightning that the padawan was forced to block. Bloodfeud smirked slightly as he began to advance, never letting up with his lighting until the very last second. Using his free hand, he deactivated the cell's ray shielding and Gunray quickly scurried out right as Bloodfeud stopped his lighting to delivered a fast and hard kick that sent Ahsoka flying into his cell.

Ahsoka shook the stars from her vision just in time to see the neimoidian standing there with a cocky smile on his face. Activating her lightsaber, Ahsoka charged at Gunray who time it just right, causing her lightsaber to come in contact with the reactivated ray shield. The look on her face, he decided, was indeed worth the risk. Bloodfeud walked over to the cell as Gunray was already goading on the turn of events.

"Ha ha ha-yes,yes, such delicious irony!" he observed with a wave of his hands, "How you do you like our room no-" Bloodfeud suddenly turned the viceroy to face him, and pushed him against the wall.

"If you so much as think of what me and the jedi almost did I'll massacre you." came the sith's warning. Gunray swallowed a planet sized lump in his throat before nodding several times until Bloodfeud voiced his satisfaction.

"Good. Now let's put this behind us and get out of here."he said, giving the viceroy breathing space once more. But as they turned to leave, the elevator door opened to reveal master Luminara, who immediately began running their way.

"Master Luminara Unduli." he said enthusiastically, motioning for Gunray to get down once more. He then attempted to take her head clean off but she ducked an incredible distance, sliding past him in an instant. In one fluid movement Luminara opened Ahsoka's cell and threw Gunray in it. Once Ahsoka was out the cell reactivated the two faced Bloodfeud. He looked at the two opponents, already deciding his plan of action would be to neutralize Ahsoka first as she was the easier target of the two. OF course the sudden rush of boots against metal, smashed that train of thought as a squad of clone troopers arrived on scene.

"Hope we're not late general." said Gree as he and the others took aim at the sith lord the sith who sighed.

"Right on time commander." smiled Luminara before turning her set gaze on the darksider before her. The sith shook his head, before opting to raise his hand as if to surrender but, a shift in the force told Luminara better.

"Padawan stop him!" she cried but it was too late . Bloodfeud slammed both hands on the ground causing the ship's engines to bulk and shake before finally exploding. Everyone in the room toppled over except for Bloodfeud of course, who sat in a crouch position weathering the ship's rocking. With everyone temporarily down the sith charged ahead, charging toward the elevator shaft.

"Sorry but, I have to cut play time short!" he said as he jumped over the clones. He ran straight for the close door of the elevator, taking not of the two remaining clone troopers posted at the very end of the fired at him, but something strange happened. Bloodfeud seemed to be surrounded by red energy, and when he got closer, they saw it was lightning. Their blaster shots deflected off this 'Lightning Shield', with Bloodfeud still advancing. He slammed into the clones, the Shield blasting them both with Lightning when it touched them, knocking them into the walls and rendering both men unconscious. Bloodfeud leaped over the elevator controls and slammed into the doors. The Shield melted right through the doors, sending him into the elevator. He digs his claws into the walls and rides down to the lower levels laughing all the way.

Luminara and Ahsoka run after him stepping over the dead bodies. "What are we waiting for?" asked Ahsoka as she was about to jump. Luminara grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. a second later and the elevator came racing down after being knocked free from the explosion.

"Uh, thanks." she said sheepishly as a groan got the attention. Argyus had been awakened by the commotion and was currently checking over the ship's condition on the scanners. The way his face clouded over did fill anyone with confidence.

"The sit lord crippled our entire ship." said Argyus with a fierce scowl on his face.

"He's here for Gunray." Luminara guessed. Why else would he show up?

"I'll find him. If we're lucky, maybe I can take him alive. He'll hold valuable information, perhaps even more than what the Viceroy could offer." she stated, causing Ahsoka's to suddenly look at her with concern.

"Master I know your powerful, but so is Bloodfeud. I mean he took on six jedi with no lightsaber and then came up on top!" pointed out the padawan. Luminara looked at her, appearing very much unfazed.

"Ahsoka, I think can handle a juvenile fighter, who thinks he requires no weapon for combat." she began, "Whatever twist of fortune allowed his victory on Hypori will not save him again here." the mirialan then added, sounding over confident for a jedi.

Ahsoka didn't like this, Luminara had _no idea_ what the general was capable of. Did she miss the part when he tore apart their engines with the force? Or his unique use of force lightning to escape? Even if you chalk up his success as a fighter to an extremely long lucky streak, there was _no_ denying that his skill with the force was _tremendous_. Ahsoka moved to point this all out but Luminara beat her to it, sensing his protests coming.

"Stay here and watch Gunray." and with that stern order, she lept through the hole Bloodfeud made and gave chase to her foe.

 **Later….**

"I Know she a jedi master and a formidable fighter, but Bloodfeud is a whole different level of a warrior!" said Ahsoka angrily to Captain Argyus hoping for his advice. She had been ranting on how she could help Luminara fight the sith and how Bloodfeud was more trouble than the mirialan gave him credit for. The whole while Argyus patiently listened since she began, giving her time once she finished to see if she was truly done. She still had one last thing to say by the looks of it.

"I can't let her fight him alone! Wouldn't we stand a better chance together?"

The captain just shrugged and said "Good soldiers follow orders." Ahsoka felt her eyes drop to the floor in defeat until the captain continued, " _But_ sometimes the best troops do what they think is right. Droids aren't capable of that, it's why clones are superior to them. People have the ability to make their own choices".

"So what you're saying I should help Luminara against orders?" asked Ahsoka looking at him, very much unsure. This could land her in trouble, and yet she felt that there was so much more to lose with the opposite course of action.

"That's up to you young one." smiled Argyus confidently.

Gree then spoke up "I wouldn't.". As far as the clone commander was concerned, orders were given for a reason. And in his experience Luminara knew what she was doing, they just needed to have faith in their fellow soldiers. Something he was sure Ahsoka needed to learn as bad as 'thinking for herself' as the captain had put it.

Argyus saw the unsure look in her eyes and decided to lend her a hand. "Don't worry we have everything handled here. Gunray isn't going anywhere." he smiled down at her. Ahsoka smiled back at him and made her decision. She saluted the commandos and clone troopers, before she took off hoping it was not too late.

 **With Luminara….**

It wasn't hard for the jedi master to track the sith. He did leave a trail of mutilated clones in his wake. Luminara followed the bloodied trail until she entered the engine room which was in pretty bad shape. Fire and smoke was everywhere. She was prepared to be ambushed at any second, the environment was currently perfect for them. The debris to hide behind, the heavy amounts of smoke that clouded her vision and the fires casting shadows in each and every direction all combined for a less than ideal situation for her. Then she heard a noise that briefly sent waves of fear threw her entire body. She heard the animalistic growls of Bloodfeud, nearly mistaking them for a beast of sorts. Then again, she reasoned that wasn't too far off. She let out a deep breath, calming herself and looked around trying to find the source. No dice. Luminara was about to continue through the engine room, when she felt a dark presence behind her. Luminara suddenly ducked forward and under a slash from Bloodfeud, turning to face him.

"Not bad." he said. Then he continued his assault with seven slashes all of which she dodged. She ducked under another strike, slashing at him herself, causing the sith to block and countered with a powerful haymaker that Luminara spun away from. The sith's fist connected with the wall, creating a large dent in the metal wall that was accompanied by the breaking of bones. Luminara observed with generous amount of wonder as the sith's broken hand began to set itself right, he grimaced the feeling of his bones setting themselves into place.

"The stories of how well you hold up in a dual pays no testament to your real power." Noted the Jedi. Or rather, her expectations of his actual abilities had been far off the mark. Thus far at least.

"Ah shucks, you're making me blush." the sith quipped, giving his fingers a testing flex. That earned a half smile from Luminara . The stories of his sense of humor was also true. She then attacked him with a horizontal slash followed up by a thrust of her blade. The first he blocked and the other he hit out of the way, grabbing her and throwing her several feet away. The jedi landed nimbly, sending out a force push at him, only for his force barrier to hold up. Bloodfeud twisted his body creating a tornado like motion with his claws. Luminara just barely flips over him. She slashes at once more but again he blocks, but this time he delivers an uppercut to her jaw sending her flying off of the main platform. All of a sudden an explosion erupted over head. A gigantic pipe came crashing down towards her. By the time her vision cleared and she realized he danger she was in, it was too late. But her early demise wouldn't come, not yet. When she open her eyes once more, a surprised gasp escaped her, when she saw Bloodfeud holding up one of the pipes with his bare hands!

When he saw the look of shock and awe on her face he stated "What you surprised because I save your life come now. A skillful jedi master such as yourself being crushed to death by a pipe. I mean isn't that a little embarrassing?"

"Agreed." she replied as she moved out from under the pipe. Bloodfeud deposited the giant pipe over the edge of the platform they currently stood on and stared at the jedi before him, rolling his now stiff shoulder. The way he had saved was so far from what she had expected of a sith, so far from what she had expected of _him._ The feared and ravenous General Bloodfeud. Dark lord of the sith, killer of jedi, loud mouthed terror of the galaxy. His nonchalant attitude in regard to saving her made one thought come to her head out of the blue.

"You know you could make a decent jedi. After all the republic could use your help." she stated. That caught Bloodfeud completely off guard. He looked at her wide eyed, trying to process her words. Several minutes of silence passed before the sith suddenly began to chuckle. And then his chuckle quickly morphed into laughter, echoing throughout the damaged room.

"A jedi? Ha!, don't make me laugh!" He turned to her, "Besides the jedi will never accept me anyway, so save your breath."

She sighed, "Maybe so but you would had been a fantastic jedi."

"Maybe if things were different. But in this world? No, never a jedi." said Bloodfeud as he began to walk around the jedi who began to orbit him.

They circled one another then Bloodfeud suddenly unleashed a force repulse. Luminara blocked the power but was still sending stumbling back. Bloodfeud rushed in, claws raised for the killed blow but Luminara acted fast, slipping away from his picking up some debris. Bloodfeud turned around just in time for several chunks of debris to slam into him and send him on his back. The sith sprang back to his feet ducking under another piece of debris before countering the jedi using force lightning, which she blocked only to be sent reeling back by a large piece of debris, a piece of the ceiling paneling. The panel smashed Luminara into the side of the main engine platform, before being lifted by the sith via force, only to be slammed back down. Luminara was given no chance for rest, when she was thrown back up in the air, feeling her lightsaber slip from her finger as she felt something constrict around her throat. Looking down at the sith who had her in his grip. She saw him flying at her with intent, force backing his jump. Bloodfeud grabbed Luminara and flew toward the ceiling. He then slam the mirialan into the ceiling. He then turned and slammed her again, using loose wiring to power his swing for the slam. He then threw Luminara toward the ground, pulling back both of his hands and pushed them forward, his largest Force Push of the day hitting Luminara and slamming her into the metal floor.

Luminara laid there in immense pain and growing exhaustion, weakly reach out with force call her lightsaber to her. She got to her knees, only to be seized by the neck once more, Bloodfeud's force choke keeping her in place as the sith approached her. The sith lord smirked down at her, savoring his kill. Luminara stared up at him in disbelief and slight fear, before closing her eyes, accepting her fate.

"Now you die, as all Jedi will." he spoke raising his free hand into the air Luminara could do little else, but curse her own hubris for this outcome. She should've been more cautious. _No,_ she should've listened to Ahsoka. The sith lord brought his claws down, but was suddenly sent flying backwards at the last second. Luminara up in shock as the sith landed in a pile of debris with a resounding ' _crash'._ She looked behind her to see a familiar togruta teen running her way, lightsaber in hand.

"I know, I should have listened to your orders" she began as she reached the older jedi, already beginning her excuse when a force repulse dispersed the large pile of debris Bloodfeud was under. The two jedi stared at the sith who looked between Luminara and Ahsoka, the girl he had almost kissed before.

"I just can't seem to keep the ladies off of me." he said enthusiastically with smile. Ahsoka couldn't help but roll her eyes, trying not to think back to before.

"I am the one who should be apologizing for ignoring you concerns. But for now, we should focus on dealing with the sith." said Luminara making Ahsoka nod, turning to Bloodfeud who was waiting patiently for them to make their move. She charged with Luminara behind her, slashing low only for the sith to jump. Luminara leapt after him and attacked with a vertical strike but he blocked, sending him back. Once he landed he blocked a pair of attacks from Ahsoka, grabbing her wrist on the second and throwing her over his shoulder. He slapped away a piece of debris that served as a distraction, allowing Luminara to charged him deliver a kicked to his chest, followed by swing of her emerald blade. The sith stumbled back, blocking the strike before being force pushed by both jedi. The sith landed, on fear with a grunt, looking up at his two opponents.

"Your skill is truly surprising. General." she said becoming more impressed by the young male. The sith chuckled to himself, this time not giving a smart aleck retort or cheesy quip. Instead her merely moved one hand to his belt.

"Here comes the biggest surprise yet." he whispered as he pressed a button the communicator on the belt over his sash. Bloodfeud then leaped into the rafters and disappeared in the smoke.

"This can't be good." said Ahsoka worryingly.

 **With the viceroy….**

In front of Gunray's, Agyus' wrist comm started to flash wildly. He raised an eyebrow at the blinking red light before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. He only regard the soldier approaching him with mild interest.

"What's that sir?" asked the clone, curious as to if it was a signal from the jedi.

"It's nothing." he replied before shooting then two guards.

"What the-" was all Gree got out before he was forced to jump behind corner of the hallway to avoid in coming fire. Argyus deactivated Gunray's cell and dragged him out, holding him like a meat shield. Gree peeks from behind to see this and scowls. He knew there was a reason he hated that guy, and this was it.

"I'm being paid handsomely for saving you so please try not to die" order the blonde commando, making Gunray looked at him in surprise.

 **With the jedi….**

Ahsoka and Luminara looked for the sith lord. They could sense him but he still nowhere to be found. He was constantly moving and fires around them made it difficult to fully concentrate. Their whipped around to a nearby a pile rubble as it began to move. The two carefully approached muscles tense to strike as they reached the rubble. Luminara moved the rubble away and Ahsoka held her blade to the thing behind it. Only to find a small droid stuck on it's back, now cowering before Ahsoka's blade. Luminara used her foot to set it up right. The droid scurried out of the room as they continued down their path. "I believe i should take this time for the apology i mentioned earlier." began Luminara gaining Ahsoka's attention,"Forgive me for brushing you off before. I had chosen to disregard your advice believing that as the elder I knew better. I charged into a battle against a powerful foe, whom I had drastically underestimated. Had it not been for you, i'd be one with the force by now and that I thank you."

Ahsoka felt her pride well up within her, feeling accomplished at the words of the mirialan master. "There's not need to apologize Master Luminara, you were just trying to keep all bases covered. I'm sure you-"

"General, General!" Luminara looked to comms link.

"What is it comma-"

"we've been betrayed by Argyus!He's helping Gunray escape as we speak!" yelled Gree over the comm. The two looked at one another in shock, they had been played. This was all just a ruse and they fell for it. The two immediately made to run for the cell block, only for Bloodfeud to land in front of them. He sent out a force wave knocking them both back, laughing as he stood up, claws at the ready.

"Surprise!" he said in a mocking way, charging at the two of them. He slashed at Luminara and force push her back, when she dodged, turning to block an attack from Ahsoka. He spun past her,The both managed to jumped back out of the way. The two jedi regrouped, lightsabers at the ready. Bloodfeud re-engaged them with a victorious smile on his face.

 **Meanwhile….**

Argyus and Gree stared each other down, both with their helmets knocked off and the last working blast between them.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Gree as they circled each other, one on their opponent and the other on the blaster.

"I wanted to be different not some soldier who obeys orders and dies."

"You betrayed the republic for that?" growled Gree, growing even more furious. The entire point of becoming a soldier was to risk your life for you government and the people living under it. You didn't do it for fame and glory, you did it because the galaxy need good men to defend it. Men like Argyus made him sick, selfish people who'd betray their own _brothers_ for something as trivial as self gain.

"Like I said to the youngling, the best soldiers do what they think is right." said Argyus before jumping for the blaster on the floor. Gree grabbed his arm and pulled Argyus into a hard punch before kicking him onto his back. Argyus looked up to see Gree holding the blaster in his face. The look on his face told Argyus he had no intentions of using the stun setting.

"I disagree." he said menacingly. He was about to execute Argyus when something hit him in the back of his head knocking him out. After the fell to the floor, Argyus saw Gunray with a broken blaster held up in the air.

"Nice work, Viceroy." he said as he ran to the elevator and pressed a button on his wrist comm signaling Bloodfeud.

 **With Bloodfeud….**

Bloodfeud's comm went off and he unleashed another force repulse. Luminara and Ahsoka were both sent flying back. Bloodfeud then took the opportunity and jumped into the ventilation shaft. "What is with him and that move!? Has he ran out techniques or something?" snapped Ahsoka, noting how he seemed to use it in almost every duel.

"Forget about that young one, we have to get to Gunray! Now!"

 **Meanwhile….**

Bloodfeud casually walked onto the ship they were using to escape just as it took off. He had easily avoid any further complication on the way, already basking in the glory of his victory over the jedi. When he entered the cockpit Gunray and argyus were already jolly in their talk of the success of the operation.

"I always had a good feeling about you captain." said Gunray to Argyus as Bloodfeud walked up behind them.

"The feelings mutual, but we both succeeded." replied Argyus looking to the sith. Part of him felt he deserved all the credit, but he knew better then to test the sith lord behind him. Besides, the payment for Dooku would be _more_ than enough to nurse his pride back to health. The ships soon began to enter hyperspace leaving the republic cruiser behind.

"Yes we did. So tell me captain what made you betray your troops?" asked Bloodfeud crossing his arms over his chest. He personally didn't like traitors, but if they were helping him pull one over on the jedi, he could let it pass this once. So long as the captain provided him a good reason for the betrayal.

"Dooku promised me untold riches and freedom." said the Captain simply. The change in air behind him, alerted him to something being wrong.

"So you did it for money? You betrayed your brother in arms, your comrades for _self gain?_ " asked an angry Bloodfeud. Though it sounded more like a dangerous accusation. Argyus quickly attempted to backtrack and 'rephrase' his answer.

"Well when you put it that way I- _AACK_!" was he all he could get out before Bloodfeud grabbed the back on his head with a single hand and slammed it into the controls in front of him. A sickening ' _ **crunch!'**_ had accompanied the impact. Gunray yelped as the Captain's blood splattered against the control, as his skull instantly caving in from the force Bloodfeud applied. Bloodfeud released his grip and moved up, "I can tolerate many things Captain, for I am not saint. But people who betray those close to them for the sake of their own greed? Intolerable, even by my standards." he said, pushing the lifeless carcass on the floor out and of his way. With the control once again clear,save for the blood and brain matter of course, the sith proceeded to sit in the pilot's chair. Gunray gulped out of complete and utter fear. The sith regard him with a calm expression.

"Don't worry Viceroy, you're safe. Smooth sailing from here on out, just sit back and relax, I'll get you to a nice and comfy transport vessel." assured the sith taking the controls.

"I always had a good feeling about you general." said Gunray with a nervous smile, trying not to look at the red and gorey cavity that had once been captain Argyus' face.

 **Meanwhile….**

Luminara and Ahsoka had just reported the past events to the council, as the blue holograms flickered out of existence Luminara turned to Ahsoka.

"Bloodfeud is quite different isn't he?", Ahsoka nodded at Luminara's words.

"Yeah, and he's not so bad once you get to know him. Kinda." she began, "Still, sometimes i think he might've made a good jedi too". Ahsoka was embarrassed to admit that, and was especially reluctant after certain 'events' from earlier that day but Luminara seemed to understand. She nodded in agreement before sighing.

"Either way I owe you my life Ahsoka, don't ever forget that." she said with a smile. Luminara then left the room leaving Ahsoka with a great sense of pride.

 **To be continued….**

 **That's it for now guys, I hope you enjoyed reading it as i enjoyed writing it! Next chapter will probably be a little shorter, so stay posted for that. Also, shout out again to ROCuevas and his help on that scene with Ahsoka and Blood. Part of me thought i should delete it, but since it was big moment in the original version of the chapter i decided to get a second opinion. In the end I'm glad i did because i think pulled it off better this time and still didn't ruin the gradual build up i had going. Anyway, peace out and catch you later my jedi and sith friends!**


	10. The Arrival and The Welcoming Committee

**Here we go guys, hope you all had splendid holidays! Like i said this one is a little quicker than the last few chapters, but it's mostly a prelude to the second part of this arc. I hope you enjoy anyway and please- don't forget to review.**

 _Untamed Anger only leads to one's demise…_

 **Vassek system…**

"I know we're in the middle of nowhere, R6, but that's the Republic beacon we're looking for.", said Kit Fisto to his astromech, staring at a grayish planet and its three moons, the radar on his console blinking,"Contact the Outer Rim command."

R6 gave an affirmative, yet unsure beep before placing the call. Fisto waited patiently until a hologram of Jedi Master Luminara UNduli and Padawan Ahsoka Tano appeared on his console,"Master Luminara, I have tracked the location of our stolen ship to the Vassek system."

"So has your old Padawan, Nahdar Vebb. He's on his way now and should be arriving shortly." replied Luminara, making Fisto smile even broader. Having back up on this important mission was a must, but to have his old padawan accompany him? Now that was a pleasant surprise if he's ever seen one.

"It'll be great to see Nahdar again."

"I'll transmit the coordinates for the rendezvous point once you've sent them to us." said Ahsoka, "And Master Fisto, sorry we lost that slimy double-dealer."

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll catch Gunray yet." assured the Nautolan with his seemingly ever present smile. Ahsoka smiled back at him.

"Good hunting."

 **Third Moon of Vassek ….**

Kit-Fisto patiently waited for his former padawan with that ever so infamous smiled plastered on his face, bigger than ever. He smiled even wider as a republic gunship landed several yards away from him, shutting off its engine before sliding it's side doors open. Out stepped a hooded figure and a squad of clone troopers. "That wouldn't happen to be my old padawan is it?" he called out. The figure remove his hood to reveal a young Mon Calamari, a smaller smile on his face as he approached his former master.

"Greetings my old master." said the Mon Calamari as he walked up to Fisto. Fisto's former padawan had grown to become a fine jedi by the looks of it, and it did him proud to see it first hand now. To his knowledge this would be Nahdar's first real mission since his knighting, which would another special moment for any jedi. To finally enter a mission, not as a follower, but as a _leader_ and a true beacon of hope to the galaxy. To say Fisto was glad he at least got to share this with his former padawan would be an understatement.

"It is good to see you again Nahdar." Fisto greeted back, "Sorry, I missed your knighting due to the war effort. It's unfortunate but the front lines were in desperate need of help."

"No worries master, I am just happy we get to fight together again."

"The feeling is like wise, old friend."

"Generals." started the clone commander as he walked up to them "Not to be disrespectful but, perhaps it'd be better to leave pleasantries for later."

"Perhaps you are right." noted Nahdar, nodding at his commander, "Do you have a signal from the ship's tracking beacon?"

"Yes sir," began the clone commander before pointing eastward, " tracker says that the ship is a few miles that direction."

"We're taking the ships right?" asked another clone walking up to the three of them. Kit chuckled shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest before looking at the clone.

"Afraid not trooper, a ship would be too obvious and we wouldn't want to scare away our quarry." explained Fisto, making the clones look at each other. How was Fisto so nonchalant about that? Nahdar sighed, having grown used to his former master's perpetually upbeat attitude. He only wished he had picked up some of that charisma himself while he was learning under the Nautolan.

"Greeeeaaaat." stated the younger jedi not bothering to try and hide the sarcastic tone in his voice. That earned another chuckle from Kit, as he promptly took the lead, motioning for the others to follow. Nahdar was the first to fall in, walking next him follow by three clones and finally the commander who briefly stayed behind to order the last two troopers to stand guard with the ships.

As the troop of six marched through the rocky terrain, their journey was silent but calm. They had yet to encounter any obstacles or possible enemy movement, and they were already about halfway to their destination. That was the bright side. On the other, they had been in the middle of heavy fog since they landed several hours ago. Infact, had it not been for the two jedi using the force to keep the fog at bay, they surely would've lost track of one another by now.

"Stay close together and keep formation." ordered Nahdar, turning to his men. Fisto felt a certain degree of pride, watching his former padawan interacting with the clone troopers. Nahdar Vebb had come a long way since his days as Fisto's padawan and it showed. Not just in the way he commanded his troops, but also in the very way he stood and walked. Fisto remembered when the young Mon Calamari did deem himself worthy enough to even walk beside his master on mission, but now he not only walked beside fisto, but held his head high while doing so. He seemed more confident, more aggressive. He would be a skilled warrior and hopefully an even better jedi knight.

The jedi paused as the mist began to lift revealing a the mouth of a valley ahead, with their missing ship sitting right dead center of it. Fisto eyed the ship warily, not liking this one bit. A skilled tactician like general Bloodfeud wouldn't leave the ship in such an exposed and easy to find place unless he had plans for it. And something in the air made Fisto highly confident in what that plan was. His former padawan didn't seem to share the sentiment however as he had already begun moving forward once more only for Fisto to grab him by the sleeve. Nahdar turned to look at his former master, wondering why he would impede his progress, when he saw the look on Fisto's face.

"Commander stay behind while me and Nadaar scout the ship." Ordered Kit, "Stay hidden and be on guard, I have a bad feeling about this" The clone commander nods ordering his men to take cover behind a group of rocks. Nadaar and Kit approach the ship slowly, lightsaber hilts at hand. They stay low, opting to move under the shuttle where Fisto gave an affirmative nod to Nahdar. The former padawan cut a hole in the bottom of the ship, slowly as to avoid to much noise. Fisto then used the fore to slowly lower the circular piece of metal to the ground, before entering the ship. He briefly check his flanks, looking for any hostiles, before giving Nadaar the all clear. Nahdar enters the ship. They sense nothing as they silently creep toward the control room, but it does not discourage them. Someone was there recently, that much was apparent to them. They can see the control room for the ship ahead, Kit taking point, he made out a man in the pilot's seat. He points this out to Nahdar who promptly smirks, holding his lightsaber hilt.

The two slowly approach the control room, heartbeats racing as they kept their eyes on whoever was in the pilot's chair. A droid perhaps, using their training in the force to quiet their steps as not to alert their only lead before shooting up and activating their weapons. Fist turns the chair around and aims his lightsaber at the culprits throat...only to light up the crush cavity that had formerly been a man's skull. Fisto reals back in surprise and disgust, for he had seen many horrors during this war, but _that_ was definitely new. He cold vaguely make out bits and pieces that should belong to a farce, like the flattened nose and one of the fragment eye sockets. However most of the broken skull was either destroyed beyond recognition or had completely given was to show the inside of the skull. Crushed brains and others things would haunt the Nautolan, he was sure of that.

Nahdar grimaced at body noticing his blue trooper armor, "Looks like we found our traitor."

"And it appears he and Bloodfeud had a… 'disagreement of sort." noted Fisto looking at the gore covered control console, siding stepping pool of Blood between the pilot and front passenger chair. Nahdar scoffed, eyeing the corpse with disdain.

"No less than this a traitor deserves." Growled Nadaar. Kit turned to his old friend, shock evident on his green features. He was about to voice his immense disapproval of the statement when the ship began to rock. The structure whined under intense pressure, followed by a heavy disturbance in the force.

"Bloodfeud is crushing the ship!" said Kit in alarm. Nahdar acted quick and destroyed the window with force push, giving them their one and only opening to escape in time. The two jedi narrowly jumped out of the ship just before it was crushed, it's structure caving in on it's. No sooner than when they landed the huge piece of essentially scrap metal was lifted into the air and promptly thrown at them. They halt it's advancement on them with force and throw it off to this side, allowing into to disappear in the mist. They ignited their weapons as Bloodfeud leaped from the tree line and landed in front of them, followed by a squad of his red painted commando droids.

"They must be the welcoming committee." quiped the Nautolan. The sith had a dark smile on, laughing as the eight droids behind lined up into a firing line. The jedi tensed as they heard the blasters charge up, sights on them.

"Greetings Jedi." He said casually. Nahdar attacked instantly. Bloodfeud blocked his diagonal slash and delivered a hard left to his stomach. He then gripped him with the force and threw him into a tree.

"Next!" said Bloodfeud eyeing up Fisto, before turning to his droids.

"Leave the jedi to me. Find the clones and-" a bolt struck the droid he was talking to in the head, "Well that was easy- get them!" ordered the sith turned to second Jedi, who had seemed to decide on his tactic of attack. Kit proved to be much smarter with his approach, coming in at a control pace, fast enough to reach Bloodfeud with force but slow enough not to simply run right into a counter as Nahdar had.

He attacked with a quick combo and jumped away from the Sith's attack. Bloodfeud slashed twice with his claws and then sends a wave of force lighting. Kit dodges the first two swipes and blocks the lighting. Kit sends a force push. Bloodfeud blocks it but barely stops the attack from Nahdar who just got back up and into the fight. Nahdar and slashes three times but Bloodfeud blocks and slashes. Nahdar evade hi attack as Kit slashes at Bloodfeud with a diagonal swipe followed by a stab. Bloodfeud maneuvers around each attack. He counters with force lighting and shocks Kit. Kit is sent on his back while Nahdar continues to fight Bloodfeud. He stabs at him and the twists his body to create a powerful slash followed by a horizontal swing. Bloodfeud dodges the stab and blocks the swings. Kit gets back up as Nadaar jumps back toward him to avoid Bloodfeud's force repulse.

"You are truly skilled Bloodfeud. If only we were allies." Said Kit with a smirk. Nadaar was surprised that master Fisto was complimenting the Sith, looking at him as if he had just cursed the order and all its teachings. Which, as far the Mon calamari was concern, he basically did.

"You two are not bad yourselves." Replied Bloodfeud. Nadaar attacked, already growing tired of the conversation. Bloodfeud dodged his vertical swing and kneed him in the face sending to the ground. He grabs him by the neck before throwing into a boulder, stunning the young jedi knight. Kit comes to his former padawan's aid engages the sith lord once more.

The clones currently had their own issues, being advanced on by bloodfeud's commando droids. The commander looked down the sights of his DC-15s taking the head off of another commando droid before being forced to take cover. He growled before looking at his men.

"Hot-shot and Mutt, grenades now! 8-Ball and I are gonna use this fog to flank!" ordered the commander making the others nod. He raised his hand, using it to silently count down to three, which was promptly followed by Hot-shot and Mutt, throwing their grenades over cover and in the general direction of the droids. One of the explosions was close enough to take out a trinity of droids and both kicked up enough dust to temporarily block their view. Soon after the commander and 8-Ball disappeared deep into the fog, the droids once again pinned down Mutt and Hot-shot.

"Those clankers are getting close." noted Hot-shot with worry.

"Hope 8-Ball and Frag get here soon." added Mutt right before a blaster bolt raced over the cover next to him making the trooper flinch.

"Think they got lost?" drawled out Hot-shot, with heavy sarcasm. Then, as if on cue, a eruption of blue blaster bolts drew the droid's attention away from them.

"Doesn't look like it, open fire!" shouted Mutt as he and Hot-shot popped out of cover, blaster ablazing.

Meanwhile the Jedi still had their hands full with the sith lord lightsabers flashing through the air. Bloodfeud blocked several strikes from Nahdar, before kicking him back. The young jedi knight glared at him, before getting low, allowing his fellow jedi to use him as a platformer to launch himself at the sith. Bloodfeud blocked several attacks from Fisto, rolling back and out of the way of an upward slash. The sith lord sent out a wave of force lightning which Fisto blocked, Nahdar promptly rushed past his former teacher and attack the sith with a combo of his own, ending the lightning. Fisto quickly joined in, putting Bloodfeud on the defensive as he defended against both jedi. However, compared to the like of Rahm Kota and Mace Windu's tag team. This wasn't as ferocious or well balanced. No, due to Nahdar's over aggression Bloodfeud was able to easily push him back so he could handle the greater threat of Fisto. This gave him the need space to regain his bearing in time for the next dual barrage.

Fisto decided it was time for a change in tactics, leaping over the sith while Nahdar kept him busy, landing behind him and striking. The sith moved his arms backward to block Fisto's attack before corkscrewing in the air to avoid Kit's following leg strike and Nahdar's simultaneous head strike. The sith landed, cartwheeling out of the way of another, perfectly timed, dual strike along the jedi to merely hit one another's lightsaber. While Nahdar briefly looked surprised at the sith's speed, Fisto mere capitalized on the sith lack of sturdy footing and turned with a massive force push, sending the sith flying into the mist.

Bloodfeud landed with a 'thud' bouncing off the stone ground and spring to his feet. The sith lord smile, the ecstasy of battle filling him with sadistic pleasure as readied himself for round two. But before he could launch himself back into the fray, a device on his belt went off, making him curse. Bloodfeud brought the blinking device, eyeing it's flashing green light with almost betrayal. Looking up to see topaz rays starting to break through the heavy cloud cover, the sith growled. He couldn't risk himself like this, he barely had a few minutes at best. He glanced over to the approaching foot of clone troopers and smiled, maybe he could have fun on the way.

Fisto narrowed his eye in suspicion when he felt Bloodfeud seem to retreat. Odd, none of the stories he heard of the sith would suggest such an easy victory over him. What was he planning? That would have to wait as the clones approached them

"Nice job sir." Commented the clone commander as he approached the jedi.

"Commander Frag, how you and your men?" asked Nahdar turning to the four clone troopers before him.

"We're fine sir. We'll better when we get out of this place though."

"I'm afraid it's not over yet trooper." began Fisto with a slight grimace, "I don't think Gunray is here, in the middle of all this but we can still capture General Bloodfeud." said Fisto said.

"Then what're we waiting for, I felt Bloodfeud retreating in that direction." said Nahdar already pushing ahead.

"Hold on Nahdar," called Fisto making Nahdar sighed before turning to face him, "That ahead is a gulch, or in other words, the perfect environment for another ambush"

"We handled one of that beast's assaults, another will not faze us." countered Vebb crossing his arms, clearly impatient to continue on. He was determined to bring that wretched animal to justice. And he would do so, no matter the cost, even with his former master quickly becoming a hindrance to that goal.

"Things are different when your enemy has the high ground Nahdar." Kit reminded, rather patient with his former padawan's bravado.

"And we are to just sit and do nothing? Come on!" and with those words of stubbornness, Nahdar pushed heedlessly forward, ignoring any further warnings from Fisto. The clones began walking past him with Frag stopping beside him.

"He's got a point general. Can't exactly wait here." and with that the commander was off leaving Fisto to shake his head with a sigh before following as well. The group continued to walk, following the canyon's towards it's end. Everyone was on guard, everyone tense for battle. The two jedi kept their senses cleared and open, looking for the sith general, knowing he could appear at any moment. That moment being now, as they sense his dark presence, quickly follow by the sound of tumbling rock.

"Look out!" shouted one of the clones as boulders came rushing towards them, the team scattered, dodging the incoming boulders. They rolled, ducked and dived out of the way until the largest of the boulder came rolling towards them, forcing Kit and Nahdar to band together to stop it. They reach out, gripping the giant stone with the force, slowing its roll, until it slowed to a full stop in front them. They stood there panting for all the exertion of energy until Kit sensed one of the clone's life forces had drop. He quickly stopped and looked behind them to see one of the clones were gone without a trace. The clones and Nadaar soon caught onto this development as well, much to their understandable dismay.

"H-How could he have taken Hot-shot without us even knowing?" Said 8-Ball a bit panicked.

"It's not too far fetch to believe. Not with all that commotion." pointed out Fisto, realising now that the boulder were meant only to distract them while the sith made his move. Bloodfeud was a master at ambush and intimidation, and this stunt had the clones nervous. He was trying to weaken their fortitude through psychological warfare, something they could not allow to happen if they were to survive.

"Damn that sith dog! I'm going to make sure he pays for this." growled Nahdar.

"Calm yourselves, everyone. Losing control of our emotions serves only to benefit our enemy." said Fisto with a sigh. Nahdar looked off to the side, anger evident in his face. Perhaps Nahder had become _too_ aggressive since they last met. Did he not teach him control? Fisto shook his head before looking ahead, "Perhaps we should try and disperse this fog. Even if it's only for the time being, it'll increase our odds if we aren't blind."

"Allow me." ground Nahdar moving ahead, and with a wave of his hands, parted the fog ahead of them. Their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Was that there this entire time?" questioned Frag looking up at a grand building carved into the mountain side. The large door to the castle like building stared back at them, daring them to try and open it. "This should open that right up." Said Commander Frag as he pulled out a grenade, eager to answer the challenge.

"This should be a little bit quieter." Said Nadaar as he ignited his lightsaber. Kit shook his head as he halted both from advancing. Now he knew why the two worked so well together. Fisto motioned for them to wait as began search the nearby wall with his hand. He then pressed a button hidden in the wall that slowly opened the door. He smirked as the ornate, gothic style door opened with a creak, it's hinges whining as they were forced into work so suddenly.

"Next time be patient. Not forceful." He said, turning to the others with a smile. Nahdar rolled his eyes, bypassing the Nautolan and entering the building. When they walked in they saw they place had a fantastic structure and had cutting edge tech. It was mostly of old fashion gothic design combined with modern touches. The halls were dimly lit by low power lighting, and several walls had item such tapestry adorning them.

"What is this place." Questioned a clone as they entered a wide corridor with several columns going down the center of it.

"I don't know but I have a very bad feeling about this place." Said Kit. Nadaar nodded in agreement, examining the design of the building. _Dark_ gothic, in a fashion Nahdar had rarely seen before. Then again, not many people actually used stone and wrought iron for building materials anymore. One of the clones opened a door leading to a room of a large statue, of two warriors, one on the floor helpless as his defeat was to be delivered by the other warrior, standing over him. Nahdar grimaced realizing they were holding lightsabers, already realizing what this was depicting, judging by the look of hatred on the triumphant 'warrior's' face.

Frag and the clones stumbled upon another room, empty except for the various deactivated training droids lining the wall. Their were training droids of all variants and sizes, and the way they just sat their, waiting made the clones nervous. "Let's not go in there." said Mutt immediately shutting the door.

"Agreed. Knowing that psycho, he probably have those things set to 'kill' at all times. Even during sparring sessions...Damn Bloodsucker." replied 8-ball as they followed Frag as he fell in behind Fisto and Nahdar. Fisto sighed as he reached the very end of the hallway, see the last door in this corridor. He check behind him to see the others were ready and waiting. Fisto nodded before stealing himself, lightsaber in hand, before opening the door to reveal a chilling sight. Blood bags. Dozens of them perhaps even hundreds, all inside a cold, temperature controlled room. The group gingerly entered the room of chilled blood, eyeing the bags of plasma with weary disgust. Even when he wasn't on the battlefield he delighted in this taboo of his.

"Perhaps this became more than just a simple intimidation tactic." noted Fisto, gingerly handling one of the blood bags. Nahdar sneered in disgust, noticing how the blood bags were even organized by type and age.

"Sick bastard!" growled Nahdar.

"Sir! I found Hot-shot." Said a clone. The jedi raced to his position, finding the clones surrounding Hot-shot as he was slumped in the corner of the room. They found a wound in his neck with the blood drained from his body. The wound was large, but do to the little amounts of blood on his armor, Fisto quickly decided it had been a control affair. His helmet had been removed showing that his eyes were still wide with fear, even in death.

"What is this a warehouse?" questioned Nahdar, with a sigh trying to get his mind off of that and unto where they were.

"With a training facility? No, and a base would have more guard with less architecture." noted Frag closing the clone's eye. Something about this exchange made it Kit was suddenly pieced it together. Why Bloodfeud was here. This place. The clone's corpse, the training room and architecture. It could all only mean one thing, one reason for such a secluded building to be built in such a way.

"This is the lair of General Bloodfeud!" he said. A laughing was heard, all throughout the room, surrounding them entirely

"Welcome to my humble home." came the sith's voice, mirthful and antagonizing as per usual. Fisto pointed to the camera watching them, it's orange eye like lens pointed straight at them. Nahdar narrowed his eye at the device, lashing out with his blade and impaling the camera in a furry.

"What did you says about having a bad feeling sir?" questioned Frag as dread overtook the group when the door they came in from, slammed shut. The sound of the locking mechanism activating was almost damning. It was clear that this was only the beginning of their nightmarish adventure.

 **There it is folks, can our heroes survive their stay at 'Casa Bloodfeud'? What horrors will they face? Find out next time, lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll probably be posting the second part either later today or early tomorrow. Oh the joys of having a pre-existing item to work with XD. Catch you later, my jedi and sith friends! See you all next chapter!**


	11. House Party

**Hello my jedi and sith friends, and welcome to the next thrilling chapter of Star wars: The clone wars- Bloodfeud. I hope you've been enjoying this story because I've been working real hard on it. This chapter i feel came out really good but i wanna hear you opinions. So i want everyone to tell me what they think of this one, okay? Okay, let's do this!**

"We have to get out of here!" said a panicked 8-Ball. His distress was understandable as they had all heard the stories of General Bloodfeud and what he did to his enemies. The grim reminder currently sitting in the last room over of what fate awaited them if they remained inside Bloodfeud's home. A fate 8-Ball had absolutely _no_ interest in whatsoever. While the others understood his sentiment, Frag still spoke up, looking to remind his fellow trooper what was what.

"Stay cool trooper." ordered Frag. Panicking would only make the entire situation worse, and considering things were already looking pretty bleake, that wasn't something they couldn't afford at the moment. This situation need level heads and strong willed soldiers, not scared men not worthy enough to be wearing the uniform. Simple as that.

"Stay cool? Stay cool!? Who in the name of sith hell would 'stay cool' in this situation!" 8-ball boomed.

"The kind of people who'll _survive_ this kind of situation!"

"Quiet both of you. We can make it out of this, but only as long as we stick together." Said Kit. The clones calmed down a bit giving Fisto time to think of what to do next.

"We're uncharted territory, Bloodfeud's territory. And since it seemed the 'good general' has locked us with his home, we have no choice but to stand and fight. But still, it doesn't mean we can't tip the odds in our favor, contact the others. We'll need to get a message out for reinforcements"

Frag nodded before getting on his wrist communicator, "Green scout to watcher base, copy?"

"This is watcher base, over." replied one of the clone troopers guarding the Nu-class attack shuttle.

"Contact the fleet at them we've engaged Grievous and require reinforcements."

"Right away, sir.". Frag gave the others the thumbs up before they began to move again, exiting the room they currently stood in. As the team moved , Fisto's wrist comm began to beep, telling him off an incoming call. Curious, Fisto answered the call and was immediately bombarded by loud beeps and squeals. His eye widened at the meaning behind them. " _Shuttle destroyed, magan guard advancing on my position. please advice!"_

"Get out of there, R6, now!" shouted Fisto, before the sounds of engine firing up echoed into his communicator. The line soon went silent. " R6? R6?"

" You've run out of time there buddy." came the voice of the sith once more, as a hologram accompanied his voice this time. The sith sat lazily in a large, cushioned chair gazing at them with mild amusement. Fisto decided to match the sith lord's cocky smirk with a smile of confidence himself.

"Why don't you come out, General? Show us some of that Separatist hospitality." challenged Kit making the sith lord laugh in amusement. So Fisto could play his game too? Good, this would be even more fun than he originally thought.

"I'd be glad to, but I currently have an, shall we say, appointment? And I loathe to say i simply _cannot_ miss it. In the meantime, please experience all my home has to offer."

"General, I know you're watching! We've seen the lower level of your home and We're not impressed." added the Nautolan quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. Perhaps taking shots at the young man's ego would goad him into coming out. The sith seemed to falter before quickly regaining his smile.

"Ah, but all the 'party favors' are on this floor.", this made the Nautolan frown as the hologram disappeared. That couldn't be good.

 **With Bloodfeud…**

Bloodfeud watched in amusement through the cameras. He smiled at the group of republic dogs, calmly going about the next course of action. He had set up several traps to keep the jedi busy and himself, thorough entertained. He would've gladly went out to face them himself, but decided he'd better get his 'treatment'. Otherwise, if the fight went outside, he'd be dead in space. A situation he didn't need to deal with. All the while a custom medical droid was preparing a familiar vile of neon green liquid behind him.

"The serum will be ready shortly master… Honestly why must you be such a bother as to wait until the last second? The jedi would be long dead if you were a better tactician." said the droid, scolding the general for his lack of common sense. Bloodfeud regard the medical droid with a unimpressed gaze. He sighed turning away from the droids, rubbing his temples in slight agitation. He swore Dooku gave him a droid like this on purpose.

The thought made the sith suddenly deflate, as he had slowly begun to lose his last place of refuge over time. Between the constant call to war, which he did enjoy but still needed his 'alone time', and this pestering medical droid he couldn't find peace. And Dooku's constant checking up on him like as if he was a dumb child didn't help. And this was all just _before_ his current issues with his past and visions that may or may not have a connection to a certain togruta girl. That realization made him feel… 'less than pleased'.

"You're here to take care of my needs Doc, not patronize." replied Bloodfeud dryly, a slight edge ow to his voice. "Dooku does that enough already."

"Speaking of Count Dooku, isn't he attempting to contact you?" said the droid pointing to the control console in front of the sith. He sighed, before answering the message. A hologram of Dooku promptly appeared before him.

"General."

"What do you want Dooku?"

 **With the jedi…**

The group came across a room that was empty. Kit had a bad feeling, "Use Caution, something about this room doesn't sit right with me." he ordered as he and took point, with Nahdar covering the rear. As they moved into the middle of the room, one of the clones stepped on a pressure plate and triggered a mechanism that summoned twelve blasters from the room's four supporting arches. The two Jedi provided cover for the clones, who took aim and blasted some turrets. Luckily the turrets weren't shield and would be put turrets out of commission with a single hit. But the real problem was the amount of turrets the multiple directions they came from.

The two jedi blocked and deflected blaster bolts furiously, attempting to take out some turrets themselves with the deflect bolts. Still almost all their efforts were invested in merely defense, of not only themselves but the closes set between them. It was only a matter of until one clone, 8-Ball was hit, knocking him to the floor, where Mutt and Frag attended to their fallen brother. Nahdar growled, deflecting two more shots and destroying the last two turrets, frustrated by this entire damn place already.

"That was original." Said Kit sarcastically, but with a smile nonetheless. They had yet to lose another person by the looks of it and that was a small victory in itself. THey'd just have about taking care of 8-Ball until they made their escape, or they were, hopefully, able to defeat and apprehend general Bloodfeud.

"is he okay?" asked Nadaar looking down at the groaning Clone trooper as Frag examined his person.

"Yeah just a minor hit to his shoulder. He's fine." Said the clone commander looking up at them. Kit and Nadaar nod, glad he would be okay.

"Well that wasn't so bad." laughed Kit making Nahdar glare at him, "what?"

"Are you trying to jinx us?", Nahdar's words made Kit snort in utter amusement.

"Really, a jinx? Come now my old friend, aren't you a little old to believe in such-" the floor suddenly opened up beneath their feet. Kit cursed their luck, jumping to safety with Nahdar just as the floor opened. The Nautolan turned to see on of the clones hanging off the edge of the new opening in the floor and reached out, grabbing his hand just as a grapple shot out of the hole. Nahdar rushed to the aid of his clone commander, grabbing the cable and pulling the clone trooper up. Once Fisto had helped his clone to safety he immediately went to the aid of Nahdar, grabbing his just as he was about to fall. Together, the two jedi were able to pull Frag the rest of the wall up and to solid ground.

"That was too close." Said Nahdar before turning to Fisto, "Still doubt the power of the jinx master?"

Kit sighed in recognition, "No doubts, to be found here."

"Damn it, poor 8-Ball." said a dejected Commander Frag, looking at the quickly disappearing 8-Ball, melting into some sort of fire trap at the bottom of the shaft. The smell of roasting flesh and boiling bone marrow made the jedi cringe their noses. Poor 8-Ball indeed.

"Damn that Bloodsucker!" growled Mutt, grabbing his rifle, "I'm gonna rip his damn black heart out with my bare hands!". That was something Nahdar had decided on already.A trial was too good for that separatist scum, he'd make sure he felt the pain of everyone he killed. Bloodfeud has made his final mistake by earning the ire of Nahdar Vebb, and he would realize that soon enough. Nahdar would make sure of it. Fisto shook his head at the growing anger he sensed from his former padawan and his clone troopers.

"We need to keep moving." remained Fisto, hoping they'd calm down. Anger lead to a clouded mind, a cloud mind led to mistakes, a mistake lead to death. That was the way of a war zone, and this place was home to a war for survival. A war they were currently losing miserably.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I still don't see the problem, you said you wanted more dead Jedi and that is what I'm trying to accomplish." sighed Bloodfeud eyeing Count Dooku as if he had two heads. The older sith sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why in the name of the force did he have to be so frustrating? Just once Dooku would like a _competent_ soldier who followed orders and not a wild attack dog who needed everything explained to him.

"Because _general_ ," he said the word as if Bloodfeud had yet to earn it, "If you fail to defeat them and the jedi escape, they will _almost certainly_ return with a much larger invasion force. Or did you forget you current importance in this war?"

"And here I thought you didn't care about me." quipped the young sith, a hand over his heart in a mocking fashion. Dooku briefly contemplated alerting the nearest Republic fleet of what was happening himself. He sighed deciding against it, for, though he loathed to admit it, he still had a part to play in his master's plans for the galaxy. So long as he remained useful at least.

"As I've said General I would shed no tears to see you kill, but I would prefer the leader of this army _not_ to fall in such a foolhardy manner." ground out Dooku, looking to make his point, "That would certainly have a negative impact on moral, not to mention a fortune went into that damned little cave you call a home."

"Hey, this place is my 'sanctuary'. You have no idea what went into this place."

"General, I can assure you I know exactly how many _credits_ went into that facility." Dooku sighed, already wanting to be done with this conversation. How he had yet to have the general murdered in his sleep was beyond him. And Dooku had _never_ been so frustrated by anyone in his life. Even _Anakin Skywalker_ in all his arrogant, irritating glory was made out to be a, dare he say it? _Pleasant_ person to have in one's company when compared to Bloodfeud and his deplorable 'attributes'.

"No matter," began the count once more, regaining some semblance of his composure, "I suppose this test should prove to be supplementary. But I want _results,_ either bring me bodies or should the republic launch an attack on your home I will ensure no aid shall come you."

"Yeah, and I bet you'll call up my none existent 'replacement', right?" said Bloodfeud, using his finger to make air quotes to highlight the utter ridiculousness of the prospect. Honestly, who could replace him? Dooku and the droid army was _screwed_ without him, _screwed._ Besides, not like anyone was going escape, Bloodfeud had been _dreaming_ of the chance to kill jedi from the comfort of his own home and he wasn't going to mess it up now. Besides, they had yet to finish running the gauntlet.

"Precisely.", the Count's sudden statement brought Bloodfeud out his musing just in time to see the feed abruptly cut out. He sighed leaning back in his chair, the comfy and purposely _overly priced_ chair. He smiled at the memory of Dooku face when he was told just how much went into his general's home. Bloodfeud wondered how the Count explained the sudden disappearance of about a quarter of the CIS council budget. It made him laugh in genuine mirth and amusement at the idea of the great Count Dooku giving some lame excuse to a room of expectant politicians.

"Master, you treatment is ready. Due hurry up, because contrary to your belief, I do have other things to do." called his personal medical droid, standing next to a medical table rather expectantly. Bloodfeud didn't look in the droid's direction as he flipped it off, before promptly checking the monitors to see where his little 'playmates' ended up. He smiled seeing they were in one of his favorite room. The sith turned to a monitor showing the image of some sort of creature laying down in a large room.

"Oh Gor!" began the sith in a sing-song voice, his word carrying through a private channel into the room he was looking at. The creature lifted its large horned head at the sound of it's master's call, "Time to plaaaay!"

"Master, I'm waiting." came the medical droid's voice again. This the general actually regard him, only with a cold glare that expressed his irritation at having his fun interrupted. The sith lord hit a button, opening Gor's cage. He smiled, saying one last thing to the jedi.

"I hope you enjoy my pet, jedi!"

"Master!" Bloodfeud swore he was gonna scrap that annoying droid himself one day.

 **Later…..**

"Stand firm. There might be worse things here than Bloodfeud." warned Kit Fisto, standing back to back with the others. They had opted for a slow advancement, with all side constantly being cover. No one stood heavy footed, all tense for a trap to come, all ready for the next leg of this gauntlet. They all stiffened as a door in front of Nahdar began to open.

"It looks like you're right about that, sir." stated Frag as a large beast stepped out. It possessed large, sharp teeth and twin horns that curved downward from the top of his head. The beast, roggwart by the looks of it, had a long tail with a forked end, and he also had long claws on his hands and feet. The roggwart was quite muscular; and wore a chest plate protected it's vital organs, while a durable helmet shielded his brain. The four men looked up at the creature in a combination of awe and trepidation, while it, eyed them up hungrily.

"I hope you enjoy my pet, jedi!"

"I _really_ hate that guy." muttered Commander Frag as Bloodfeud's pet roggwart, Gor, gave a fierce shriek, before barreling toward its new food source. The group broke, scattering out of the way of the beasts initial charge.

"You two, blast that monstrosity!" ordered Nahdar pointing to the two remaining clone troopers. The clones shot at the large beast but their blasters had no effect, with the beast thick hide and large muscle mass acting as a natural guard against their weapons. Nahdar attacked but was swatted like a fly, narrowly being caught by Fisto with the force before he made a devastating impact with the wall. Gor turned and reached out toward the clones seizing Mutt Mutt before promptly sticking the clone's head into his gaping maw. The beast chews twice and swallows, blood spurting from Mutt's twitching boy and dripping down the beast's chin as it went for another bite. As the sound scrunch bone and armor echoed in the room, Nahdar, in a fit of rage, leapt onto the back of Gor and stuck his lightsaber into the beast's back between it's armor. The _screeches_ in pain, throwing the jedi off of it's angrily and throwing the last of Mutt's corpse at Fisto, who rolls out of the way.

The two Jedi and the clone commander regrouped, readying themselves for the rest of the fight. The roggwart swung with its hand at them, with the Jedi jumped and the clone hit the deck, the hand narrowly flying over him. The monster then swung its tail and this time caught Frag, wrapping him up in it's iron grip. Nahdar dodges another swipe of it's claws as did Kit, who then motioned for Nahdar to flank behind and free the clone. Once Nahdar was in position Kit began to engage the beast, distracting it as Nahdar tried to find the right moment to strike. It was no easy task as the tail kept whipping around, bringing the struggling clone with it and Nahdar had to wait for the perfect moment to not only strike but, also avoid hitting Frag in the process. The chance came once Kit landed a grazing shot to the beast face making it reel back in , he only got the actual shot after, in a blind fury, the beast slammed Frag into the floor with an audible ' _crack'._ With a short leap Nahdar finally severed the tail, causing Gor to roar in pain as it fell forward, balance briefly lost without it's tail. This was all the opening Kit need, dashing forward and cutting off both it's arms in a single strike causing the creature to reel back one last time before falling onto it's side. Kit walked up and finished Gor with a final pierce blow to the throat, causing the creature to give one last cry of pain before passing on. Fist gave a smile of triumph before it promptly disappeared when he heard Nahdar hate filled voice.

"Bloodfeud is going to pay for this, I will destroy him." growled the Mon Calamari, holding his deceased commander, looking between Frag and Mutt's partially eaten corpse. Bloodfeud had gone too far. He would die screaming for this. Fisto approached the grieving Nahdar, a frown etched into his green face as he sensed Nahdar's hatred for the sith grow tenfold. It was not a comforting thing.

"I understand your pain, but you forget your teachings, Nahdar. Revenge is not the Jedi way." consoled Fisto, looking down at his former padawan. Nahdar glared at him, teeth clench as he suddenly stood up.

"But in this war, strength rules have changed." growled Nahdar taking a step toward Fisto who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Or perhaps _you_ are the one who has changed." was the nautolan's simple retort, making Nahdar step back in surprise. Fisto calmly brushed past Nahdar, heading down the next corridor, "Come now, we need to keep moving."

 **Bloodfeud's control room…**

"You can sit up now master, but do be careful this time when you go to stand. This I won't help you up if you fall again." said the bronze medical droid as the sith sat up on the medical bed rubbing his arm. Bloodfeud was beginning to hate this, for it just took so long. Okay so it was a minute or two, but there was _so much_ he could do in that time. And not just because of his impressive speed. But now? With the jedi and their little meat shields walking around his house, he felt the timing of his usual 'treatment', was an even bigger hindrance than before. He should've been out there fighting, not on a cold table waiting for his chance to stand.

The sith lord stood slowly, glaring at the bronze droid, "I thought i said we were never to mention it."

"Yes, but i don't remember agreeing to your demands, master.", and in that moment Bloodfeud decided that he was _definitely_ junking that droid one of these days. And then, he'd mail it's head to Dooku in a box in return for the 'lovely gift'. More like another attempt to get under the general's pale skin. The sith tried to banish his thoughts of droid dismemberment as he approached his control console to see what was happening with the jedi and his favorite pet.

"Let's see if Gor is finished playing with the Jedi." began the sith, fixing his vambrace before looking up at the monitor, "Huh? Where are they? Gor?" began the sith seeing no jedi but only his beloved roggwart lying on the floor in a broken heap. Dread suddenly filled followed by a combination of grief and anger. They _murdered_ Gor! _His Gor!_ Those force damned animals murdered his poor little Roggwart!

"Son of a bitch!" yelled the sith lord smashing his hands into his console before quickly standing up, pushing away his mild dizziness. He was gonna finish this, _now._ He was gonna avenge his pet, and decorate his headstone with Vebb and Fisto's entrails. The bronze medical droids tried a half baked attempt to halt the furious general.

"Master, i don't think now is the time to go into battle. You've only just been-"

"They _murdered_ him! Those jedi freaking killed my Gor!" shouted a furious Bloodfeud heading for the door to exit the room, "I'm gonna gut them, _slowly._ Emphasis on the slowly!" he added exiting the room with dark intent.

….

The two Jedi traveled through the dark halls of Bloodfeud's lair. They had their lightsaber ignited at all times now, as Bloodfeud and his various trap had them on edge. They had expected to run into more traps, or a host of the general's own personal guard but were both relieved and worried by the lack of any obstacles since their fight with the roggwart. Whatever Bloodfeud was planning it wouldn't be good. And Fisto had no intentions of staying behind long enough to find out just what that was.

"We need to contact reinforcements."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Nahdar eyeing each and every corner warily. Fisto sat on this question for several minutes before nodding when he found a sufficient reply.

"There has to a control somewhere. A place where Bloodfeud can monitor our movements and also control this house of horrors at the same time." reasoned the older Jedi, "If we can find it, perhaps there will also be a long range transmitter."

"And why not simply take on the sith ourselves?" questioned Nahdar, turning to his former teacher, "We can end all of this here, now!"

"Nahdar i told you revenge is not the jedi way," began Fisto regarding his friend cooly, "besides, just because you have been knighted does mean you are ready to face general Bloodfeud."

Nahdar fought to withhold a frustrated growl, at his wits end with Fisto's foolishness. "How are we even suppose to find it? Not like a door is gonna just open for us." he muttered under his breath. Fisto would've replied to that statement, had it not been for a hidden suddenly opening ahead of them. The Nautolan simply smiled at his former apprentice rather happy with himself for some reason. But the smile disappeared when they heard a familiar, albeit angrier voice resounded ahead.

"Jedi!" called Bloodfeud stepping forward, "You are gonna pay for what you did to my Gor!"

The two got into fighting stances, "It is you who will pay you sith scum." growled Nahdar pointing his sapphire blade at the sith. Bloodfeud let out a furious battle cry before charging towards them, his already blinding speed being increased by the force. He reached them and immediately slashed four times at kit, kicking away before he could and then striking three times at Nadaar. Nadaar dodge before he and Kit slash at him at the same time, to which Bloodfeud blocked both sabers. The sith gave them his infamous, animalistic growls, before releasing a force repulse that sent the two flying. Kit barely was able to roll out of the way of Bloodfeud force lighting. Nadaar stabs twice at the sith and follows up with several slashes and ends it by bring his saber down in an arc. Bloodfeud dodges the sabs and each slash before he blocks the last blow. Bloodfeud grabs Nadaar and slams him on the floor before throwing him into Kit. The two shoot up like springs. They both force push Bloodfeud into a wall dazing him. Kit quickly turn and searches for another panel to open the door Bloodfeud had just come through. Just as the sith lord gets up, the door slowly opens causing Kit to smile before motioning for his fellow jedi to follow him. Nadaar turns to his master to regard him once more.

"Go I'll follow!" calls the Mon Calamari. Kit hesitates, looking at his former padawan. Should he? Nahdar seemed so consumed by rage before, could he trust the young Mon Calamari to follow him into the passage? Could he trust him not to charge straight into a foolhardy duel against the now blood thirsty sith lord? No, he couldn't think ill of Nahdar like that. He was a jedi, and he knew better than to give into rage and revenge. Fisto needs to have faith in his former padawan as he knew Nahdar had faith in him. Fisto nodded to his old friend and rushed into the hallways, fully expecting Nahdar to be close behind.

When the Nautolan is out of sight Nadaar shuts the door and turns to Bloodfeud. This was it. This was the end for that monster. "Time to pay for your crimes you bastard." Said Nadaar. He charges and slashes at the sith who ducks under and swipes at him with his claws. Nadaar dodges both but the second does graze him, leaving several gashes across the chest. He ignores the pain and attack with fury and anger, backing the sith up for a moment using pure aggression. Bloodfeud blocks each swing of his blade, briefly putting aside his rage to marvel at Nahdar's tenacity. But only for a moment. Bloodfeud slaps away a stab from the mon calamari, before grabbing him and head butting Nahdar. Nahdar stumbles back and sends out a force wave that Bloodfeud blocked but stumbled back a little, the hatred of Nahdar strengthening the attack.

"My, my-You use your anger in a fight so much. Perhaps you should've been a sith and not a Jedi?" Taunted Bloodfeud making Nahdar growl. Dman sith, what did he know!? He'd seperate his cocky head from his foul body! He'd make him pay, for _everything._ Bloodfeud's own face suddenly hardened.

"Too bad you made the mistake of crossing me." He addedm dangerously. Nadaar Growls and attacks recklessly, not taking into account Bloodfeud's tightened stance and now calculating gaze.

 **Meanwhile….**

Kit was currently trying to find his way around the maze that was the secret tunnels of Bloodfued's home. Every turn seemed to go nowhere. But he stayed calm. He eventually saw light and quickly moved towards it entering a red and purple painted room. The first thing he saw being several piece of training equipment and a hexagon shaped box long enough to fit a person. The box was stationed on top of a raised platform, next to what seemed to be a night stand. He approached the box, curiousity getting the better of him as he crouched down.

"It can't be." he began in disbelief, "It's a coffin. A very old one. In-fact these coffins haven't been made for billions of years." Kit vaguely remember seeing one like this, except not in nearly as good condition when he was tasked with guard a civilians archaeological site. They had been looking into the remains of what they believe to be ancient and primitive culture. He still didn't know how the archeologist piece that damned coffin back together. Of why such an important thing would ever be made from wood in the first place.

He shook his head before moving forward, passing by several more items such as the door to a medbay, work bench and even a shelf with several knick-knacks, trophies and souvenirs, present on it. Finally Kit reach the control console at the end of the room. The console itself was a glowing blue semicircle of many button and dials set against the wall and under a plethora of screens. He sat in the chair,taking note of how comfortable it was and began looking for a long range communication option. Then the sounds of battle grabbed and he then looked at the screen with Nadaar and Bloodfeud battling to the death.

Hisd blood froze, body tensing as he watch his former padawan doing the most _idiotic_ thing he could. Did fisto not tell him he wasn't ready to face Bloodfeud!? Why would Nahdar do this, why? HE could nothing as he watch the fight unfold before, his fear for his former padawan's life quickly mounting.

Bloodfeud blocked Nahdar's slash and force pushed him away, only for Nahdar to come back with a vengeance. He slashed wildly at the sith who proceeded dodged with ease, having long grown used to the Mon calamari's predictable fighting style. Made even easier to read, only by his reckless use of anger in his attacks It was no contest, the sith was just toying with Nahdar now as he tossed him around. Fisto knew he couldn't do anything, not come to Nahdar's rescue time or even warn him. But though the end result was predictable, he still felt a piece of his heart break. Bloodfeud blocked one of Nahdar's power strike's lashing out with his free hand, sinking it into the jedi's soft stomach. Nahdar looked down in surprise before the sith suddenly tore back, ripping out the young jedi's intestine in a single, fluid motion.

"No." whispered Fisto standing up with a was gone… Nahdar, his old padawan, _his friend_ was just... _gone._ He simply collapsed into the chair, as the sith lord simply picked up Nahdar's dropped lightsaber. While he wasn't usually one for trophies, he did decide this one as nice. Plus it was a fitting memento to remember his beloved pet and how it bravely died serving him.

Fisto didn't even register the general's threat, aimed at the camera. He was only brought back to the now when he was contacted by a familiar droid. "R6? Is that you?" the confirmative beeps from the droid sounded almost relieved, making the Nautolan smile, "Meet me at the south landing platform, I'll be right there.". Once Fisto left, destroying the control console on his way out, a certain bronze droid exited his hiding spot in the med bay.

"I must contact master."

 **Later….**

Kit arrives at landing pad six to find Bloodfeud in the middle of it, meditating rather calmly, seeming to try and get past his raging anger. He would have to, as Fisto was a far more skilled combatant then that fool who accompanied him. The sith opens his eyes and stands, turning to the jedi with a rather calm expression.

"Ready to end this?" He said.

"I don't suppose you'll me let go without a fight so yes." Said Kit. Truth be told, he would have waited for the sith to show up anyway. He didn't want to admit it, but the sting of Nahdar's death weighed on his moral fortitude as a jedi. This was personal.

"If it's any consolation they were good and honorable men." Said the sith. Personal vendetta aside, they were. Even the young fool, who's intention were good in theory, even if only to have his execution tainted by the darkness.

"First time I've heard a sith show sympathy" Fisto noted, staring at the sith. The two stared each other down, calmly staring the other in the eyes. Any further words at the moment were traded through their intense staring competition. Suddenly the sith attacks with force lighting, making Kit block with his lightsaber, charging forward to stab at the sith. Bloodfeud dodges and slashes diagonally, then horizontally. Kit ducks and rolls out of the way before waiting for the sith to charge in once more. Once he does, Kit releases a force repulse sending Bloodfeud flying through the air. Bloodfeud recover mid air and lands force pushing at Kit who blocks the attack with some effort. The Nautolan then returns the favor, sending his own force push at the sith who blocks it as well before advancing, covering himself with another force push. Like this the two adversaries advance against one another, each opponent taking their turn to send a force push forth and advancing while their opponent was on the defense. It is a true show of strength, a true contest of will, a true symbol of their emotional states. Kit Fisto of the jedi council, still reeling from the loss of his dear padawan, and giving into the will to fight. Separatist General Bloodfeud, who was tired, tired of Dooku, of his visions, of everything, even if he didn't show it. Soon the two are within arm length of each, but still they poured all their strength and equal frustration into one last force push each, the two attack meeting each other in middle, locking them in a struggle for control over the force push. Victory would mean completely desolating their opponent with the power of both combatants, defeat meant flying helplessly over the side of the landing platform. Sweat trickles down their brows as the struggle drags out, neither willing to give in, neither willing to let the other gain the satisfaction of victory. Suddenly the buildup of pressure was too much and the sudden release of force energy created an invisible explosion that sent both men reeling. As they sit, kneeling across from one another, Kit sees nahdar's lightsaber on Bloodfeud belt. A brief wave of anger hits him, only to be just as quickly replaced by the memory of his young padawan. As a youngling he showed so much potential and compassion for others. But it was done away with due, to anger and a need for vengeance, not justice. A mistake Fisto realized he too was making. He sighed, taking several calming breath before slowly standing, taking note of his opponent doing the same.

"A masterful display, Bloodfeud. Such mastery in the force by such a young wielder is hard to come by these days."

"You're not so bad yourself. But hey, if you thought that little stunt was cool, just wait until i get the hang of my full force power. I have a variation of force repulse that is realy 'to die for'." the sith lord chuckled mirthlessly as the two began to circle each other, "I wonder, if you've ever evens _seen_ power like mine before."

"Be carfeul young one, for that power will only consume you if left unchecked." told Kit making the general frown at his words. The sith suddenly attacks, but Kit is ready dropping at the last second and kicking out Bloodfeud's legs mid charge sending him over the jedi and face first into the ground behind him. He turned and seized Nahdar's lightsaber with the force, pulling it into his free hand. Bloodfeud pulls himself to his feet just as a blue blade springs to life. He trns to regard Kit fisto with a look of surprise as the Nautolan wields both weapons in a calm and relaxed stance. Bloodfeud feels old smile soon return, something about the way Fisto's entire demeanor seemed to have changed lured something out of him as sith stands straight and grants Fisto a single, respectful bow. The jedi gladly returns the gesture, before returning to stance,both men now preparing for battle as themselves. Not what current circumstances have turned them into. The two suddenly meet Kit swinging both blades and Bloodfeud who ducks under and swipes his claws upward. Kit front flips over the attack and the sith. As soon as he lands he launches a skilled and fats combo against Bloodfeud who was barely able to block all the slashes. Bloodfeud swipes his claws several times and Kit dodges. Kit stabs with one blade and slashes with the other. Bloodfeud redirects the stab and jumps back to avoid the slash. He countered with force lighting. Kit dodges. Bloodfeud then commits a force dash mixed with force push and sends kit on his back. He get up and dodges a slash form the sith, jumping into the air. Bloodfeud raise his eyes brow wondering what was he doing until Kit launches himself toward the ground via the force and slams both blades into the ground. This sends out a force shock wave. Bloodfeud's eyes widen in surprise before he is sent flying into the rock wall. He groans looking up to see Kit smiling back at him before promptly back flipping off the edge of the platform. He races to the edge, looking for the jedi. What was he thinking!? Had he gone mad or- Kit comes up in his Jedi fighter. The sith can't help the relieved and highly amused smile forming across his face. The jedi smiles on last time and salutes Bloodfeud before the cockpit closes and he takes off into space.

"Well played Jedi." the sith muttered feeling oddly at peace despite the circumstances. He calmly turned around and started to walk inside, whistling a tune he barely remember. "Hope he enjoyed his stay." He whispered.

 **Later with the Jedi…**

Kit Fisto stood before his fellow council members, Grand master Yoda and Master Mace windu. He was relaying the event within Bloodfeud's home and the events that lead to his escape. While he made sure to be thorough with his recollection, there was still a question to be answered

"What about your former Padawan?" questioned Windu, leaning forward. Kit sighed, feeling a twinge of pain before looking up at his fellow masters.

"His heart was in the right place, but he tried to answer Bloodfeud's power with his own." explained the Nautolan. He knew what their reaction would be, disappoint, just as his had been. But at the same time, he was glad that it was a someone who seemed to have basic understanding of the value of a life took Nahdar. A sleemo like Dooku would've only used Nahdar's test as a stepping stone to shamelessly taunted and gain an advantage over Fisto. Surprisingly, Bloodfeud was the one with more honor out of the two sith lords.

"To answer power with power, the Jedi way this is not. In this war, a danger there is of losing who we are." declared Yoda, bring Fisto's attention back forward. Both he and Mace nodded in agreement, until a single thought found its way to Fisto's mind. A thought created by the memory of his final duel with General Bloodfeud that made him realize something equally important.

"A true statement master Yoda, but even in these dark times, we can still have the fortune of _finding_ ourselves.", the Nautolan jedi's words made Windu raised an eyebrow before looking to Yoda who seemed to perfectly understand. A pleased smile gracing the old master's lips as he took in Fisto's word. Yes, where there is darkness there is light. Where some become lost, others discover their path.

 **And there we have it, the second part of this story is up and done. Next two chapters will be bonuses and I really hope you like them. As for this one Bloodfeud, really like that pet Roggwart of his huh, XD. But seriously, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter very much. Well until next time, see you guys later.**


	12. Too Close To Home

**I am so sorry this took over month to put out, i swear i'll try to get the next one out sooner. Between school, my power getting knocked out by snow storms and working on other fics, I've started to lag behind and i'm sorry. That reminds me i really need to update some of my other fics, but I will definitely try to update this one sooner. Anyway i hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. This was one of my favorite episodes in the clones wars of all time, i mean it was just so** _ **perfect.**_ **So how could i resist doing a slightly altered version featuring Bloodfeud? Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

 **P.S.- Happy late St. Patrick's day :D**

 _Fighting a war tests a soldier's skills, defending his home tests a soldier's heart…_

Aboard a jedi cruiser stood Jedi masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin skywalker, waiting for the clone before them to complete his work. Several weeks ago, the outpost known as Rishi base had been attacked and overtaken by separatist force in preparation for a surprise attack on the cloning facilities on Kamino. The attack was only foiled by the efforts of five clones, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Troopers Fives, Echo and Hevy. The last of which gave his life to destroy the outpost, thus stopping the all clear signal and alerting the two jedi to Bloodfeud and his approaching fleet. After a short skirmish they drove of the general with their superior numbers and firepower, but they knew it wasn't over. Bloodfeud would not give up so easily, especially on such an important target as the ocean world where the clone army originated. And without there outpost to keep watch, the separatist fleet could come at any time. That meant they had to refortify the Republic fleet at Kamino with extra ships and also keep their eye and ears open for any and all separatist movements of Communications in the sector.

Their vigilance had paid off as they had intercepted and recorded a conversation between the sith general and one of his subordinates. The message had been encrypted, meaning the jedi had to wait for the clones to crack the code. It was not a quick, nor an easy process. One thing the jedi had learned after several battle with the sith was that, despite his charisma and borderline arrogance, the sith lord was indeed, little more than a paranoid bastard when it came to achieving victory. While the general's surprisingly strict attention to detail in his strategies was near perfect, and his own skill was very impressive, he had little faith in his own army. Something he tended to compensate for by using incredible amounts of 'quantity over quality'. Still the Jedi knew if Bloodfeud was going to make a run at Kamino, he must have _something_ vile up his sleeve. The clone at the holographic projection table, wiped the sweat from his forehead before looking at the two Jedi and clone officers before him.

"We've decrypted the message sir." he finally informed make all in attendance turn their attention from him, to the actual projector. A shimmering image of an all too familiar Dathomirian, even with her feature shadowed by the hood she wore. The blue Image of Asajj Ventress regard the empty space in front of her with disdain, almost as if she knew the jedi were there.

"The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target." she pointed out just as her image flickered to that of General Bloodfeud himself.

"Luckily that's why they've called me in. The republic won't know what hit them." Ventress narrowed her eyes at the sith lord.

"That's why they called _us_ in." she ground out. Bloodfeud's constant disregard of her presence was beyond aggravating and she was certain at this point, that he was doing it on purpose just to annoy the living kriff out of her. ' _Confident words from a man who was just sent running with his tails between his legs back at the Rishi moon'_

"Yeah, yeah, you can help too." the young man's amused smirk all but drove Ventress to say something 'unprofessional'. Particularly a sentence where she called his something beginning with 'ass' and ending with 'ole'. Instead she opted to continue their conversation.

"Just be sure to hold up to your end of the mission general."

"Of course! Once we take Kamino and stop the production of new clones, this war is all but won." smiled Bloodfeud, "Jedi will never ready for what we have in store."

And with that the feed cut out, likely the end of the conversation between the assassin and the general. The jedi turned to each other, troubled by this development. Both Bloodfeud and Ventress would be leading an attack against Kamino, and it would be very soon by the looks of it. One of them was bad enough but _both._ Anakin was the first to speak up, "Kamino, it's happening sooner than we thought."

"They're attacking our home planet." stated Rex, part him still not believing these separatist bastards would even _consider_ such a move. But they wanted to bring the fight close to home, then both Rex and Cody would be happy to oblige. And they'd give no quarter, that Bloodsucker and Hairless Harpy were gonna regret the days they were born.

"The separatist are taking quite the chance even considering this." began Kenobi turning to his allies. Rex was the first to reply to the statement, voice like Mandalorian steel and eyes of stoney determination.

"Will all do respect stir, but if some comes to _our_ home, then they'd better be carrying a big blaster."

"I concur with captain Rex sir," began Cody chiming in on the conversation, "Kamino is our home, the separatist made a big mistake by targeting it."

"We'll make sure Kamnio is kept safe," began Anakin before looking to Rex, "Tell your troops in the 501st that their going home."

With a confident 'yes sir', the two clone officers left to prepare for battle. Once the door shut, Kenobi stopped stroking his beard and turned to Anakin, a troubled look on his face. "You do realize that is a tall order."

"I do, but how hard can it be?" smiled Anakin, ever the optimist. Kenobi sighed, preparing to be ever the realist.

"Considering this is Bloodfeud we're talking about, very. And with Ventress in the mix it only becomes more complicated." reminded the older Jedi, making Anakin grimace. Both of the sith were tricky ones, and with Bloodfeud at the helm, it was likely they'll have a _lot_ of firepower for this assault. When it came to Bloodfeud and breaking blockades, it all relied on usually one thing- _brute force._ And lots of it. If He brought nearly as many ships as Anakin thought he would, it may be problematic. Still, even if things go south, the general might actually bankrupt the Confederacy in the process... Well one could hope. Anakin shook his head as his own private jest, now was not the time for joking.

"It's also not matter of 'will we defend Kamino', but that we have to. We lose Kamino and our men don't just lose their home world, but the republic loses the war. And I don't wanna think about what Dooku and his two little goons have in store if that happens.", Kenobi nodded at Anakin's words. Victory at Kamino would surely be an absolutely crippling disaster for the republic. They'd be at the mercy of the Confederacy, and therefore, the sith lord Count Dooku. An outcome surely to end miserably for everyone involved, especially the jedi order.

"Then we shall give the separatist all we have and hope it's enough." Concluded the negotiator before turning back to the holo-projector to begin contacting Tipoca city.

 **...Meanwhile...**

While the jedi began their plans for the defense of Kamino, the separatist were finalizing their own plans for its downfall. Bloodfeud stood in front of a hologram of Asajj Ventress, flagship _The Vengeance_ moving toward the destination of kamino at a moderate pace. They had everything needed, just had to finish with coordination and begin their master plan. Kamino _would_ fall, no matter the cost. Bloodfeud would see to that.

"Everything is in place general."

"Nice, our first target is the capital city of Tipoca, home to the planet's main cloning facility." replied the sith lord . Even if they were unable to completely overtake the planet, the lose of its primary facility would be a devastating blow. It capture would also heavily demoralize the the clone troops both on and off the planet. Unfortunately it was also the location of Kamino's primary defense garrison.

"I have the exact locations of both the clone DNA room and the clone trooper barracks." Ventress' accomplished smile reflected in the general's pleased one. With those key locations in their possession, they already had a primary worry remedied. They had the location of the two location most crucial to Tipoca city's manufacture process and it's defense. Taking those locations would cripple the city completely and once the city eventually falls, it might as well be game over. The republic's morale and troop numbers will go into freefall and the separatist morale will sky rocket. Victory will be all but totally certain, with a nice big middle finger to the jedi as a bonus, making this victory all to tantalizing for the sith to let slip through his finger.

"Good, they'll be our main targets once we've taken the control room." replied the sith lord as one of his personal guards brought him a cup of blood. The sith took a sip as the assassin began to speak, enjoying the flavor. ' _Didn't i run out of virgin's blood? Hhmm, i need to take inventory again.'_ he thought to himself as he turned to Ventress.

"-sure Dooku will approve the extra troops you've committed to the attack? It hardly seems necessary." Ventress inquired making Bloodfeud scoff. Of course she'd ask that, ever the loyal little pup to her 'wise' old alpha.

"Since when have i cared what he thinks?" began the sith with a smile. The unimpressed look on Ventress' face told him she wasn't amused, likely being mindful of earning the ire of their master once more. The sith lord sighed, "Look even if he gets all bent out of shape, once he sees what we do to Kamino he'll get over it. Besides the amount of troops he originally sanctioned woulv'de been adequate for a quick, in and out operation."

"But you don't want a hit and run, do you?"

"No, I want to try and take the city. And if we can't then i want to have the time to make sure we _properly_ prepare it's destruction. There's too much riding on this for us to trip and fall at the finish line." replied sith, sitting in his command chair. No matter how he looked at it, Bloodfeud's idea for this operation would require more troops than originally allotted and that meant taking troops from reserve garrisons meant to reinforce separatist blockades at a moment's notice in case of emergency. A bold and potentially costly move, but necessary if he was going to skip the red tape and acquire the needed assets.

"While for once i do agree with you, the amount of soldiers you've 'acquired' seem…. Extensive." noted the assassin, going over a holopad with the exact number of troops they had for the invasion. A large number indeed, and more than she was sure Dooku would allow considering the original plan. She didn't need to ask to know that Bloodfeud had completely went over the count's head on this one, simply taking whatever troops he needed from wherever he thought they wouldn't be missed. A move surely to come back and bite him long with anyone else associated with the plan.

And that was a chain of events she wanted no part off. Even if she did see his reasoning. If they were doing this, it had to be right, no room for uncertainties, even if they had to alienate a few people. But she only wished her increasingly annoying subordinate would have chosen _someone else_ to do that to. While Bloodfeud may have had all the confidence in the world, even in the face of a furious Count Dooku, Ventress knew her own limitations. And her scornful master was _far_ beyond them.

"Call me paranoid Ventress, but in my experience, these droids are usually worth more as door stops then actual soldiers." and on that note the conversation ended, both sith tuning out as to plan for the assault. Bloodfeud smiled as he sipped from his glass, motioning for his commander to bring up the specs for the assault one last time. This was their only shot, and he refused to let it go to waste. He'd make sure everyone had the plan carved into their memory chips.

"All troops tune in to secure short range communication line number seven. All ready? Good, we are going over the op one last time, i want everyone ready for what's to come…"

 **...Kamino, Tipoca Cloning Facility…**

After their arrival and subsequent warning to Shaak-Ti and the Kimonians, the jedi generals allowed their troops to roam around, preparing themselves for battle as the generals and their command staff oversaw preparation of Kamino's defense strategy. Among the wandering clones were troopers Echo and Fives, now full fledged member of the 501st due to their heroics on the Rishi moon base. The two hadn't seen much combat since Rishi, so this would be their first major battle. And what a test skill it would be, defending their very _home_ from the cold clutches of the separatist droid army and it's ruthless sith general. While they, like all their brethren, took this invasion as a personal front to each and everyone of them as both individuals and a whole, the pair did take the time to reminisce. They had come along way since their training days, it showed, now they wanted to go down memory and just _lose themselves._

"Look around Fives, feel like just yesterday we here." spoke Echo with a wave of his hand, helmets tucked under his opposite arm. A group of child clone passed them, the group sparing a admiring glance at the two battle test troops. Fives couldn't hold in a laugh as he watch the cadets pass them by on their way to training.

"Heading to target practice," he soon added "heh, remember that?"

"Do i ever." came the reply. The clones shared a look, fond smiles adorning their mirrored face as they continued down the hall. All the memories of their training days flooding back in an instant. Both good and bad, none of which either man were ever willing to let go. It truly did seem like those five years ago had ended only yesterday, and that they were still cadets marvelling at the magnitude of it all. The nostalgia of everything made the two feel young, feel like nothing could stop them, like they didn't lose half their squad in a manner of a single battle. A sobering fact immortalized by the emblems they each now sport, the title under each reading 'For Hevy' in Aurebesh. Still they continued to reminisce until the sound of a crash of dropped rifles brought them back to the present and the sight of a familiar face stirred something deep within them.

"Hey 99!" called Five as he and Echo rushed to see their old friend and mentor. 99 was a malformed clone, denied the chance to fight and sentenced to maintenance duty. He wasn't ever given the chance to fight alongside his brothers, but he always did his best to help prepare the next batch. He had become the pillars for many young clones to lean on for moral and emotional strength as well a well beloved older brother to just about every squad he encountered. Domino squad had been no exception, in fact they attributed half of the reason to their unification and success as a team to him. He wasn't a failure to them, no he was the one person they could all turn to, no matter what.

"Ha, ." smiled 99, fixing his back with a groan as he straighten him to look at them. Well as much as his humpback would allow him to.

"You actually remember us." said fives only half surprised.

"Oh, I remember all my Brothers. Is Hevy here? Where's he?" asked the old clone, curious as to why Hevy wasn't with them. He remembers that when Domino squad left, they had been one of the closest team of their class. A true band brothers in every way. To see Hevy, missing was a surprise. Besides, he still needed to return his medal, it wouldn't be right if 99 kept it any longer than he already had. The sudden appearance of sullen looks one the faces of his fellow clones made 99 frown, already preparing himself for the worse.

"There was an incident On the Rishi moon outpost." said Fives. His words made 99's face fall almost instantly. If he was being honest, 99 would say he should've been use to this by now, but he wasn't. And he never would, especially not with Hevy. Hevy was one of a kind, even among an army of nearly identical men. he came so far and even farther to go, and it was a shame. But at least, this time around he had a momento, even if it also brought back memories of a promise failed to be kept.

"He saved our lives, But he gave up his own." added Echo, seeking the comfort the now saddened maintenance clone.

"Oh, I see." he began, absentmindedly reaching behind him to pull out a small golden medal, the like of which Echo and Fives instantly recognized.

"Hevy gave you his medal?" asked Echo asked surprised at this revelation. Hevy had wanted to pass that final test more than anyone, he always thought he'd keep that thing on his person at all time. In fact he and Fives were sure it was lost _with_ Hevy back at the Rishi outpost. 99 could only give a nod as he fondly smiled down at the medal, running his fingers on it's cool surface.

"So why have you returned to Kamino?", 99's question made Echo and Fives look at each other once more. The maintenance clone suddenly had a feeling it was just gonna be one of _those_ days.

"The generals received word of an impending attack here." answered Fives grimmly, a look of shock coming over 99's face. He sighed before looking up at them with a determined smile.

"Well, how can I help?" Echo and Fives were briefly shocked, before looking to each other and slowly smiling. Same old 99.

 **...Later, Space above Kamino…**

The Separatist invasion force exited hyperspace, just out of range of the republic guns, but were approaching steadily. The Republic blockade, now reinforced by Anakin Skywalker's fleet awaited them, blaster cannons already warmed up and sighted in. This would be a hard fought battle, and no matter who won it would be a glorious triumph talked about for years to come. The thought made a certain sith smile even wider. The _Blood-Rush_ drifted through space, leading a pack of various droid fighters as the sith general contacted his flag ship.

"All ships formation Echo five. Let's give these republic dogs a good, old fashioned beating." ordered the sith as his cruisers moved into position across from the staunch blockade ahead. Aboard one of the unmoving vessels Admiral Yularen examined the invasion fleet as they seamlessly moved into a tight formation. Practiced and discipline, as expected of the sith general's usual leadership skills and invasion tactics. The sith was the most predictable whether alone or with an army, but he knew how to keep his soldier motivated and organized. Yularen grimaced at what devious surprised might be lurking within the sith's carefully rehearsed plans.

"We have a lock on the enemy fleet sir, separatist ships are in range!" called a clone from one of the control panels stationed ahead of the admiral. Admiral Yularen took several seconds to respond, appraising the enemy fleet and quickly running the numbers in his head. The number of ships was large, but not what he had been expecting. They had been prepared for several more ships, this amount wouldn't be adequate if they planned to hold the planet or even fully break their blockade. If they could even do that. Quickly chalking this up into a miscalculation on Bloodfeud's part, Yularen quickly gave the order.

"All ships, you have permission to engage the enemy. And opened up a secure channel with the Tipoca city command center." ordered the Admiral making the clone behind him nod.

As Admiral Yularen contact Tipoca city, Anakin Skywalker boarded his jedi starfighter and took off for the space battle. No sooner than when he was flying past the republic cruisers did several familiar fighter join him in a tight knit formation. He smirked at the fighter nearest to him shortly before receiving a transmission for said fighter.

"Good to see you, general." began Broadside, him and the rest of Shadow Squadron ready to defend their home, "Ready to have some fun?"

"You know me, Broadside." began Skywalker cheerily, "I'd rather be up here Than stuck in a command center." And with that Anakin took point, leading his squadron to begin their runs on the enemy cruiser, amid the raging battle. Separatist and Republic ships both began suffering damage, cannons and AA-guns working tirelessly to both attack and defend. It would be a grand sight to anyone watching but, a certain sith was doing so much more than just watching it from a command vessel. As Anakin and Shadow squadron weaved between cruisers and evade enemy fighter they dealt passing damage to one of their targets, a destroyer class cruiser, the explosions causing several piece of the armor and hull to come of in large chunks and plummeting directly towards Kamino.

"Okay boys, let's swing back around and him that one again. We gotta lot of work to do so our friends on kamino won't have to." began the Jedi right before two fighters on his left suddenly exploded from in coming blaster fire.

"The hell was that!?" questioned Broadside, as Anakin immediately began searching for the fighter, or possibly fighter _s_ , that had somehow manage to flank them without any of the skilled pilots noticing. HIs face hardened when he saw a crimson Rogue Class-Starfighter de-cloak not far ahead of them, something about the way it so nonchalantly faced them was taunting in a way.

"Bloodfeud," growled Skywalker, "And to think i almost forgot about that little tin can of his. Broadside I'm handing off the reins of this attack to you, I'll keep this animal busy.". Not giving the clones time to object his orders, Anakin immediately broke away heading straight for the Sith Lord and his fighter. In his cockpit Bloodfeud smiled, turning the _Blood-Rush_ around immediately beginning to evade Anakin's blaster fire. ' _Good, Skywalker is here. I was getting tired of blasting these clones out of the sky, shame the jedi finally changed their frequency. I would've loved to listen in on his conversation and do a little smack talk.'_ thought the sith with a chuckle as he once again engaged in a fierce dogfight with the supposed Chosen one. Swerving away of precise shots and barrel rolling past other ships, Bloodfeud suddenly cloaked and disappeared making Anakin groan in frustration.

"I _hate it_ when he does that." the jedi ground out, reaching out with the force to try and find the sith before he was put on the defensive. Anakin suddenly swerved, turning to the right and opening fire forcing the sith to decloak and evade the unexpected counter attack. "Not this time Bloodfeud!" shouted Skywalker before promptly giving chase to the sith. Bloodfeud once again began his defensive maneuvers, trying to think up a plan to turn the tables or at least loose skywalker for the time being. The sith may be an expert pilot but even he wouldn't last along with Skywalker essentially _up his ass_ with blasters ablazing. A potent combination that was sure to have only one end result, and a very unwanted end result at that. Eventually the strategy he settled on was...less than sure.

"Well, here's hoping i don't get us both killed." muttered the sith as he lines his ship up with the jedi fighter, before suddenly shutting off his ship. Anakin couldn't help the smirk on his lips when he finally got a lock on the _Blood-Rush_ and would've been all too happy to blast the sith from existence, if the red starfighter's engine didn't suddenly cut off, stalling the ship directly in his path. Anakin _narrowly_ avoids crashing into the stationary vessel, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing he wasn't one with the force just yet. His relief was quickly cut short when Bloodfeud restarted his engines and resumes their battle, only now Anakin was the one on the defensive, having left the red fighter behind when he swerved past him. To say this wasn't an ideal situation would be an understatement, but to add in a call from Broadside about the progress of the rest of the battle, well- it didn't help.

"Listen, Just press the attack, I'll catch up when i can. Just-"

"Hold on there, it's too easy. Bloodfeud may be bold but he would never attack so recklessly." warned Obi-wan over the communication channel. On the ground he and Shaak-Ti had been discussing the separatist fleet and deemed that while Bloodfeud's force may have been large, they gave him little wiggle room. The fleet should've been larger for something this ambitious and the formation of his ships itself was something that left him not liking the situation. Something was going on behind the scenes that they didn't know about and he knew it. Unfortunately his fellow jedi didn't share this suspicion

"Master, the battle's up here In space, not down there." said Anakin with a scoff before a blaster bolt narrowly flew past his cockpit, startling the jedi "Speaking of which i should get back to that battle _before_ Bloodfeud blows me out of the sky." And with that the feed cut, the mention of Bloodfeud causing Master Ti to briefly tense as the memories of her last encounter with the sith passed through her head. Kenobi allowed a glance in her direction, slight worry filling him as his fellow council member regained control of herself.

"Master Ti, are you alright?" inquired Obi-wan now facing the togruta who nodded back at him. It's not hard to imagine that anyone who survived Hypori bore traumatic memories of the events that left the republic force devastated with a death toll of over 99%, and for Shaak-Ti, they ran deep. Deeper than her fellow survivors at the very least. Bloodfeud's brutality had struck her, somehow-someway, they had wormed their way into her mind, scarring it. Deep scars. The things he did, the way he took pleasure in tearing her fellow jedi apart was unnerving among other things. She shook her head, letting go of a breath she had reluctantly realized she was holding.

"I am fine. Simply a chill of sorts, tell me what do you think is wrong?" asked the female jedi causing her subordinate grimace slightly. Obi-wan didn't enjoy the idea of leaving the subject alone, yet he knew that they had much more pressing matters to attend to. Besides, she'd talk about it when she's good and ready, it wouldn't do to push. And patience was something Obi-wan had in spades. So instead he opted to let it lie for the moment and turned back to the holographic projector watching the debris fall into the ocean in a seemingly harmless fashion. But something told him otherwise, be it the force or his own gut feeling he knew something was wrong. And he was going to personally see what exactly it was that made him so suspicious

"I don't know yet, but i think the debris from the destroyed Separatist ships is the key." he replied turning on his heel. Shaak-Ti perked up watching Obi-Wan as he made his way to door, curious as to what his train of thought was.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think I'd like to go for a swim." smiled Kenobi just as the door slide shut on his turning form.

… **Later…**

Obi-wan sat in a small submarine, cautiously exploring the ocean floor as he raked his eye over the ocean scape. Nearly an hour has been spent combing the ocean floor of Kamino, looking for something- _anything_ that would tell him what the sith were planning. Nothing of yet, and the Jedi had yet to decide whether or not he was relieved by this turn of events. He rubbed his beard in thought, the bad feeling running amok in his got never fading and urging him forward. There was something down here, and he knew it. The only problem was finding it, as wrist communicator began to flash, reminding him to check in with his fellow jedi as he had promised.

"Nothing as of yet." he began bringing his forearm to his face as he spoke. Never missing a beat, Anakin was already mocking Obi-wan for his paranoia:

"Only you would be worried about the ships I already shot down.", the mocking tone of Anakin's voice made Obi-wan almost wish he was still preoccupied with the sith lord, who had broken off from him sometime ago. The thought of that, had only served to raise another red flag in Kenobi's head, as it was a well known fact that Bloodfeud almost never gave up. Especially in a fight against a skilled enemy where he could challenge himself, such as any kind of battle with Anakin Skywalker. Infact, Kenobi was convinced this sudden turn of events was just another piece of mounting evidence that all but vilified his suspicions. All he had left to do was find the source of his unease itself, and hopefully neutralize it before it becomes a problem for them.

"Caution tends to pay off Anakin, or have you already forgotten that?"

"I find action pays off even more master." replied Anakin, and Obi-wan could almost _see_ the smirk on his former padawan's face. Suddenly the urge to tell Anakin to be quiet and return to flying grew, until Obi-wan sighed deeply calming himself.

"That's only because you've had my caution backing up your actions." reminded the older jedi, eye still scanning ahead before settling on something ahead, "Wait a minute."

Obi-Wan began steering his ship towards the flashing lights ahead. Upon closer inspection he began to see silhouettes moving in the distance and then those silhouettes become metallic blur. And finally those metallic blurs became fully operational droids, working on several strange looking aquatic vehicles. Vehicles Obi-wan grimly remembered, "Aqua droids." he said simply. Lots if them too. He _knew_ he was right! Bloodfeud was playing them into his hands this whole time and they let him!

"Looks as though they're Assembling assault crafts," he got back on his comms, "Anakin, I was right. Those downed transports were hiding ships for an underwater assault." no responses, "Anakin, come in!"

Nothing, was he too deep for back and forth communication? Did they even get the message? "Hold it right there, do not move!", looks like he was going to have to cross his fingers and pray. He began turning his submarine around, already prompting the droids to fire upon his asnade his escape attempt before jetting away. He checked behind himself and cursed when he saw the incoming aqua droids shooting after him at incredible speeds, blasters ablazing. Obi-Wan pushed the sub to it's limits, speeding up toward the surface, only for the aqua droids to latch onto the outside of the small, pod like vehicle and immediately began taking it apart. Beating and blasting it's surface, destroy it's thruster as to leave Obi-Wan dead in the water, while finally one stood right on cockpit and was getting closer and closer to shattering the glass. Obi-wan quickly did the math and began weighing his option-if he didn't nothing, he'd likely be killed by the droids or the water and if he ejected chances were high he'd drown at this depth. Still he had a _slightly_ better chance if he made a break for it, and quickly reached for the ejection switch.

The jedi from Stewjon rocketed out of his vehicle once the glass of the cockpit had jettisoned first, allowing him to go. Slicing the droid that previously trying to drown him in two equal halves, Obi-wan began swimming as fast he could, briefly being chased by red blaster bolts that slowly began to fade appears the droids had already come to the seem conclusion that Obi-wan was late to pick up on… he had miscaculated and would likely drown. Faster and he moved, pumping his legs as hard as he could when the momentum of the ejection had slowed, using the force to heighten both his fortitude and his natural swimming ability. Neither would be enough, he lamented mentally already wishing he had waited a little longer to-hold on, he could see an Aiwha, large and majestic as the air whales tended to be, swimming by neary him. Giving a slight change in his direction, Obi-wan made to meet the Aiwha on it's way up-this perhaps being his only chance at survival. Pushing forward, lungs burning and legs starting to cramp from all the sudden overexertion, Obi-wan clenched his burning throat instinctively as he reach out with his free hand grabbing onto the Aiwha.

Kenobi and the large cetacean shot out of the ocean, breaking the surface in a thundering splash. Kenobi began coughing violently, lungs _burning_ for precious oxygen taking deep, gulping breaths as he layed sprawled across the Aiwha's back. He eventually sat up, looking around almost as if he was double checking that he had actually made before smiling down at the air whale. "Thanks for the lift, friend." he said petting the creature on the side of it's head, earning cooe of some sort before another thundering splash caught the jedi's attention. The aquatic assault vehicles he saw down below were now shooting out of the ocean, and landing on the exterior of Tipoca city's protecting structures. Upon seeing them breach the city and begin their attack Kenobi instantly moved back to his communicator.

"Anakin, the city is under Attack, I need you down here now!" he shouted into his communicator. Several seconds without answer had him worried his communicator was malfunctioning due to water damage… or worse. Kenobi nearly sighed in relief when he heard Anakin finally reply.

"On my way.", Anakin suddenly found Bloodfeud once more, leading a group of vulture droids escorting a shuttle, likely filled with at least a squad of additional battle droids. He scowled as he watched the sith lord and his fighter punch throw the republic defenses, using his vulture droid to shield the shuttle following him., "And so is Bloodfeud."

… **.**

Bloodfeud was chuckling to himself as Kamino came into view, the battle already underway with the red and blue flashes of various blaster fire dotting the cityscape. Bloodfeud smiled, pulling up before a hanger as the aquatic assault vehicle moved allowing him to open fire on the clones inside. The sith then went ahead and landed his vehicle inside, stepping out of the _Blood-Rush_ as the squid like vehicle dispensed it's troops making the sith smile. He point to half of the waiting droids, "you are hold this hangar at all costs. The rest of you are to move ahead and soften up the republic force so the next wave has an easier time break through their ranks, understood?"

"Roger, roger. We'll contact you if anything goes wrong general." replied the droid making the general nodd in approvement. He then mock saluted his troops and went to meet up with his escort force, leaving the droids to fulfil their part of the plan. A plan that he was proud to admit was going _beautifully._ Infact, this might end being his greatest triumph yet. He could already see it 'Bloodfeud- The man who felled Kamino', yeah he liked the sound of that. A little overzealous but fitting nonetheless, and beside, it had a nice ring to it. While Bloodfeud fantasized about the prospect of adding another title under his belt,he vaguely sensed incoming clone troopers and smiled to himself. Oh fun, the warms ups have arrived to entertain him. The sith stood where he was as the clone turned the corner and slowed to a stop.

The were several minutes of dead silence as the clones stared back at the sith in dead silence. The air grew tense as the two factions shared in, what was becoming, a staring contest between the collective squad of clone and Bloodfeud. It would've been comical if someone were to happen on the sight and not be aware of the bloodshed about to be unleashed. The sith simply motioned with his hands in a challenging gesture, "Come on, I don't have all day.". And like that there was chaos, blue blaster bolt illuminate the hallways while the sith became little more than a black streak, cape trailing behind him to add red to the blur as he moved. The clone tried and failed to get and beat on him, mindful not to accidentally hit each other until on the lead clone's throat exploded into a fountain of crimson liquid. The next to go was, a trooper who took a hard knee to the stomach before Bloodfeud drove his elbow down into the back on the man's neck, earning an audible ' _snap'_ from the spinal bones there. Diving forward the sith placed himself in the middle of the formation, driving his elbow into a clone's chest, shattering the armor and sending him several feet back into another clone. He suddenly leaned to the side, allowing a blaster bolt to fly past him and instead hit another clone trooper before turning and force pushing the offending clone into the wall. The trooper looked up just in time for the sith's boot crashed into into his face, caving in his skull. The sith dashed forward, gripping two of the three remaining clones by their neck and lifted them into the air watching as the final trooper climb to his feet pushing the motionless body of his brother off of him. The sith looked him in the eye before snapping the necks of both troopers in his grip, making the man scramble the rest of the ay to his feet. Backing up, the clone picked up a second blaster, dual wielding in hope of saving his life.

The sith merely blocked each shot as he approached, backing the clone up until his back hit the wall. The trooper instinctively looked back, checking what had stopped his fighting retreat. he realized his mistake too late as when he looked back the sith was already in front of him, driving his claws into his soft throat. The sith lord chuckled, smiling in the man's face as he felt the blood pumping to his veins in his neck, using the force to keep the blood from leaking out past his finger. The clone, having long dropped his blaster was now weakly grasping at Bloodfeud's arm as he felt the blood pressure build and build in his neck. The closer his veins got to popping the broader the sith smiled, enjoying the clone suffering. It was likely he was contemplating allowing his veins to fill to that point. ' _sick bastard.'_ Bloodfeud suddenly ripped his claws from his throat, allowing the blood to finally release and shoot out like a fountain into the sith lord's waiting mouth. Several seconds later, the corpse slid to the flood staining his shirt as crimson dripped down the sith lord's chin. He hummed to himself, savoring the taste of the clone's blood licking his lips and eventually wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"How can someone who exist in such _large_ quantities have such a _unique_ flavor?" mused the sith lord, moving toward the rendezvous area. "Still there are better flavors if you look." he added, almost conversing with himself on the different flavor of blood, sounding not unlike a wine connoisseur turning the tasting of different vintages into a science and making it sound like an art. He chuckled, ' _If that's the case, then i wonder who i'd rate as 'top shelf brands'?'_ : His mind absently drifted to a young togruta with eyes blue like the calmest and most vibrant of oceans. Bloodfeud suddenly shook his head violently, ' _bad thoughts. Think about her blood, not her eyes!'_. Eyes which had led him astray the last time they crossed paths. The general growled to himself, clutching his head as he boarded an elevator waving his hand over the console and waiting as the platform began to move upwards. He needed to clear his head, maybe more killing will help his troubled mind. The elevator shaft suddenly began to shake violently causing the sith to get down into a defensive stance on instinct as the emergency lights came on. Several minutes passed before the sith sighed, straightening himself, relaxing once more right as the doors opened to reveal another host of clone troopers, who stiffen at the general's sudden appearance. Bloodfeud smiled to himself, cracking his stiff neck before approaching the group in a slow and deliberately ominous manner.

 **...Meanwhile…**

Fives and Echo were in it deep, blasters blazing as they dropped aqua droid, after aqua droid. The train of metal menaces continued to approach the two clones, arm mounted blasters returning fire in copious amounts, nearly hitting the two snipers ahead of them. With each passing second, it became clear that it wouldn't be long until they were over run. The thought made Echo grimace, and almost regret taking on this task alone.

"We're not gonna be able to hold out much longer!" called Echo, voicing his worries to his brother who merely regard him with a single glance. Five then returned his eyes to the incoming droid after only a fraction of a second, striking an aqua droid right in it's 'head' and sending it off the edge of the platform they were crossing. Fives began to voice his reply as he turned blaster to the next droids to suffer his wrath.

"Just keep firing Echo, we can do this!", his attempt at being inspiring fell flat to echo. THey need to find a better vantage point where they could the droids hells and _not_ get overrun in a few minutes. But where? It's been long since he's been and here and it wasn't like he got a grand tour of where to be in case of the need to defend against an invasion. Damn it all, he should've been at the strategy briefing instead of reminiscing! How could he stand by and think about the past, when the future of his home was so uncertain? And how was Fives so cool under fire? Perhaps it was just him trying, not to think about the worse possibilities as not to get in the way of the fight. Echo suddenly snapped to his side, upon hear approaching footsteps closing in on their flank. He relaxed slightly upon seeing a familiar face.

"brought you some ammo." informed 99 with a weak smile, shrugging off the backpack with blaster charges and other items that would prove to be useful on an active battlefield. Fives glance in the direction of a familiar voice and momentarily forgot about the battle ahead of them, jaw dropping under his helmet. What was 99 _doing_ here? He was going to get himself killed! However before Fives could voice his concern Echo spoke up, already pushing aside his worry for the older clone in favor of getting a leg up on these droids.

"99, is there a better spot than this? A better defensive position we can take?", 99 nodded at Echo, motioning to follow him as he turned, only to be suddenly dragged down to the floor. He looking up at Echo in surprise as the clone held him down and out of the line of fire as he took aim with his blaster. Fives would confirm the sudden fears in the old clone's mind.

"Droids! Behind us!"

"Grenades! There are grenades in the pack!" shouted 99 pointing to the pack he was previously carrying. Fives was the first to jump into action, racing past his two fellow clones, and grabbing a grenade which he then launched at the squad of B1 battle droids. Metal parts were launched into the air moments later as the grenade rendered the danger no more. All three clones were able to to let out a slight sigh of relief at absence of some trying to kill them at this immediate moment in time.

"Thanks, job." breathed Fives, relaxing slightly as the immediate danger to their lives had been temporarily dealt with. He was honestly glad that 99 had come now, as personal feelings aside, without those grenade he and Echo would certainly be seeing Hevy and Cut-Up ahead of schedule. He almost chuckled at what hevy would do to them for getting themselves killed so soon... Their brother would probably have a fit. He snapped out of his musings when he heard 99 call out that there were more droid incoming. Suddenly Echo was next to him and both clones were aiming down range and into the still thick smoke. Adrenaline pumping through their veins once more as he and Echo tentatively awaited the right to moment to pull the trigger when-

"Cadets?" Echo's question summed up the combined thoughts of the three clones, were a group of their younger brethren came walking out of the dissipating smoke cloud. Something told him this was gonna be an entire mess on it's own now.

… **.**

Sometimes Echo hated being right, now being _no_ exception in any way. They had been forced to abandon their post and were now escorting a small group of clone cadets to the barracks, whilst amid an active battle. On the plus side however, 99 knew the fastest way there so they were making great time with minimal enemy encounters. But with the growing nagging feeling at the back of skull, Echo had a feeling it wouldn't last and by the way Fives was repeatedly checking their six he wasn't the only one. They might not have been jedi, but when you fight a war you develop a sixth sense of your own in these types of situations

"How much farther 99?" asked Echo, scanning the hallway around the next corner as the other came up behind him.

"Only a little farther, it'll only be a minute or two."

"I don't think we have that long." informed Fives as the sound of metallic footsteps began to approach them signaling the arrival of separatist battle droids. The heavy rhythm of their tireless march was almost damning to the battle worn clones and juvenile cadets.

"Everyone double time it to the barracks! We won't last out in the open like this!" ordered Echo pushing the other along as he and Fives kept their eyes on the corner at the end of the hallway. Louder and louder the clanking became, closer and closer the droid came. The first figure turn the corner and the clone both felt their blood freeze solid simultaneously, as it suddenly occurred to them how this batch of droids had gained so much ground so quickly. The hooded figure leading the pack paused in his movement, his droids falling in behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest. The amused smirk on his face made the clones scowl, blasters raised toward the enemy organic as he simply raised his hand ripping their blasters from their hands. Bloodfeud then promptly slammed both troopers against the wall using the same hand, pinning them their with the force. With his free hand Bloodfeud aimed it at the fleeing group, making the clones briefly freeze in sudden horror before suddenly struggling anew. Bloodfeud chuckled at this, before merely activating the panel of a blast door ahead of the retreating clone, cutting off their escape.

"Leave them alone you bastard!" shouted one of the clones he had pinned.

"We'll tear you apart if you so much as lay a finger on one of them you dirty little shit!" added the clone with a handprint on the right side of his chest plate. The sith chuckled as his droid moved past him, now examining his quarry and pausing when he saw the child version of the clones he so regularly fought against. He registered the sound of metal against metal as the droids moved to execute the captured clone, and promptly voiced his orders "Hold fire."

"Sir?" questioned one of the droids, tilting it's head at the general curiously. It wasn't like the sith to delay the execution of enemy combatant, so what could be wrong? Of course the droid never took into account of the fact the sith before it never dealt with with child clones. And of course it hadn't served long enough to know the general's own personal code of honor. And While Bloodfeud very well knew these fact, he couldn't help the exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

"Well… shit it's not sporting is it? Just a bunch of kids being put to a firing squad, where's the fun in that?" fibbed the sith, justifying his actions rather smoothly and earning a scoff of disbelief from ones of the clone he had pinned.

" _Sport!?_ You think this is some kind of game or something, huh!? I'll show you _sport!_ " growled Fives, his struggle be reinvigorated by the sith's nonchalant disregard of this battle. Did he even consider what it meant to the clones? How much this entire assault was an affront to them as people. No of course not. He was just a monster who saw them as playthings to tears apart at his leisure. The sith merely chuckled before pausing as he subsequently gave a slight wave of his hand, the following wave of force energy behind soft but more than enough to knock down the deformed old man as he tried to go for an abandoned blaster.

"Leave him alone!" growled Echo making the sith shake his head while the cadets rush to 99's aid.

"Calm down there bud, the geezer should be smart enough to know better. Maybe a broken-let's say- everything will wise him up." the smiled at the freezing of the clones before him, "Relax I'm only joking...listen" Fives and Echo suddenly dropped to the floor with an audible ' _clank',_ stunning them long enough for the sith to pull their weapons to him.

"Since Ventress ruined my fun before, let's do this. My droids vs you clones, four minutes to go around that corner-" he pointed to the barrack just behind the closed blast doors, "and get yourselves comfortable. And when the time is up, i'll send my troops after you and we'll see who's better as a door stop after all." The two clones looked up to the sith, getting up to their knees.

"Let me guess, if we refuse you shoot us right now."

"If you're lucky." smiled the sith, "now there are rules. First off no trying to escape, stray too far and i will hunt you down and you wouldn't want to be on my bad side. Second, no 'fireworks' before the four minutes are up. Three, aside from that everything is game, hiding, fighting, sacrificing each other, so long as there's only one person standing at the end."

"And if we win?" questioned Echo, glaring at the sith all the while.

"I find it doubtful that even _these_ dim witted tin cans can lose to four kids, a malformed geezer and two beaten up clones." he paused, dropping to one knee to look the clones in their faces… or helmets rather: "But if you do, I'll give you one for free." he added putting two fingers to his head, mimicking the shape of a blaster pistol with his hands.

"Now, three" the clone stood up as a droid moved to deactivate the blast doors, "Two" they tensed, getting between the others and the sith, "One". The sith launched the blasters, an audible ' _clink!'_ sounding by the entrance to the barrack which acted at the gun shot that sent the clones running like their lives depended on it.

"Oh wait," began the sith chuckling as he leaned against the wall, "they do, don't they?"

"General?", the sith turned his head to regard a droid, are you sure that was a good idea? We could've just finished them right here and now."

"Just shut and listen to me droid."

"But i thought you said-" the droid's head suddenly crushed itself into a ball, silencing the rest of the droids with fear. The sith sighed, cracking his neck, "Just do you jobs for once and everything will go smoothly.". The silence that followed was music to the sith's ears, making him sigh in relief. It was an unsaid affirmation of his orders, the silence of terrified droids whose fear of him overrode any and all of their logic. His smiled faltered before widening when he felt a familiar presence nearby, one his droids has already noticed if the sounds of charging blasters were any indication.

"Define 'smoothly' for me general."

"Kenobi!" began the sith, motioning for his troops to stand down as he turned his body to regard the jedi with a bloodthirsty smile, "You just made my day."

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Oh, please don't hate me, XD. A long wait and now an evil cliff hanger? I'm so terrible XD. To be honest this chapter was supposed to be one long one, but since i haven't updated in a long while (logn than I'm comfortable with) I decided to cut it into two. So yeah, the conclusion of the Battle for Kamino will be in next chapter. Hopefully it will go faster since it will be less about setting the scene and more with the actual action. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed and please review :D See ya next time my jedi and sith friends.**


	13. Too Close To Home Part 2

**I am** _ **SO**_ **sorry about taking so long. I had to take a hiatus while i got ready for graduation and finals and all that, and was fully planning to get back t this sooner. But then life decided to come at me with problem and hit me like a truck :v. One of which being my computer died and took everything i had set up for this chapter and even part of the next with it. Then i had problem finding a job, and getting into college became a stress and just.. God it was a long one. But i'm back, but unfortunately i must greet with 'this'. I honestly am not a fan of how this one came out and will likely come back to revise it heavily when i get the drive for this chapter again. Jus things sucked the life out of me for this one and i've been feeling stressed lately so I just really wanted to get this done so i could start over next chapter with a blank slate. I won't go into detail yet, since i don't want to scare you off or spoil anything, butif you're interested i'll give some insight into some of the stuff i originally wanted to do after the chapter. Well, i hope you enjoy and please remember to review. The support helps a lot.**

"General?", the sith turned his head to regard a droid, are you sure that was a good idea? We could've just finished them right here and now."

"Just shut and listen to me droid."

"But i thought you said-" the droid's head suddenly crushed itself into a ball, silencing the rest of the droids with fear. The sith sighed, cracking his neck, "Just do you jobs for once and everything will go smoothly.". The silence that followed was music to the sith's ears, making him sigh in relief. It was an unsaid affirmation of his orders, the silence of terrified droids whose fear of him overrode any and all of their logic. His smiled faltered before widening when he felt a familiar presence nearby, one his droids has already noticed if the sounds of charging blasters were any indication.

"Define 'smoothly' for me general."

"Kenobi!" began the sith, motioning for his troops to stand down as he turned his body to regard the jedi with a bloodthirsty smile, "You just made my day."

General Obi-Wan Kenobi stood there a smile on his bearded face as he stared down the general and his squad of droids, "I had a feeling I'd find you stalking the halls. Hopefully Anakin is having as good of luck finding your compatriot."

"Who, Ventress? Tch, with a head of hair like that she isn't hard to miss. I swear she has to be shining that thing regularly." quipped the sith with a chuckle. In response Obi-Wan merely shook his head, activating his lightsaber. Raising it toward the general, who smiled broader at him before turning to his droids.

"Make sure you don't throw the game, I'm dealing with Kenobi on my own." ordered the sith making his droids nod. The droids turn around, obediently following their orders while their general had his fun; "Now then," he cracked his neck menacingly, "Time to throwdown."

"I'll be courteous and allow you the first move general." returned Kenobi smoothly, causing the opposing general to let out one of his usual laughs. The smug grin on his face as he calmly started taking steps towards Kenobi, was almost unnerving, the way he so enjoy the prospect of slaughter. And yet, Kenobi could also see other aspects to the sith lord's personality that the younger usually didn't display. Before he could continue to think upon this, Bloodfeud charged forward with his claws at the ready. Striking the sith's vambrace Kenobi used his signature form to his advantage by redirecting the sith past him before countering. The sith turn his body to block and striking back.

The clone cadets and 99 sat in the barracks, looking utterly lost as the seconds ticked away. Soon that bastard will send in his troops and they'd be screwed, unless Fives and Echo could come up with a plan. They just needed to come up with a one simple plan to get everyone out of this mess, _without_ attracting the sith lord's attention... And _by the force_ were they failing at that simple task. Even with all their training and mounting experience, they had _no idea_ what to do and despite their best efforts, it showed. But could one really blame them? For even if they _did_ win, how could they be sure Bloodfeud kept his end of the deal? They knew that us was a safe bet that he wouldn't actually let them use him for target practice, but what if he just decided to use them as chew toys? Damn that Blood-Sucker. While the two combat hardened clones tried to cultivate a plan that would both eliminate the droid threat and protect their brothers, the young cadets and 99, looked like their world had ended. And to be fair, chances were it actually might.

Never before had something like this happened, never did they ever _believe_ it would happen. At least not in there life time, but now it was. Their home was under siege and the Separatist General _himself_ was prouncing around the city like he owned the place. And to his credit, the amount of clones the cadets had stumble upon while wandering aimlessly through the facility, didn't make for an appealing picture. The droids we're here and _gaining ground_ or at the very least holding it furiously. What if the jedi couldn't stop him? What if the two trooper and 99 couldn't help them get out of this? What if they _died_ without ever even completing their training and getting out to the field? The cadets were getting more anxious by the second, with each word traded between Fives and Echo as they tried and failed to come up with a plan. THey were even starting to sound agitated and even... _nervous._

"What are we gonna do!?" asked one of the cadets, finally cracking under the oppressive mood of the situation and being the first who voiced the general idea of the downtrodden group.

"The cadet is right." began 99 taking shaky steps forward as he added his own two cents, "A separatist victory means death for all of us.". The silence the enveloped the group at that piece of that very real possibility as it hit them like a rancor. If the republic couldn't hold here...

"What are we gonna do?" 99 finally finished, sighing as he looked between the two troopers before him. Echo and Fives look at each other, very much wondering that themselves. They could always retreat, but Bloodfeud would sense them through the force, a feat they both knew was no problem for a force sensitive after serving with the jedi. Fighting wasn't optimal, especially with only two blasters on hand and droids out numbering them by a healthy margin. But what else could they do?

"We fight.", apparently someone else had arrived and made the decision for all of them. Echo and Fives turn, feeling relief wash over them as Commander Cody and Captain Rex were seen approaching them. Cody, who had spoken seemed had a look of calm fury etched into his face, as opposed to Rex to who had a slightly less reserved scowl. They clearly weren't happy about the situation they found their brothers in either. now Fives was usually all up for a fight, and he knew Echo Was too, but there situation didn't give them much in the way of even ground. Though the look on Cody and Rex's faces told him his worries might not be, let's say, 'well received. Luckily he didn't have to voice his concerns to the already determined commanding officers as a cadet voice his own worries.

"But our training's not finished!" at the younger's words, Rex stepped up a fire in his eyes and durasteel in his voice as he began to speak. Even before the first syllable left his lips, each and every person, cadet or otherwise straighten and began paying rapt attention to the captain.

"Look around!" he gestured at himself and everyman in the room, "We're one in the same, same heart, same blood! Your training is in your blood. And my blood's boiling For a fight."

"This is our home. This is our war." added Cody taking a stance next to his long time friend. The cadets seemed to be in awe by the words of the two older clones, almost like there was hope after all. Echo brought a hand under his chin as he thought deeply on the situation, and doing the math in his head.

"What about weapons?" he asked, if they were doing this, then they need _everyone_ armed and ready to fight. Luckily, 99 seemed to get a spark of inspiration and smiled brightly as he voiced his own thoughts as they came to him.

"The armory!" the other clone looked to their malformed elder, "It's just a few corridors away, here in the barracks. I can retrieve all the firepower that we need." realizing the implication of this and what it meant for their chance of victory the troopers look at each other and smiled. About _damn time_ things started looking for them.

"Hah, so who wants to blast Some droids?" asked 99, raising his fist enthusiastically.

Obi-Wan ducked under another swing from the ecstatic sith lord, striking back at the younger with a testing swing of his blade. When the sith blocked the attack, Obi-Wan spun the blade in his hands knocking away Bloodfeud's own. With this new opening Kenobi shot his hand out to hit the sith with a point blank force push that sent him several feet back down the hallway they were fighting down. Landing on his back, only to make a quick recovery the sith brought his hands before him to unleash a storm of red force lighting putting the Jedi Master on the defensive. Using his speed to his advantage, Bloodfeud ran to the side and used the wall to jump off and close the distance Kenobi had previously created. Spinning past the charging slash, Kenobi ended up behind the sith and attempt a overhead strike, only for the younger to block high.

The two continued to battle down the hall expertly, the soft whirring of the dangerous sapphire colored weapon mixed with the feral growls of delight from the sith lord. They switched positions between defender and attackers several times, yet their battle never lost momentum and continued outside. Kenobi used his superior reach and experience to his advantage, gain control and pushing the sith back once more. Left, right, right up and then down, Bloodfeud move his arms rapidly to black each precise blow with one of his vambraces and when he attempted a counter Kenobi would already be following up with a new combo. The young man couldn't help the smile on his face, blocking the next blow before bring his other vambrace around to cross of the other, thus locking the blade in place. He then slid his arms down the lightsaber's length and grabbed Kenobi by the wrist once his vambraces cleared the dangerous blade, before pivoting and throwing Kenobi over his shoulder. The strength of Bloodfeud's throw sent Kenobi the rest of the way down the hall and into the outside world altogether, with jedi landing on his back with an audible thud. Looking up in time to see the sith lord launch himself forward, and quickly brought his hands up to force push the sith up over him. The sith landed on his feet with a grunt before turning to Kenobi who reactivated his weapon just in time to ready himself for the sith's next assault. Redirecting the first clawed palm strike, Obi-Wan brought his saber around and soon the smell of burnt flesh briefly filled his nose. Bloodfeud growled in pain, clutching a small cut across his arm, that could've been a stump had he not reacted fast enough.

"Not bad Kenobi. Who says Soresu can't be used well for anything other than defense?" chuckled the sith lord, rolling his shoulders as his wound lost it's glow. Burns took longer for him to heal from, so avoiding future injuries would be his priority. He knew Kenobi would be skilled, but Bloodfeud had let his thrills get the better of him and threw caution to the wind. He'd need to play things safe, or not get his head removed by leaving himself open to a counter. Soresu was made to be an impenetrable defense that would either wear down the user's opponent or create the opening for a lethal counter. And _no one_ was better at Soresu than Obi-Wan Kenobi of Stew Jon. Bloodfeud knew pressing that to attack recklessly was pointless. This wasn't Anakin Skywalker, who he could go strike for strike against in a slugfest and with the lost advantage of environment, he couldn't outmaneuver Kenobi as he originally planned. Letting his eyes drift around the surrounding area, Bloodfeud took note of the narrow walk ways and nearby pylons, likely used to redirect lighting from fierce storms. He smiled as an idea began to form in his head.

Upon seeing the sith lord carefully examining him, Obi-Wan took the time to also examine the sith and evaluate what he's seen thus far. While the fact the sith used no lightsaber due to his lethal set of claws thus giving Obi-wan an advantage of distance, it didn't hinder the sith. Infact, after only a few fights Obi-wan deduced that this was part of Bloodfeud's success. Lulling his enemies, most of which being jedi, into a false sense of security with the idea that their range advantage would easily allow them victory. Unfortunately the sith had obviously trained _specifically_ to bypass weapons such as lightsabers and electrostaffs, getting closer where _he_ held the upperhand. Bloodfeud was well learned at using his prodigal skill in the force to cover his frontal advances, and his tactical mind allowed him to used the environment to his advantage. Kenobi saw that first hand when he nearly lost his head to the sith's claw when used the cramped wall of the kimonian hallways to aid his advances and attack. Luckily outside Kenobi knew he didn't have to worry about the sith's agility, though more about his speed and raw strength. However, if he could use his Soresu to hold off Bloodfeud's distant force attacks and maintain a healthy length away when the sith lord charged in then he could prevail.

Feeling satisfied with his assessment, Kenobi reestablished his form 3 stance and readied himself for the sith's next move. When the sith turned towards him, his ever present smile wider than the jedi had yet seen today and _that_ was unnerving for the negotiator. What was the sith planning? The answer came in the form of whining metal followed by the booming ' _snap'_ from his side and immediately he moved into action, rolling out of the way just as the pylon crash on the spot he was previously standing in. Kenobi immediately redirected an attack from the sith as he reached his feet, moving to the side and allowing the separatist to move past him. Bloodfeud turned, expecting a counter blow but was slightly surprised to see Kenobi keeping his distance from him. Bloodfeud grimaced, seeing Kenobi had fallen back on his defensive strategy as he fear the jedi would. Bloodfeud need to press Obi-Wan into action, for while he had yet to meet someone who he couldn't out last, Soresu was still made for battle of attrition and he did _not_ want to test his luck against form 3. Not when it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Circling the jedi master, Bloodfeud examined his form as the jedi watched him carefully, expecting the next attack to come at any time. Bloodfeud suddenly stopped in front of him, rolling his shoulders before adjusting one of his vambraces as he stared the jedi down. More noise from either side of him made him alert to more of the sith's use of the environment, making him rethink his previous assessment. He was starting to miss being inside, as the sith raised the down pylon into the air once more.

Cutting down another one of the miniature group of aquadroids attempting to take the control center, Shaak -Ti sidestepped the blaster bolts of one of the last three. Raising her hand into the air, she slammed two if the last droids into their remaining counterpart thus destroying all three. Sighing as she turned to her men, Shaak-Ti regarded her men as they exited cover to see how they had held up during the short attack… If that little suicide run could even be _called_ a proper attack. The most senior trooper on sight nodded his head, giving a thumbs up. Good, most of the men were still alive and well, and with the small splitter group of droids attacking the command point, that meant one thing. "The droids are spread thin, we must press our offensive now!" she shouted into her comm link, hoping the troops and her fellow jedi either heard her or had already realized this. A counter attack now would be most opportune and could put an end to this invasion already. And while the thought of driving off that animalistic sith lord filth from this planet was a _very_ appealing idea to her, Shaak-Ti still felt something was off. Kenobi had been right about the debris but even with that kind of surprise, surely the sith wouldn't pin all his hopes on one trick card. No, she's seen first hand that the separatist general was never one not to be _so_ overconfident that he wouldn't have at least one backup plan in effect. The young man was clever and had a complete grasp of war that only a prodigy or someone who's devoted their whole life to the art to reach at such an age. He was still technically a teen but Bloodfeud already shown prowess as a military leader, and something told her the worse was yet to come. But what was it? What else could the sith _possibly_ throw at them?

"You think they heard?" questioned one of the more rookie troopers of the bunch making the jedi turn her head toward them. She'd have to shelve her worries for at least a little bit, so she can address the others. Shaak-Ti nodded at the clone, believing that some was bound to have gotten her message. Fierce battle or not, their allies were keeping their ears for just that piece of information, this she was sure of.

"It's likely that soon our forces shall start pressing the counter offensive anytime now." she assured the clones, confident that the others had also taken notice of the failing enemy numbers. The jedi master had no doubt that the droids were being pushed back into the ocean as they spoke. Something _she_ should be aiding with, and so she took a deep breath before turning to address the men working the control room once more, "I'm heading to the western sector to help push back the droids, i remember reports that their ARC trooper has been killed." she started, keeping her lightsaber in hand as she began to walk. Pausing in the door she turned to address the men one last time before she left.

"Are you okay to carry on without me?", the question made the clone officer present nod in confidence. Shaak-Ti returned the gesture before continuing out of the control center and moving swiftly down the hall, already alert for approaching droids or worse yet… the sith general. She paused momentarily at the thought of _him._ Shaak-Ti was loathed to admit it, but she was actually _intimidated_ by the younger force user, as ridiculous as it sounded. Her a jedi master and one of the council's strongest, daunted by a man _half her age._ Shaak-Ti had learned to control her emotions long ago and she had come across many evil men, but something about the Sith Lord seemed to bypass that and more. Every Time she thought back to the battle of Hypori, her blood ran cold and she felt every fiber of her being go on edge. She still felt a ghost's touch choking her, still saw the mountains of mutilated corpse and oceans of blood. She remembered how she made herself and her fellow jedi look like fools with his tact and raw power. He engaged them one by one, gauging each individual jedi's fighting strength before ducking back to the protection of his line so he could move and find his next target. Once he had what he wanted he simply pressed the attack to wear their forces down accordingly until the jedi were alone. Shaak-Ti brought a hand to her neck, still remembering when the sith and snuck up behind her to seize her by the throat. That should've been the end, but Master Barrek had stepped in just in time to buy her time to recover and promptly join the others within the down cruiser. She still wished she had stood beside Barrek instead of following Mundi's order to retreat. Perhaps he would still be alive if she did… shaking her head to clear her thoughts of things that were out of her control and long passed, Shaak-Ti turned to look at her suddenly beeping wrist communicator. Bringing it up and clicking the button, she answer the frantic device.

"This is Jedi Master Shaak-Ti, what is-"

"General!" came the breathy voice of a clone trooper, "This is Commander Cody of the 212th, in need of assistance!"

Kenobi's commander? Why did the togruta have a bad feeling the pit of her stomach all of a sudden? "Where are you trooper?"

"East sector, outside bridges, we're supporting General Kenobi against Bloodfeud and his droid, but they're overpowering us! We need back u- _gaah_!"

Shaak-Ti's head snapped up, turning from the left turn at the end of the long hallway to address the right hallways directly ext to her. Without a second thought, Shaak-Ti steeled herself and charged down the right hallways, determined to put her negative feelings to rest, by facing them head on. Perhaps it was her already clouded mind, or the determination to let another one of her brethren fall to the sith, but the jedi never noticed the presence around the corner at the end of the hallway. A shuffle of feet against the metallic fall as a voice sounded quietly, fading from a masculine human's call to a cold droid drawl, "Jedi is moving to position as the general had hoped. Move in and claim control center."

The battle had been going well, at least according to Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Grand Republic's 501st Naval Fleet. In fact if he was being honest he might even say that, with the line being held and enemy being push back at a slow but steady rate, it was all going smoothly. _Too_ smoothly. Yularen had seen combat far too many time to let a perfectly running operation soothe him, in fact experience told him that such a thing should _worry_ him. It was something all military commanders knew, no plan survives first contact with the enemy. No matter how well developed, but on the off chance said plan _did_ in fact remain unscathed in the battle's opening… well it usually didn't bode well later on in the battle. The admiral could feel something coming, something that would benefit the enemy more than it did them. Even as he watched the battle from the bridge of his cruiser, Yularen's mind was else where, running calculations and possible scenarios. His mind was a well oiled machine, trying to figure out what General Bloodfeud's master plan was. Surely he knew, brute forcing his way through the kamino blockade would fail with this number of cruisers. Even if he somehow managed to sneak some troops past them, they wouldn't be able to hold or even capture the city in the first place. Could Bloodfeud have miscalculated? Was he that assured of himself and his odds of victory? No, the boy was young and bold, not foolish and blind. That could only mean he had another move up his sleeve, waiting to be revealed and the left only one question. Did said surprise apply to the ground force or will he and the fleet have first contact up here?

Yularen would have his answer shortly, as another pair of blips appeared on the radar before his men, the size of each told the naval officers what was coming before the ships even exited hyperspace. Yularen grimaced at the pair of separatist cruisers as they arrived on scene to accompany the trio taking on their flank. Sizeable ships to be sure, but they would do nothing for the tide of the battle, though the Admiral wasn't about to rule out these just being the first of many. Still he had expect more than mere reinforcements to help the brute force attack on their blockade, another costly error? Or was that what he wanted them to think? However, if these were reinforcement, why hadn't they slowed down? Come to think of it, they had come out of their jumps rather hot, and hadn't even bother to try slowing down… Wullf's eyes widened as he rushed to the nearest communications terminal, shoving the station close asie slightly; "Ships five, six, and seven evasive action! _Now!_ " but it was too late, the she other criser failed to react and the two separatist ship crash into them head along, their heavy shield allowing them to close the distance. The cruisers hit by the kamikazes exploded almost instantly after the collision, sending debris flying out and striking other ships. Chaos descended briefly as confusion and slight panic overtook the ships nearest to the collisions. Yularen's ship itself had actually taken some shrapnel to it's own side causing the ship to rock. Keeping his footing with the help of the chair of the trooper before him, the Admiral recovered from his initial shock to look back up. And he saw that behind the kamikazes, hell followed. It was hell in the form of several droid drops ship following close behind, but Yularen saw past these ships as the decoys and 'meatshield' they were. There were several vulture droid laiden with in the formation via spread out position to disperse them. As one flew by he could even make out that it was outfitted for bombing runs.

"All ships, fire on those ships! Do not let another one passed us! Any ship not currently in combat, form up and close up those holes in our line!" ordered Yularen loudly as the men scrambled about the bridge checking systems and various monitor. Yularen took a step back with a deep scowl, frustrated at himself for not being able to stop this. The sheer unexpectedness alone was enough to throw him off, but at the same time what was the point? Even if enough of those ship made it past them, they'd never get past the anti-air cannon on kamino...unless they were able to-

"It's not possible," gasped the Admiral before turning to the communications officers, "get in contact with our ground force immediately! And be sure to contact the generals directly!"

"Sir?"

"Do it trooper! And deploy all remaining fighters, and order them to ignore the drop ships. I theorize half of them are empty anyway, and are simply decoys for the bombers." marshaled the admiral as he turn his head back to the remaining cruisers as they now moved to provided cover for the rushing in ships.

Shaak-Ti rush down the halls of Tipocca city, rushing to get to the battling force sensitives on time. She was not going to let another friend fall to the sith, she would not allow him that satisfaction. The togruta was going to stop the sith and bring him to justice, even if it had to be the last thing she did. She was _not_ gonna let him win, never again. _Never again._ The Togruta turned a corner slicing a pair of wandering droids as she went, feeling that she was nearing her objective. She could feel two beings, strong in the force, dueling for supremacy nearby. One was a dark raw power and the other was a refined one while also disciplined. Two distinct signatures that she would recognize anywhere, no matter the the corner, she found her desired targets, battling at on of the landing pads in the middle of the walkways. The two were alone as they fought, meaning the clones and droids accompanying them must've been wiped out prior to hr arrival. She was right on time then, with Bloodfeud ducking far back to dodge one of Kenobi's counter's before dropping to his back going straight into a breakdance styled leg sweep that caught kenobi off guard. Landing with a thud, Kenobi shook his head to regain straighten out his gaze just in time to see the pouncing sith. Rolling out of the way Kenobi got to his knee turning to face the sith as the younger readied for another attack, only for a new figure to jump past the jedi and strike at the jedi, catching both off and forcing the sith lord back. Bloodfeud rolled back and onto his feet, ducking under the sapphire blade of Shaak-Ti's lightsaber before jumping back with a force push to cover his retreat. Once both males laid eyes on the Togruta, their reaction contradicted one another, Obi-wan's being surprise while Bloodfeud's was pleasant approval.

"Master Kenobi," began Shaak-Ti as she fixed the sith with an ice cold glare, "I understand you required assistance?"

"While I admit i was handling the situation well enough, a little help is never something to shy away from." responded Kenobi smoothly, pointing his saber at the sith lord. While he wondered just why his fellow Jedi Master deemed it to come here and help, he quickly brush it up. THe droid were sparse in number even before he ran off to find the general and that was some time ago. They were probably already pushing the droids back and Shaak-Ti simply decided it was better she helped apprehend the general. And as he said, he would be happy to accept help in ensuring the sith lord's capture. Blodofeud for his part was far more calm than many would be in his situation, even daring to smile as he rolled his shoulder in preparation for the challenge ahead. For some reason his excitement didn't surprise them. Bloodfeud was a glutton for battle, his blood lust being both literal and figurative. The sith stalked from side to side, examining the pair of jedi before him rolling his shoulders as he moved. He seemed perfectly relax, the drums of war acting as his heartbeat. Bloodfeud slowed to a stop mid way through one of his stride, tilting his head at the two waiting jedi. He was waiting for them to make the first move, but Shaak-Ti would not make the same mistake twice. She would not give him the satisfaction. Bloodfeud only seemed to chuckle at this, shaking his head as got low to the ground for an attack.

"Someone's learned their lesson." laughed the sith before charging forward, flipping over the jedi at the last second and landing to lash out with force lighting. The jedi blocked the attack while the sith backtracked, moving farther away from them so he could transition into his next attack rather smoothly. Sliding his feet further apart so they were slightly wider than his shoulders, Bloodfeud stopped his force lightning abruptly, the sith reaching out with both hand to either side. Soon the pylon on either side of the platform gave way before flying at the two jedi who flipped over the rushing pylons, just as the sith had hoped. Rushing forward Bloodfeud lashed out with a hard kicked sending Kenobi back before he landed, before turning to Shaak-Ti and blocking her attack. Pushing him back, Shaak-Ti let out a force push, but the sith was a step ahead moving away from her to block the push and retaliate with one of his own. The jedi planted her feet firmly and, though she slid back some, held her defense before leaning back to avoid the sith's incoming claws. Bloodfeud dropped for a leg sweep that the jedi was caught by, before flipping back to her feet to avoid the sith lord's powerful stomp. The sith turned, ready to engage before being pushed back by a flurry from his flank, Kenobi's lightsaber a blue blur in the sith's sight. Soon the sith was on the defensive from both sides, back tracking to try and get out from between the jedi. The pair were able to follow him however, and the sith soon came to the grim realization that he wouldn't be able to keep this up long and growled as he led the force guide his hand to block each attack. Channeling the force into his arms, his hands crackled to life with electricity that soon spread to his vambraces even as they blocked that lightsabers. Timing it just right, Bloodfeud let out the electricity right as the lightsaber both came into contact and sent a relatively moderate current of electricity down their lightsabers which shocked the jedi. Nearly dropping their lightsabers at the sudden and unexpected jolt, the togruta and human took instinctive steps back giving the sith just enough space to escape their vice. Flipping through the air several times, the sith turn mid air on his last flip to face the jedi as he landed easily.

"Say what you will about him," began Obi-wan, rotating the wrist of his free hand, "I've don't believe I've ever seen such acrobats outside a circus. Even from most jedi."

"Maybe i should charge tickets then." smiled Bloodfeud placing his hands on his hips.

"Only after you've serve the punishment for your various crimes general." reminded Shaak-Ti pointing her saber at the sith lord who rolled his eyes. ' _Some people.'_ he thought to himself, rolling his eyes as he watched his two adversaries face him from the other side of the platform. He moved to return to his proper stance, stopping midway through his movement as a familiar sound his him and caused him to smile. The jedi glance at each other when the sith return to a relaxed standing position, as he smiled an unnerving smile. Jedi weren't supposed to be the betting type, but Obi-Wan and Shaak-Ti would both put their money on something bad coming their way. Of course neither of them expect a vulture droid to fly over head and destroy the bridge connect the landing platform on either side. Their shock was quickly brought to an end when they heard the sith cackling as the vultures flew off, shaking his head as his laughter subsided.

"Amazing what you can do with a voice changer, stolen codes, and few commando droids. Am i Right?" he laughed making the Jedi turn to each other. The look on their face was absolutely kriffing priceless. He bellowed another great laugh, unable to help himself at the gobsmacked look the jedi sported. And why not? In a few minute the shielding to Kamino's building would be deactivate along with their AA guns soon and in a few minute a squadron of bombers will wipe the place off of the map. He just had to keep the jedi busy so they didn't ruin his plans. With that in mind, he rushed the jedi thus getting them out of the stupor and having to worry about their new objective. Defeating the sith in time to regain control of the command center before it was too late.

Losses weren't new to any of the clone troopers in the room. The four of them all knew what losing a friend was like. They all knew that feeling all too well, and for the most part had learn to cope. Cope or just ignore the feeling altogether. But this? It stabbed _deep_ into the heart. 99 was dead, and it just hurt _so much._ The man was a true brother and to some even the only real _father figure_ they had. It was like a knife to the gut, no _worse,_ seeing him gunned down while helping them. Though, there was some bitter solace in the fact that he died finally doing what he always wanted. Aiding his brother on the front line.

"We lost a true soldier." said Cody solemnly as he looked down at the deceased 99 lying in Fives' arms.A rather heartbreaking sight indeed, one that marred their recent victory over Bloodfeud's droid squad.

"He really was one of us." added Rex, eye closing in silent agreement as he too mourned the passing on 99. However their time of mourning was brought short by the sudden rocking of the building causing Cody and Rex to share a worried look. Sharing a conversation through eye contact Rex nodded and move his arm to his face, activating his wrist coms.

"General Skywalker, what's happening? Why is the building shaking?". When static replied to his inquisitive hails, a grimace overtook his face. No signal shouldn't have been possible since they were communicating via a on planet communication relay located in the control room. Unless of course thing happened to the control center… Cursing under his breath, Rex turn to Cody to who seemed to have already reached the same conclusion.

"Sorry to cut this short but we might have a situation on our hands. Get ready to move out to the control center.

Shaak-Ti ducked under another swing of Bloodfeud's claw before being forced back by a rough kick that found her unguarded stomach as she attempted a counter. Looking up she found Bloodfeud ducking under Kenobi's follow up attack before rolling away to put distance between himself and then Negotiator. The three stood in place panting as the ferocious combat reach one of it's few recess period, allowing them to regain their energy. Bloodfeud always seemed to regain his composure first, but he would wait for his opponent the few seconds needed to catch up. Whether it was for good sport or he just buying more time, she couldn't tell anymore. What she could tell that though was that they were running out of time, with the seconds till Bloodfeud's plan came to fruition ticking away more and more. They had to move on from this conflict as soon as possible so they could retake the control center before all was lost.

"We can't stay here any longer." she said, aside to her partner during this combat. The two weren't making much progress with the sith, and despite it being a stand still, they couldn't afford this. It appear didn't appear they could out last him, and overwhelming him in a coordinated assault proved to be difficult at the moment. The sith was pacing this combat, choosing to duck out whenever the two managed to put together a good and synchronized assault. Then he'd come right back in and separate them, knocking one away to focus on the other. He was playing the long game, looking to out last them as long as he needed to.

"I can't help but agree with the sentiment but it doesn't look like he's going to be let us go anywhere soon. If one of us tries to escape, he may sabotage the jump and that won't end well." replied Kenobi, examining the sith who smiled darkly. He didn't like that smile, not that his usual psychotic and bloodthirsty grin was much of an alternative, but this made him feel like he was missing something. Like the Sith had another plan up his sleeve. Thought that was likely the plan itself, after catching the off before, he's using the threat of the unknown to intimidate them. To keep their minds racing rather than focused on the now.

"What's wrong jedi? Feeling your age?" laughed the sith. Angling his head to regard the sith, Obi-wan match the man younger man's smile with a grin of his own. A calm and confident thing to let the sith know that they were still holding strong. The sith simply began circling them like a predatory animal, examining his prey with an overtly excited vigor. And is he was being honest, Kenobi sometime wondered if that really was all there was to the sith when all was said and done.

"Hardly general, I'm feeling more and more like my younger self. This is actually quite relaxing, were you planning on getting serious anytime soon?" questioned Obi-wan making the sith laugh. Shaking his head the sith once again regard Kenobi with his trademark smile.

"Force, I'm gonna miss these little back and forth roasts we have Kenobi." said the sith rolling his shoulders as he readied himself for combat.

"You and I both general." replied Kenobi pointing his saber at the sith in his usual soresu style. As the three soon began to return to their respective stances, another vulture broke through, dropping hitting the nearest building with blaster fire, causing their platform to shake violently from the resulting impact. Falling over, the sith landed on his hand and knees, shaking his head violently to get his bearings back before looking up to see a small group of fleeing clones trying to across another catwalk. Like a group of stragglers that couldn't quite get to safety given he could sense the few cadets among the veteran clones. Their signatures felt younger and more vibrant that the older and battle hardened soldiers escorting them. Now normally sith would think anything of them, had it not been for the walkway giving out from under them. Acting before he even knew what his body was doing, Bloodfeud reached out with the force and caught the dislodge walk way. He grunted feeling a strain in his arms, a likely effect of the highly force infused combat he had been partaking so recently.

Looking up, Kenobi was rather shocked to see Bloodfeud risking his own standing in this battle to save someone else, his _enemy_ no less. But, kenobi wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and this was no exception as he got to his feet. Getting in position next to the sith, Kenobi reached out and began assisting him with supporting and positioning the broken catwalk. Looking over to a just as surprised Shaak-Ti, Kenobi nodded a silent message that he could handle this. Nodding in understanding, Shaak-Ti took advantage of this and lept across the large gap, using the force to propel her the rest of the way to a safe landing. Bloodfeud seemed to take notice, cursing his mistake yet still not ceasing his action. ' _Besides'_ , he reasoned ' _not much of a point stopping now is there?'_

With that thought in mind, Bloodfeud simply worked with his jedi counterpart to keep the platform in place long enough for the cadet and their escorts to get off and to safety. Once it was done, both men let the object of their concentration fall into the deep water below. Rolling his shoulder with sighed bloodfeud couldn't help but lament the turn of events, "Well that was a blunder if i've ever seen one. I really doubt she isn't gonna make it to the control room." he murmured making Kenobi, angle his head at him from his crouched position.

"Yes, a rather odd turn of event given the circumstances. I never would've expect a general to do such a thing, especially not a sith. And normally, while brash, you'd never put your own plan in jeopardy so readily." pointed out the negotiator, standing to his full height once more and turning to the sith, who simply watch the cadet run off.

"Maybe i just have a soft spot for kids, ok?" he muttered bitterly at this turn of events.

"Oh good," began Kenobi, textbook troll smile on his lips, "I was very much worried that your were going soft on us."

At that Bloodfeud sighed, opening his claw to get ready for a strike, though still giving kenobi time to prepare. "You know what? I take back what i said about missing the banter with you." and with that Bloodfeud struck out at Kenobi, who now had a new look into the stih. Unlike Dooku, it appeared Bloodfeud _did_ have a line even he wouldn't cross. And interesting development to be sure.

-LATER-

The clone had once again found themselves in quite the predicament, to say the very least of it that is. Rex had expected something bad, but a heavily dug in squadron of commando droids? How the hell did they even get this far deep? And where was the general supposed to be holding this place? To say he was left in the dark on all this would be an understatement, but the current issue of being caught in a firefight far outweighed everything else on his mind. Dodging out of the way of another bolt, Rex advanced to the next support, using it as cover as the others covered him. Turning back out of cover once the attention was off of him, Rex down another commando with three shots to the chest and head. "Everyone move up! We're pushing them back!" called Rex diving back into cover. Nodding, Cody motioned for Fives and Echo to move up, using his rifle for long range suppression on the enemy droid unit.

"You heard the man, now get moving!" ordered Cody, blaster at another droid. Echo and Fives were quick to fall into pace, rodeo running down the hall and into cover at separate support beams before Fives blind fire to draw attention to himself to give the other room to fire.

"How is there so many of them? What happened to General Ti?" questioned Echo putting so blaster bolts down range.

"Doesn't matter just keep firing!" replied Rex, ducking behind cover just in time to avoid a volley of blaster fire. He grunted in frustration, as the droids seemed to pick up their defensive game, applying more heat to the four clones. They weren't going to be make any head way anytime soon, and the longer those clanker held the commander center, the worse things would get. Time was running out, and they had already been trying to get through this hallway for the last few minutes. To say this was the least ideal situation possible would be an understatement. So of course the fate we're just going to pull down their pants and dump load of excrement down their throats, just for good measure.

"Enemy reinforcement, coming down the other way!" called Fives, barely getting back into cover, making Cody and Rex curse as the younger two clones began cover their flank. Red blaster bolts trafficked across the hall from two different way, creating a sort of 'kill box' for the the clones to contend with. And with only four? Even Bloodfeud's game was easier than this and they had to protect the freaking cadet among everything else! Thought admittedly, there were no Cammando droids in play and the Cadet made themselves useful during the battle. And this fact made itself painfully obvious, when one close dropped to the floor all of a sudden, the side of his helmet scorched.

"Echo!" called out Fives in horror, blasting a few B-1's before combat rolling to the other side and dragging the groaning Echo out of the line of fire back into cover, "Echo? Echo! Come Echo, hang on!"

"Head in th game soldier!" called Rex, barely getting a shot off before being forced back into cover, "otherwise, none of us are getting out of here."

Closer and closer, the droids pressed, quickly forcing the clones down and making them unable to return fire under the continuous blaster fire. It looked bleak, more bleak than even the time they had to retake rishi base. Hearing the metallic footsteps drawing closer and closer, Rex let out a resigned breath, ready to make his final stand the second those clankers turn the corner. And then… panic from their flank. A whirring noise and hurried foot steps herald the sound of metal crashing to the floor. Soon the panicked voice of B-1 Battle droids accompanied the familiar sound making Rex smile.

"Jedi! Shoot the je-GAAH!"

"I thought the general was taking care of the-wah!"

"Heads up boy!" called Rex, with Shaak-Ti bursting into the main hallway barely a second later, "I think thing just took a turn for the better!"

Bloodfeud ducked under another attack from Kenobi and came back around with a _dangerous_ backfist that cave in the metal hull of the nearby pylon when Kenobi dodged. Growling as he brought his free hand to block counter, Bloodfeud let his other hand recover before using it for a singing counter upper cut that disturbed the hair on Kenobi's chin. Coming back Kenobi force push the sith back, taking several steps in retreat to further create distance between them. They had long since abandoned the platform bloodfeud had carefully created to isolated them, the sith seeing no point in keeping Kenobi there. Keeping him there after he allowed his plan to fail for the sake of children, children that would soon grow up to oppose hi no less.

"I can't help but say general, the last thing i expected was you risking your own life for the sake of others. The enemy no less." prodded Kenobi watching the sith rolling his shoulder he approached him. Drake grunted, shaking his head before answering Kenobi in an abnormally resigned tone.

"What can I say? Even i gotta draw the lon somewhere i guess, just so happens it's children for me. Little test tube bred canon fodder in this case, but kids nonetheless." Said the younger, sounding more bitter than usual. Not surprising. While the general could easily accept a loss, and would even admire an enemy that can out maneuver him in a battle, this case didn't warrant his usual chipper and nonchalant manner. Likely due to him shooting himself in the foot this time around, and the idea of ruining his own plans just left a bad taste in the general's mouth.

"A rather noble ideal for a sith."

"Last time i checked, I basically flipped normalcy off just for fun." said the sith flexing his claws for emphasis before lunging forward and clashing with Kenobi again. A furious dance of death ensued for a short time before kenobi once again opened up the distance, leaving the sith with a scorched cut across his bicep.

"Still, mercy isn't the way of the sith general. And given your 'habit'," Obi-wan's tone when describing Bloodfeud's drinking preferences was less malice filled than most more absent minded disturbance, " many would assume you understand, and perhaps, even enjoy that aspect for your career."

"What is this, 'therapy time?" questioned the Sith as Kenobi kept back pedaling towards another wide platform, this one having a large aquatic assault vehicle lay, long abandoned due to the fight moving long past this point. Kenobi merely shrugged as he moved, making the sith grunt and let out a bolt of force lightning with one hand which Kenobi easily blocked until it relented. It seemed the two had slowed down their combat in preference to talking. Now _this_ was out of character for the sith, who normally _loved_ the thrill of combat over just about everything else. Perhaps, he was interested to see where Kenobi was going with this, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm simply pointing out that you're aren't nearly the mindless sith attack dog everyone makes you out to be. Ad you certainly aren't a wild beast or thoughtless killer like you even lead _yourself_ to believe." observed kenobi now making the sith groan.

"We're not beating _this_ dead tauntaun again!" groaned the sith, rubbing his temples as he still remained closing in on the jedi.

"I'm simply pointing out that there may be hope for you. The dark side doesn't have you completely consumed by it's presence and with the proper guidance? Who knows, perhaps you can do great things." said the Jedi making the sith look at him in thought, something quickly flashing across his mind.

 _"You're going to do great things. I know it, my puțină bucurie."_

Growling to himself the sith couldn't help but mutter, "Get out of my head!" making the jedi raise a confused eyebrow at the sith right before he suddenly surged forward with savage intent behind his swing. Bare able to jump out of the way, landing on top of the abandoned vehicle Kenobi merely regard the sith with a sly smile. The sith groaned, feeling that he had just been played.

"I hate to add onto your troubles general, but it appears I've no gain the high ground." said Kenobi and, as if fate wanted to rub salt in the wound, the anti air cannons kicked in just in time to smash his bombers from the skies. Shaking his head, Bloodfeud couldn't help a bitter smirk at it all, before making to jump, feeling a shift in the force. Frowning, Kenobi got ready what seemed to a foolish attack on the younger man's part before he suddenly smiled.

"Yeah, i'm not that stupid." and with that he flipped backwards, landing perfectly in a passing Kimono ship. The familiar signature made him grimace.

"Ventress." shaking his head, Kenobi merely hopped down and placed his weapon back on his belt, staring at the fleeing sith. "May the force be with you general. I sense much turmoil with you."

 **See what I mean? Easily my worst chapter in my own personal opinion. And the fact it took so long? I kept you waiting for so long only to reward you with this? I honestly feel dirty about it :v, but maybe i'm over reacting. What do you guys think?**

 **I had so much planned for this chapter and to be honest i had this chapter, almost done and in FAR better shape before i started college and then well… My computer had a heart attack and i lost it all. That severely hurt my drive and a bout of writer's block shortly after didn't help. I had planned to more with Blood's plan, i was desperate to just get this done so i can move onto to the next chapter that I even cut out some major scene. Mostly with the clones to, which is sad since this was their episode and were the best part of the episode. Like the scene with 99's death, or a scene i planned with Echo waking up in the infirmary with a new robotic eye and Fives sitting next to his hospital bed, desperately waiting for him to wake up. I'll probably make that a flash back, and if i'm being honest? I think i'm gonna come back to this chapter later and do some MAJOR revisions.**

 ***sigh* I'm sorry again if this was hard to read and jumped around too much, I'll do better next chapter, much better. I have a strong drive for the next chapter and I am aching to make up for this one. We're entering the home stretch everyone, so get ready. Also I'll be making a big announcement next chapter so be ready. Welp, until then may the force be with you my jedi and sith friends.**


End file.
